Memories of Yesterday
by Phoenixrising523
Summary: Prologue: It had been two years since Sharon's death. Her family still had no idea she was alive. She had created a new life for herself in New Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of Yesterday

Prologue: It had been two years since Sharon's death. Her family still had no idea she was alive. She had created a new life for herself in New Mexico with Sam guiding her along the way. Today was her

Son Jared's birthday. She was excited Jared looked more like his father every day. It killed her to keep

Adam's son from him but she felt it was for the best. Sharon had no idea what was going in Genoa City.

Sharon had thought she left her past behind her. Sharon didn't realize that soon she would pay for her

Choices.

It was a cold winter morning and from Adam's window he could see the first snow hit the ground. It was quiet in his office you could hear wind whipping around the high rise building. His mind wandered

As today he felt different. Adam looked at his bare left hand and longed for the wedding band that once dawned on his finger. He missed her so much especially now that he was successful. Adam had did the impossible he beat his father at his own game. Adam now ran Newman enterprises and made the company surpass when his father was running the company. Adam still felt empty after his victory

And wished Sharon was there by his side. He tried to shake off the feeling but it wasn't easy he only truly loved one woman in his life and that was Sharon. Women had come and cone in his life the last

Year but no one likes Sharon. Adam walked over to his desk and dialed Nick's number. Nick picked up

Nick Newman here he said. Nick its Adam is it possible we could talk in my office. Nick replied give me about ten minutes.

Over the past year Adam and Nick worked together to bring down their father together. It wasn't easy given their history but they finally came to an agreement to both run the family company as brothers. They realized they would never be bosom buddies but they had a mutual respect for what each brought to the company. They even managed a friendship after Sharon died. She would have been

Proud. Sharon's death changed a lot for everyone in Genoa city. Noah left for New York to pursue his music career and Faith was a year older and looking her mother every day. Nick remained a single dad and Phyllis married Jack. Everyone had basically moved on except Adam he was stuck.

He finally had everything he wanted except the woman he loved. Adam let out a big sigh and looked up to the sky and spoke to the ceiling. Babe I'm really missing you today but then again I miss you every day. Adam still carried Sharon's engagement ring in his pocket it helped him feel closer to her.

Adam had a chill down his spine it was as if Sharon was with him feeling her presence. He lifted her picture up from his desk. I do wish you were here my love. Adam shook the sadness off and went back to work. Nick knocked on the door. Come in Nick Adam ordered. Listen I'm going to New Mexico

For a few days. The sheriff called me today and said he thought maybe he had a lead on Sharon's death.

Nick thought Adam had put the ruling of Sharon's death as suicide to a rest. I think you should leave things well enough alone. Everyone seems to have moved on except you Adam. Adam snickered I should have known you wouldn't understand. I'm not going to rest until its proven Sharon didn't commit suicide. Nick shook his head fine do what you have to I will hold down the fort while you're gone.

Thanks I appreciate it Adam said sarcastically. I'm leaving in a few hours I will call you if I find anything.

Nick then replied Adam if you want to waste your time, you go head but I'm done with it.

Nick left the office and Adam continued to stare at Sharon's picture. No one understands I need to do this for you. Adam picked up the phone and called his assistant Gina is the jet ready. Yes Mr. Newman

It's all fueled up and ready to go in an hour. Adam pressed his lips to his finger then to Sharon's

Picture I love you sweetheart. Adam left the office and headed to New Mexico to get answers.

Adam didn't know the trip he was taking would change his life forever.

Sharon was putting up the decorations for Jared. She smiled then became sad it was another birthday she was going to miss for Faith & Noah again her heart sank if only she could see them again from afar.

She couldn't risk that she needed to keep her distance if her secret was to remain safe. She continued to

Decorate the room and forced a fake smile on her face for Jared's sake. Hey Shari how are things coming along for our boy. Sharon smiled its going what do you think Sam? It looks great I can't wait to see his face. Sam kissed her on the forehead and Sharon smiled. Sam I needed that. Sam knew Sharon well enough to know when she was down. He held her in his arms what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. I'm just feeling homesick that's all. Sam and Sharon had become really good friends.

Sharon's priority was her son now and Sam understood that. He wanted to become part of her life as more than friends but he understood Jared came first.

He was smart enough to know there was great love in her past but he didn't push the subject.

Sam wanted it to be a good day. He pulled away from their embrace and asked so is there anything I can help you with here. Sharon smiled no I got it covered thank you where is the birthday boy?

Sam answered he is playing with Piper he has no idea all the fuss you're making over him. Sam laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon then said well I have to head into town later and pick his cake from the bakery. Do you mind keeping an eye on him? Sam insisted I can go get the cake if you want. Sharon shook her head.

You've done enough Sam and I really want to get it myself. I do appreciate you asking.

Sharon kissed Sam on the cheek. He shook his head if you insist Shari. I do Sharon protested as she continued to put up the decorations as she could feel she was slipping. Sam noticed it too as she fell into his arms.

She looked it his eyes and she drew him closer into a kiss. Sharon didn't protest his lips on hers she gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away and looked in each other eyes.

Wow that was great. Sam said smiling Sharon smiled yes it was. Sam held Sharon in his arms and said

Today is going to be a great day. Sharon looked up and said I really do think so.

Adam's jet touched down in New Mexico. The local Sheriff Williams contacted him stating he found

New evidence in his fiancée's death. A witness came forward and had something to say.

Adam was curious and couldn't let Sharon's death go especially when he still blamed himself for it.

Adam had a car waiting for him at the airport and headed straight to the Sheriff's office.

Adam was anxious to hold onto his memories of Sharon. He couldn't let her go because in his heart

She was still alive. He would do anything to hold, kiss and hear her laugh again. I'm Adam Newman here to see Sheriff Williams. The Deputy called the Sheriff on the phone and announces his guest.

Mr. Newman is here to see you sir. The Sheriff responded send him in Shane. The Deputy pointed towards the Sheriff's office. Adam already knew his way. Hello Adam how are you doing today?

The Sheriff out his hand out to shake Adam's. Adam extended his hand I'm okay Marco. So what

Do you have for me? Sheriff shook his head to be honest with you I'm a little puzzled. A witness

Came forward saying she recognized the photo. Adam was confused what's so puzzling about that Sheriff. This person swears he saw her after the accident happened. Adam was puzzled who is

This witness? Sheriff took a deep breath it was a waitress at the Sky diner. Adam then asked have you spoken to her yourself, Sheriff. Sheriff had a serious look on his face. I have spoken to her and she wears she saw Sharon after the crash. Adam had a smile from ear to ear. Can I go talk to her see what she remembers? Sheriff shrugged sure but I can tell you it's not much. Adam didn't care it was something. Here is the address to the diner see what you can get.

Adam took the address and hurried to the diner to see the waitress Cheryl. Adam gave the address to his driver and asked him to hurry. Adam felt something was going to change today he just felt it in his bones. Sharon changed her clothes to head into town to pick up Jared's cake from Cheryl at the diner. Cheryl was great baker she made the cake and the pies at the diner. Her cakes were heavenly

Jared loved them. Sharon got in Sam's truck and headed into town. Adam arrived at the diner and took

A booth I the back he ordered a burger and a soda. He asked for Cheryl he was told she in the back and would be out shortly. Adam pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture of Sharon dwelling on the memory he proposed to her. Then he heard a voice that brought him back to reality. Hello my name is Cheryl I'm just waiting for one customer and then I will be right with you Cheryl assured him.

Well Hello Shari How is you doing? Hey Cheryl I'm doing okay. Adam recognized that voice.

He did a double take and watched. Jared is so looking forward to this cake. Cheryl showed off the cake proudly well you tell little man I will be by to wish him a happy birthday. So how much do I owe Cheryl?

Are you kidding Shari, your money is no good here. Sharon was grateful Thanks Cheryl I will make sure we save a big piece. Adam stared behind the coat rack stunned. Sharon he whispered. She's alive.

Sharon walked out the diner door and got into her pickup truck. Adam couldn't move he was in shock.

Sharon was leaving and he couldn't move his feet. Then Cheryl appeared confused. Are you okay Mister? Adam smiled and said I'm better now. Who was that woman that just left? Cheryl nodded what about her? I think I know her . Cheryl realized Sharon was the same woman with different hair color. She didn't put it together until now. Cheryl answered hesitantly. Well that's Sam's girl. Then Cheryl realized he was Jared's father and he didn't know. Adam was curious who's Sam? Cheryl never lied a day in her life and she wouldn't start now. Sam is our local Veterinarian .He lives just up the road. Can you show me the picture please? Adam pulled out the picture he had in the wallet. Cheryl recognized her she had blonde hair back then but that was Shari. Cheryl sighed and

Said that's Shari. The Sheriff said her family thinks she killed herself? Adam nodded yes she has two children who miss her. Cheryl didn't want to she has three children. Cheryl decided it wasn't her place to tell this man he had a son he had no clue about. Cheryl then said One second let me give you directions. Adam was happy he was finally going to see Sharon and she was alive. Adam the directions to his driver Step on it Adam commanded. Adam pulled up to the house and saw balloons and a happy birthday sign.

Adam was puzzled it's not Sharon's birthday. So whose birthday is it? Maybe it's that guy Sam Adam snickered. Why was Sharon having a life here and not with him in Genoa City? Adam could hear singing Happy Birthday and the door was open Adam walked in and saw everyone gathered around the cake and he saw Sharon, Sam and a little boy. Adam stood frozen he realized he was looking at himself as a child. All of sudden , Adam was overcome with rage when he realized he was looking at his son. Yes Happy Birthday Adam said sarcastically. Everyone turned to the stranger in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon's mouth dropped. Adam what are you doing here? Shouldn't that be my question my love? The better question is why didn't you tell me about my son? Sam glared at Sharon. She told him Jared's father was gone out of the picture and he wanted no part of his son's life. Sam realized he needed to get everyone out the room. Piper took Jared to his room and stay with him until we call you. Piper nodded and quickly picked up Jared and flew up the stairs of the house. Sam was extremely confused. Someone wants to explain to me what's going on? Adam started well my name is Adam Newman and the woman next to you is Sharon Newman my former wife and fiancée before she was presumed dead. You see me and my family including her two children have believed her to commit suicide. I have been trying to prove everyone wrong because the woman I loved couldn't have possibly have committed suicide. So I have been trying fix it so your children don't have to grow thinking their mother killed herself. Even Nick gave up trying to prove everyone wrong. Yet you're here playing house with him and raising my son without telling me. Sam turned to Sharon. You didn't tell him you were pregnant? You told me he didn't want any part Of Jared's life. Sharon realized she was cornered. Adam then proceeded How could let Noah and faith Go on not knowing the truth. How could you do this? Sam then said how could you lie to me? You let me believe I was going to raise that little boy with you and that his father wanted no part of him. Sharon bowed her head in shame of all the lies she told. I think I need to leave the two of you alone. It's a good thing Jared is too young to understand this. Sam said and left the room. Adam was seething. So what was your plan Sharon? Was it to keep me from my son let another man raise him?

I can't believe you would hurt me like this. This is not like you, is this your way of getting back at me for helping you escape? This just doesn't make sense. Tears started to well up in Adam's eyes. Adam waited for an answer. Sharon started to sob and started to sink t the ground. Adam ran to catch her it was the first time in two years since he held her in his arms.

No matter how angry he was with her, he couldn't stop loving her. Adam held Sharon tightly. Sharon also held on tightly she missed Adam more than she realized. She looked up and their eyes locked. Adam was lost in her eyes and Sharon leaned closer to him. She kissed him at first he resisted then emotion overwhelmed him and could help but respond. Adam sighed as a sign of surrender and continued to kiss Sharon deeply and hard. Adam didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to .He needed answers. Adam pulled away and looked in Sharon's eyes. Can you please tell me why you let me believe you were dead and didn't tell me about our son? Sharon knew she had to tell the truth why she gave up on her old life and created a new one. Sharon pulled the chair for the table and sat down. Well I had decided to go back to Genoa City and reclaim my life and face the consequences for jumping bail. I waited a few months to return. When I came back I came to see you but you were with Diane in my house and it looked like you were hugging and I saw her kiss you. I had become so enraged with jealousy I took off. I went to see Nick and he was with Phyllis holding Faith and they looked like such a great family. I didn't have the heart to break it up. It seemed everyone was happy and didn't need me anymore. So I headed back to New Mexico on the way I became very sick and was hospitalized and Sam came to get me. They told me about the pregnancy and I took it as a sign for a new beginning to start over. I know you can't understand that Adam but it's the truth. Adam tried to control his emotions but he couldn't. You knew my father abandoned me and I grew up without one. You knew how that affected you and me do the same thing to me by keeping my son away from you. What gives you the right to do that I cant believe you would do something like this after Nick took Faith from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't you ever learn anything Sharon? How your choices affect people. Sharon tried to reach to Adam and he yanked his arm away. There's no explanation you can give that will excuse this. What about this Sam are you sleeping with him. Sharon shouted

No I'm not he has been a good friend that's all. He has helped me to raise Jared. I have to ask what is wrong with to let another man raise my son. You took the two most important things away from me. Our life and our son. I don't think I can ever forgive you fro this Sharon. Sam came into the room And Adam became even more annoyed. We're trying to have a conversation. Sam then said I wanted to come and say it's storming pretty hard. I don't suggest you drive anywhere tonight have set up the spare room for you to stay. Adam was becoming restless I don't think I want to stay. Sharon interrupted Adam you can't go out in this storm. Adam glared at her and said I think the storm in here is much greater. Sharon bowed her head. Sam knew Sharon was visibly upset. Sam continued I know it has been a rough night for all and I really think we should all sleep on it before we continue anything or make any decisions tonight. I think if we do tomorrow under a clear head I think its best for all. Adam realized Sam was right but he was choking with his anger and needed to release. I wont drive anywhere but I do need to take a walk. Sam said if you want to be alone you can go to the barn and you should be able to do some thinking there. Adam nodded his head. He said Where's my son I want to see him. Sam said he asleep in Sherrie's room it straight upstairs and to the right. Adam managed to say thank you. Sam looked at Sharon. This is some mess you made for yourself. How could think this lie would last especially when you started to let me in finally. Now he's here and he is definitely going to want to have some kind of relationship with his son. I will reserve my anger for you until tomorrow because you need to deal with Jared's father but you need to understand because I'm not upset now it doesn't mean this is over by any means. Sharon nodded she knew she would deserve whatever both me said. It was true she had no excuse Really and no matter what Adam would never forgive her. Adam stood over his son's bed he was amazed how he resembled Adam. Adam was overwhelmed with emotion Adam began to sob. Covering his mouth not to wake the boy. Adam swallowed his pain and knelt by the boy stroking his hair. He had dark hair with flecks of blonde. It was a combination of him and Sharon. Adam kneeled closer. You have your mothers nose but my eyes. Don't worry Jared I'm not going anywhere. I wont be without you one day longer. Adam looked up and saw a few pictures. They were blurry and he eased towards them. It was a picture of Sharon, Jared and Sam. Adam threw it to the floor. They are not your family Sam. Adam pulled the other picture closer. It was a picture of Adam. Adam thought so you didn't forget me too bad not enough to share any of this with me. Adam kissed his son's forehead and whispered good night son. Tomorrow is a new day and you will be coming back home whether your mother likes it or not. Adam pulled the blanket over his son and smiled. He stood up and got his bearings. He would go back downstairs and head to the barn like Sam suggested. Sharon was at the bottom of the stairs. Did you say good night to Jared? Adam shook his head. I'm going to go get some air. Sharon begged him not to go. Sam grabbed her arm. Let him go he has to deal with a lot. Adam came back and got in Sharon's face. I will tell you this pack your things tonight because I'm not going to leave my son here to grow up without me. So I don't care about details but you better be ready to go back to Genoa City tomorrow and that's not a request. Do you understand Sharon? Sam tried to interrupt Sharon put her hand up and said Sam stay out of this. He's right it's time I go home and deal with what I've done. Sam shook his head. You do what you have to Sherrie but you're not going alone. Adam glared at Sharon. Yeah just friends right and he walked out the house and headed to the barn. Adam sat in the barn with the door open He watched the rainfall and all he could do was let his tears flow. He instincts were right and the reason he couldn't say goodbye was clear. Sharon was alive and his heart knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

He just couldn't get over the betrayal of keeping his son from him. It hit Adam, he had a son now. A son he knew nothing about and whom didn't t know him. This was huge a little person made of him and Sharon. He was still in shock it wouldn't be real until he actually got to spend time with Jared. His name was Jared. Jared Newman Adam said to himself and now he had two people to look out for now. His anger towards Sharon was justified but he had what he wanted a family with the woman he loved but she didn't love him enough to tell him. She saw me with Diane really Sharon that's your best excuse. He thought to himself. That wasn't good enough for Adam. He needed more than that. This was a very big secret not only was she alive she also had his child. Adam heard someone coming he stood up and saw a figure. It was Sharon. Sharon I thought you were going to give me my space like suggested. I know this is a lot to take in and I didn't want you to be alone. Even though I said I wanted to be alone. I'm very angry Sharon this is not something you just get over in one night. I'm serious about you leaving with me in the morning we are taking the Newman jet. Sharon stuttered I'm really sorry Adam. Sharon tried to remain cool but it was very hard. Do you understand it's not that a simple I'm sorry will not work this time. I didn't skin my knee I lost two years with my son. That's time I will never get back, so you can shack up with a farm doc. Sharon reached out to console him. Please don't touch me. Just get out leave me alone. Sharon realized there's nothing else she could. She bowed her head and left. Adam began to sob again. Sharon went back in the house and Sam was waiting for her. Sherrie I told you to give him time. You need to realize what you've done and making excuses right now will only make things worse. I'm going up to bed I suggest you do the same. Tomorrow is another day to make your amends. Sharon went to her room and saw the picture of her, Sam and Jared on the floor. Sharon felt like there was no fixing this. Adam was right she took away from him what Hope & Victor did many years ago a father. She began to sob. She thought to herself Adam wouldn't be the only affected by this. Once she went back to Genoa City there would be repercussions all around. Adam walked past her door and heard Sharon crying. He wanted to go to her but his pride wouldn't let him. He went into the guest room and threw himself on the bed. Today had mixed emotions for and he felt confused on what he should do next. All he knew was he wanted Sharon & Jared home where they belong and he would decide from there. Adam closed his eyes and he could still hear her crying through the walls. He had to ignore it and he did. He drifted into sleep and eventually so did everybody else. Adam woke up to the smell of bacon and realized last night wasn't a dream it was reality hitting in the face. He looked around the room and stumbled he wasn't use to his surroundings. He went into the bathroom and it seemed it was clear and then her he heard. Morning slurred in baby talk. Jared Stood in front of him. Adam teared up and managed a response Good Morning Jared. Adam picked him up and the boy touched his face where a tear was and he said boo boo. Adam shook his head no, no boo boo just happy tears and he smiled. Let's go downstairs looks like someone is cooking. Are you hungry Jared? Jared shook his head anxiously grabbing Adam's hand and rushing him to come downstairs. Adam held onto the rail and he heard. I really think just me and Jared should go Sam. Things are going to be hard enough. Sam responded that's why you're going to need me. Sharon responded. You don't understand Sam if you go it may make things worse with Adam. He already thinks the worse of us. Adam coughed and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Good morning everyone he belted as Jared led him to an empty chair. Adam sat down and observed everyone around him. Sam tried to make conversation. Did you sleep well Adam? Adam shook his head No I didn't its not everyday you find out you're fiancée is alive and has had your son hidden in no mans land. I'll say that would give a guy a hard way to sleep wouldn't you. Sam realized Adam was still very angry. He responded I guess you're right and unfortunately you weren't the only one lied to. The both glared as Sharon who turned to the stove to finish making breakfast. Sam poured Adam some coffee Adam nodded towards Sam. Thanks I could really use this morning. Sam pulled out a whiskey would you like to add this as well. Adam said now yore talking poured the whiskey in his coffee. Adam watched Jared as he happily eat his scrambled eggs and bacon. Adam's heart began to pound and he turned to Sam thanks for looking out for my family but you understand why you can't come with us. Sam nodded Sherrie excuse me Sharon explained it. I still think I should go on my own just to make sure they settle in. Jared is not use to being anywhere else. Adam wanted to snap. I think it better if my son gets to know me without anyone else interfering. I think you can understand that cant you.

Sharon chimed in Adam is right its only fair he gets some alone time with his son. Sam nodded He wasn't happy with that but he had no right to dispute. Adam looked at his watch. The driver will be here in an hour. We need to get back to Genoa City as soon as possible. Sharon nodded she didn't want to put up a fight she wasn't going to win. We will be ready she said. Sam got up I have some patients I need to tend to. Adam didn't respond. Sharon nodded and Jared said bye bye Sam rustled Jared's hair I will see you later buddy. You're going to get on a big plane so have fun. I will miss you and Sam kissed the boy's forehead and glared at Sharon. Call me when you get settled so I know you're ok. Sharon agreed and Adam searched for some kind of sign between them but he didn't find any. Adam didn't like how comfortable he was with inviting himself to come back with them. Couldn't he see there things that needed to be settled why did he feel he had to be involved. Adam didn't want to think of what else what he was comfortable with. Well Adam put his hand out to Sam thank you for your hospitality and watching over my family but I have it from here. Sam nodded He didn't care what Adam said but he didn't realize who he was dealing with. Sam shook his hand but thought to himself he would still come to Genoa City.


	6. Chapter 6

There was dead silence in the car on the way to the airport .Sharon tried to make eye contact with Adam but he dodged he looks. He concentrated on Jared. He was still overwhelmed by his presence.

Adam began speaking to the boy. Jared we are going to be getting on big airplane and go home.

I know it will be scary at first but I'm with you and I won't let anything happen to you. Jared smiled

Adam smiled and had a tear in his eye. He reserved his anger in front of the boy. This would hard enough on him being taken from the only home he's ever known. Adam's phone was ringing

Hello Adam Newman here. Adam its Leslie we are all set for you when fly in with Sharon

And I've drawn up paper s for joint custody. Are you sure you don't want a paternity test done?

Adam finally looked at Sharon and said No that won't be necessary. I'm pretty sure she's not lying about this. Make sure she has representation waiting I don't want the DA hounding her in front of the kid.

I don't want him affected by this at all. They have the evidence they need and the fact she's coming back willingly should guarantee the charges should be dropped. She will only face for assault on the guard make sure your associate understand she has to get probation. I don't want her away from my son. Leslie I understand Adam. That may be difficult. Make it happen Leslie have the paperwork

At the cottage when we arrive. Leslie agreed. Sharon looked at Adam. Thank you Adam for that.

Adam tried to remain calm. I didn't do it for you I did for my son. Leslie will have paperwork to sign

When we get home. I arranged for a nanny to be on duty while you turn yourself in to the DA.

What paperwork are you talking about? Adam glared at her it's a joint custody agreement

I won't take you to court unless you want me to. Sharon shook her head. It's a fair agreement

With visitation and child support. Anything else we can discuss. Sharon bowed her head that sounds

Fine. Adam clapped his hand Great I also told Leslie there's no need for a paternity test unless you have

Something to tell me. Sharon looked hurt about the comment. Sharon responded of course not Adam.

That's what I told Leslie. That's the one thing I know you didn't lie to me about. Sharon didn't have the

Right to say anything. She just bowed her head in agreement. Sharon thought once they were alone

She could try to talk to him again. Adam then said we will also have to discuss living arrangements

Of course the cottage is your home so I will move out as soon as possible. Sharon quickly responded

No I don't want you to do that. I thought you wanted to get to know Jared one on one. You can't do that part time. Jared can have Faith's room and I will sleep in Noah's room. Adam disagreed now you can have the bedroom. I will take Noah's room only if you insist. Sharon nodded in agreement

Yes I do insist. It's the least I can do for the pain I caused you. Adam managed a smile well I want to

Spend as much time I can with Jared. Adam stroked Jared's hair. Jared smiled at Adam and offered him his car he was playing with. Adam responded are you giving me your car? Jared nodded Adam replied well its great but it's yours I can't possibly keep it. Jared insisted Adam take it. Adam smiled Well I will treasure it. Jared clapped in happiness. Sharon kissed Jared's forehead. Adam's voice softened

He's beautiful you know that. Sharon nodded Yes he is he's the best of both of us.

Adam grinned Yes he does. Don't be scared because I will go with to the DA office if you want.

Sharon shook her head. No I prefer you stay with Jared .He's gotten so attached to you so quickly.

I don't want to dump him with a new nanny without knowing her. I can handle the DA as long as I have

A lawyer with me I should be fine. Adam said okay I will call the office and tell them I'm not coming in.

I will work from home. So I can spend time with my little man and we can play cars. Jared laughed. The car stopped and they got out the car. The pilot greeted Adam. Okay Henry lets head home. Adam picked up Jared and asked if he wanted to ride in the plane. He nodded anxiously. Adam laughed and hugged him tightly. Okay let's get going. Adam strapped Jared in the seat. He sat next to Jared

And held his hand. As they took off Jared began to squeal as if he was driving the plane. Both Adam & Sharon laughed. Adam looked at Sharon and smiled. Sharon finally received a response. She returned his smile. After some time Jared fell asleep. Adam got up to get a blanket and covered him.

Adam had already fallen in love with his son. He would do anything for him at this point.

Sharon also fell asleep. Adam got a sheet for her too and covered her. Adam stroked her hair.

I'm so glad you're alive. I missed you so much. Life just wasn't the same without you he whispered.

Sharon didn't stir. She remained heavily asleep. Adam was grateful. He was still very angry with her. His plan worked getting her to ask him to stay at the cottage. He wasn't going to leave anyway

He was going to stick as close to Sharon and Jared as possible. Adam picked up the phone and dialed

His office. Hey Dina I'm going to be working from home it's a family emergency I have to deal with.

I need to talk to Nick can you transfer me to him. The phone rang twice and Nick answered. Nick Newman. Nick its Adam please tell me you're sitting down. Adam what's with the dramatics. What did you find out in New Mexico? Well Nick if you're not sitting down I think you better. Adam just spit it out.

Nick was aggravated. I not only found out Sharon didn't commit suicide. I found Sharon. What? Nick sounded shocked. Yeah you better tell Noah so he's not in for surprise when it hits the news. There's also something else. Nick said there's something more. Adam nodded yes apparently I have a son.

Now Nick was downright floored with the news. You have a what? Nick replied. A son, Sharon was raising him in New Mexico with some guy. Nick was overwhelmed. Wow how are you dealing with this?

So calmly? Adam replied I really haven't. I'm still in shock but just seeing someone who looks just like me it's pretty heavy. I'm angry with Sharon for staying away with him; away from all of us. Nick then asked

What was her excuse for staying away? Adam sighed she said she came back to Genoa City and she saw everyone had moved on. She said she didn't want to interrupt that. Nick laughed you know that's

Not good enough. Adam responded this is the one time we agree completely. I'm setting it up so she can turn herself in and hopefully be backing home where she belongs. Nick then replied well I wish luck on that one because the DA is really wants her to pay for escaping. Well Leslie has someone meeting her

Down at the police station. Nick then asked you're not going? No I'm staying with Jared. Nick responded Jared? Adam said proudly yes that's my son's name. Nick said well you must be really upset that missed so much time with him. Adam soft spot has disappeared. Yes but we need to deal with one thing at a time. When she gets released we can deal what she's done. I want her free first and now with

The evidence they have no choice but to release her. Nick sighed I hope for your sake you're right.

Nick I'm not going to come down there. You have enough on your hands. I will come by and see her

Later to deal with Faith. Adam nodded Yeah I know I appreciate you waiting. Call Noah before it hits the news. He needs to hear it from you. Nick responded I say we're two for two. I agree with that as well. Call me later let me know when it will be a good time to stop by. Adam answered No problem

I will definitely do that. Nick then said Adam. Yeah Adam responded. Nick then said Congratulations on

your son. You must really be happy. Adam looked at Jared and answered yes I am, very happy.

Adam hung up the phone. Whatever good feelings he felt towards Sharon disappeared. As Nick clearly reminded him of her betrayal. First we get you free then we will deal with us. I'm not going anywhere not now.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared was still asleep when they landed. Adam carried him to the car as Sharon held him in her arms.

Adam was trying to remain focus but it was hard seeing Jared in Sharon's arm. She looked beautiful

Holding him. Adam snap out of he said in his mind. She'd been keeping him from you all this time.

Sharon I need the truth right now. I need to know why you really stayed away. Don't tell me it's because

Everyone moved on. Sharon looked down at Jared. She sighed the truth was I felt like I screwed up

Enough. I didn't want to continue to drag everyone down with me. Including you then when I found out about

Jared I knew I couldn't go back. I felt like I would lose him. I didn't want to have him in jail

And have him not know me at all. Adam sighed What about Faith & Noah don't you think they deserved their

mother and to know their brother. Don't you think Jared deserved his father? Didn't you think I deserved to know

my son? Sharon started crying It killed me everyday that your weren't there.

So you let another man take my responsibility. Sharon interrupted. Adam it wasn't like that. Sam was just trying

to be a friend nothing more. Adam shook his head. That's not what I saw when he looked at you. He's clearly in

love with you and don't think for minute he's not. Tell me the truth did you sleep with him. Sharon looked in

Adam's eyes. No Adam not for one second did I forget about you.

You can hate me all you want for keeping Jared away from you but not anything else.

Adam looked in her eyes she was telling the truth but that still didn't make him feel better.

Another man was playing father to his son and waiting lover in the wings. Sharon continued to explain.

Sam always knew Jared came first in my life and there wasn't much room for romance when you have

A small child to raise alone. Adam retorted Sharon you didn't have to do it yourself. You could have

Called me but you didn't. Sharon shook her head that's not true I did call but I hung several times. I

Didn't have to heart to talk. Adam realized she was telling the truth. That was you. Why didn't you say?

Anything. Sharon you could have talked to me. I'm just so hurt I can't even speak. Adam please let me

Explain. Adam I just cant right now. When did you lose faith in me? Sharon blurted it out when you left alone on

the run. While you were playing games with Nick & Phyllis. I was on my own alone tired

And scared. I was always scared and always alone. Sam took me in when I had no where to go and at the end of

my rope. I couldn't call you because when they said I was dead I wanted to be. She started sobbing. When you

faked your death you had Skye to help you and I never held that against you.

I never said you couldn't be with her even when we still technically still married. I was alone

And you didn't come in time. I could have been killed and when I survived I realized I had nothing.

Adam realized that Sharon was the real reason. Sharon resented him for not being in New Mexico in time. She

turned away from him because he failed her. All this time that was it.

Sharon continued to sob and Adam held her in his arms. They looked in each others eyes and there was

announcement from the pilot. We are approaching Genoa City Terminal. Everyone needs to

Fasten their seatbelts. Adam sighed we better get back to our seats. Adam cursed the pilot in his head for

interrupting the moment he had with Sharon. Sharon thought to herself she couldn't believe they almost had a

moment. Adam fastened Jared's seatbelt and he stirred a little bit. Adam kissed his forehead. Adam thought to

himself we will definitely finish this later. They landed and Jared woke up.

Adam held his hand. We're home. Jared smiled. The jet opened up and the car was there waiting for them. Are

you sure you don't want me to go to the police station. Sharon shook her head. No stay with Jared. I don't want

him with a stranger. Adam laughed well technically I'm still a stranger. Sharon smiled yes but he's your son. Adam

smiled yes he his. Adam rustled his hair. You okay with spending the day with your dad. Jared smiled and nodded

his head. They got to the cottage Leslie was waiting herself for them. The driver took the bags in the cottage.

The nanny was in the house already.

Adam introduced himself, Jared and Sharon. Can you take Jared to his room please? I will call you down

After everyone has gone. Ok Sharon I informed the DA we will be there in an hour first we need to go over the

paperwork for the custody agreement. Yes Adam told me. Leslie handed the paperwork to sign.

You can read it if you want but we are short for time. Sharon nodded okay She signed the paperwork.

I will have this filed while my associate is with Sharon. So even if they put her in lockup Jared would

Be known as your son and no one can try to take him away. Well Sharon if you're put in jail Jared can be placed

into children services. Once this agreement is in place Jared can stay with Adam without any dispute. Sharon

realized Adam was protecting her and Jared and was grateful he thought so far ahead.

Sharon quickly reviewed the paperwork. It seemed fair and she knew she didn't really have a choice.

She knew Adam would take care of Jared it was clear after seeing them together. Sharon signed the paperwork.

Can I say good bye to Jared. Leslie nodded but makes it quick I don't want to anger the DA

Any further. Sharon looked at Adam he sighed go head go see him. Sharon ran up the stairs.

Sharon began to tear up. Sweetheart Mommy has to go somewhere but I will be back. You're going to stay here

with your Dad. Jared smiled Sharon sat next to him and hugged him hard. She kissed his forehead and began to

sob. Adam stood in the doorway. I already spoke to Leslie to make sure

You're going to be home for dinner. Adam smiled Sharon smiled back. Leslie called out we have to go.

Adam reiterated to Leslie file that as soon as possible and do whatever it takes to have her come back home.

Sharon was about to walk out the door and Adam called out to her. She replied yes.

Adam walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Good luck Sharon. Sharon smiled Thank you.

Leslie and Sharon left. Adam sighed he was alone with new nanny and Jared. Adam decided to take a shower

and take Jared out. Adam checked in on Jared he was laughing with the nanny. Leticia I'm going to take a quick

shower. Then I think we will go to the park. The nanny agreed. Adam was clearly

Worried what would happen to Sharon and tried to not to be in front of Jared. He needed him to be strong and

would be. Sharon was terrified of what would happen next but Adam took care of everything. The DA had the

evidence he needed to drop charges against Sharon. He had it for almost a year. Now he had Sharon, he had no

other choice but to address it. Sharon was shaking the new

Associate was very competent and deserved Leslie's confidence. She still has to face charges for assault

on a court officer. The attorney put a good argument for state of mind and reminded him how powerful

Adam had become. The DA didn't need Adam as an enemy. The attorney also made a case the fact Sharon had

another child who needed her. The DA was dragging his feet. The attorney demanded an immediate arraignment.

It was still early in the day in which she could go before a judge.

The DA wanted this mess over with too but didn't want to give in to easily. Take her to the holding cell I will

arrange for an arraignment as soon as I can. The attorney protested but the DA didn't want to come off as soft

and quickly responded everything in its due time. The attorney left the room.

Sharon begged the attorney to call Adam and let him know of the development. The attorney assured he would

as she was taken away to her temporary cell.


	8. Chapter 8

What do you mean a holding cell? Adam demanded the attorney assured him

He would have Sharon released today. Adam wasn't so sure. Adam called Leslie

Did you file the papers Leslie? Leslie assured hi she did first thing everything is on record. Adam looked at Jared I want his mother home Leslie. Call him make sure

He's up to the task. Leslie said she would make sure she would check into it.

Sam packed a bag and looked at the picture of him with Sharon & Jared.

He said he would stay out of this but how could he they were him family for a long time and now he was suppose just to turn his back on them. It wasn't right

He knew Adam was Jared's father but Sam felt like he was too. He couldn't just sit still and wait. He had to see her and make sure she was okay. Sam made his flight

Arrangements he would be in Genoa City tomorrow morning. There was nothing stopping him from leaving. Sam

lightly touched the picture. He missed them already. They had been his whole world and it was time to find out

why Sherrie ran away and who Adam Newman really was. Adam was enjoying being at the park with Jared. He

received a call on his cell phone. Adam Newman he answered Adam we have a problem looks like Were going to

have to go to night court the DA is playing hard ball. Adam sighed Leslie remind him that he doesn't want me to

come down there make everyone aware of recent misdeeds. Adam had something on the DA

He tumbled upon a few months ago and Adam was saving the information for just the right moment. The esteem

DA had been in the company of a certain dark haired beauty who make more money in an hour than most make

in a week and the DA was up for re election. Adam smiled it pays to the in the right place at the right time.

Hours had passed and it was already dinner time. The nanny made a meal and would leave afterwards. Jared

loved his new room Adam made sure it had lots of cars and new toys for Jared. Jared was resilient and he was adjusting well.

It was time to put him to bed and Adam was upset Sharon still hadn't made it home.

Adam was exhausted he tucked Jared in and dismissed the nanny to come back in the morning. He called Leslie

but it went straight to voicemail. Damn they must still be waiting. Adam was restless he had a drink and lay down

in the bed in the bedroom. He had been so tired from the night before and running after a small child.

He was just too tired to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Several hours had passed

and Sharon stood before the judge.

With the recovery of the evidence clearing Sharon of Skye's murder Sharon's charges would be dropped but still

hung for assault of the court officer.

I understand both sides and the DA have come up with a pleas bargain that would beneficial to both parties. Ms

Newman you will be subjected 3 years probation and six months of house arrest. After your house arrest has

rescinded you will be obligated to 200 hours of community service. Sharon was relieved and sighed

She thanked the Attorney for his time and persistence. She realized she was just extremely exhausted it was

well after midnight. She wanted to call Adam but didn't want to wake Jared. She told the attorney not to call she

would just head home. The driver was on stand by and the attorney called the driver to bring her home. Sharon

Sobbed tears of happiness. The driver inquired about her. She simply stated they were tears of joy. She was

glad to have her life back. The car pulled up to the cottage and Sharon practically ran out the car. Sharon opened

the door and ran upstairs. She went to Jared's room first and he was sleeping soundly. She went into Adam's

room and he wasn't there. She checked in her bedroom and he was there

Also sound asleep with a cup of whiskey in his hand. Sharon removed the glass gently. Adam stirred. Sharon

stroked his hair and removed hair from his eye. She said softly I don't know what you did to get me free but I'm

really happy you did.

She bent over and softly kissed Adam on the lips and Adam stirred. He opened his eyes and Sharon was there.

Adam sprung up how everything went. Sharon explained her sentence and showed him the ankle bracelet. Well

isn't that lovely Adam said sarcastically. Sharon laughed I'm free thanks to you and that's all that matters. Thanks

you Adam it's more than I deserve. Adam snickered with a smile. That's so true but I can have the mother of my

son in jail. Sharon nodded and started to leave the room. Adam grabbed her hand and Asked did you just kiss me?

Sharon smiled yes I was glad to be home and see you here I'm sorry if I overstepped.

Adam pulled her closer and said how about trying that now that I'm awake?

Sharon hesitated but leaned in closer for a kiss. Adam cupped her face and said

Come here. They began slowly and then faster. Adam sighed and grabbed her waist to pull her closer to his

body. Sharon then wrapped her around his neck as the two continued to kiss both tearing. Adam pulled away

from her and looked in her eyes.

He struggled to say the next words. I missed you so much Sharon. Sharon smiled and tilted her head I missed

you too Adam. Adam pulled her in again for another

Kiss this time harder. He clearly was hungry for more than just kisses. Sharon looked in his eyes and said I need

you Adam more than I ever needed you.

Adam got choked up on her words. He was about to speak but Sharon put her fingers to his lips. Don't say

anything now. I don't expect you to forgive me nor do I deserve it. The only ways I can show you is proving it to

you every day and gain your trust back. Adam then said it's ironic that you have to gain my trust now. Not long

ago I was the one who needed to gain your sometime ago. Sharon knew she would have to work to repair all

the damage she has done with all the people she loved. Sharon started to open Adam's shirt one button at a

time. Adam removed her shirt. Adam then cupped her face and said. How about tonight we make it about just

you and me. Nothing else matters right at this moment. Sharon said Yes we can .Tonight I'm all yours. Adam

smiled and removed the remaining of her clothes. His lips started on her neck and travelled to her chest. She

removed the remaining of his clothes. They pressed their naked bodies. Adam continued to kiss her as he laid her

down on their bed .His lips traveling down to her stomach.

His tongue licking and gliding back up to her lips. Their lips locked in passion. Adam's hands glided down her

thighs as he lifted her leg slightly so he could lie onto of her. Their bodies joined in rhythm giving into every

gesture and touch the other displayed. With very kiss there was a moan that followed as Adam made love to the

woman he loved. Every time he would slightly pull away. Sharon used her legs to pull him deeper. Adam was

happy to bilge. They made love for hours until they collapsed in each other arms. They were both happy to be

lying in each other's arms. Adam couldn't help but comment. That was amazing. Sharon nodded I felt so

connected to you. Adam yes I felt the same way. Adam cell phone rang. Sharon then said who that could be at

this hour. Adam looked at the phone and recognized the number. Adam picked up and answered Adam Newman.

The man answered Mr. Newman you told to let you know when was on the move.

He's at the airport heading waiting for a flight to Genoa city. Sharon was trying to figure out who was on the

phone. Adam then answered you let me know when

It gets to its destination. The man on the other line agreed. Sharon then asked

Adam, who was that and why were they calling so late? Sharon asked Adam turned to her and said its business

related. Don't worry let's get some sleep Jared will be up

in a few hours. We're going to need our energy. Adam held Sharon in his arms and kissed her forehead. Adam

hugged her tight and said I'm so glad your home. Sharon sighed too. Adam would enjoy tonight and worry about

Sam tomorrow and what he could possibly want. Whatever it was Adam wasn't going to let him get it no matter

what .


	9. Chapter 9

Adam woke up and looked and saw Sharon was still sleeping. He strokes her hair. He was so glad she was home. He was finally able to sleep without any nightmares. Adam let Sharon continue to sleep and

He went into Jared's room. He too was sound asleep. Adam sat beside Jared it was still overwhelming.

Jared resembled him so much. Adam smiled as his hand grazed Jared's face.

Adam was petrified about being a father. He was stepfather for all of a few months but being a father

Day in day out. Adam had no clue how to be a father. The only thing he knew right now he would do anything to protect Jared. Sharon had given him a great gift and chance for someone to love him for the man he is now. Jared would know nothing of his past. Adam would have a clean slate with Jared.

Adam realized as of today everyone would know about his existence, his enemies and his family.

Jared was about to become part of the Newman drama and legacy. Adam sighed he thought to himself

How could you love someone so much just meeting them in one day? Adam began to whisper I will never let anyone hurt you. I also won't make the same mistakes my father made. You will know that I love you everyday. There will never be any doubt about that. Sharon stood in the doorway and listened

She too began to tear up. Adam turned and saw him in the doorway. She walked over to him and stroked his hair. He already knows that you love him just by the way he looks at you. You're not your father Adam. I know you will not make the same mistakes. Adam rested his head on Sharon's stomach.

I have to go into to work today as much I don't want to leave you guys. I really have to go in I have a big meeting today I can't cancelled it's with an overseas company in Australia. Sharon nodded her head

Leticia will be here with Jared. I want her to take him to the park again. Adam looked down at her ankle bracelet. You can't go to the park. Sharon nodded yes I know. There are things I can do around the house to keep myself occupied. Adam sighed it won't be for long before you know it, that thing will be off your ankle. Sharon then said things could be a lot worse I could be behind bars. Jared woke up and slurred

Slurred the words morning mama. Jared put his arms to Adam dada. Adam was surprised. Did he just say what I think he said? He put up his hands again Dada. Adam was beaming with joy. Adam hugged him. That's right I'm dada. Sharon was beaming too. Finally the bond was set. Adam began crying. Now I really don't want to leave. Sharon noo, you go to work we will be fine and were not going anywhere.

Adam looked at her and said ever, promise me Sharon. Sharon smiled I promise. Adam kissed his son's

Forehead and Sharon on the lips as he sprang to take a shower. Adam thought to himself. They're really going to need to talk and decide where they stand for Jared's sake. Adam also had to deal with Sam's

Journey to Genoa City. Leticia took Jared downstairs for some break fast. Adam left his phone on the

Table and the phone rang. Sharon called out to Adam but he didn't hear her. She looked at the phone

The name Diane showed up. Sharon felt a twinge a jealousy. What the hell did she want?

Adam said they were just friends. Sharon didn't believe that for one second. She didn't like or trust Diane. She exactly wasn't known for being honest or trustworthy. She married Victor for his money

And lied to Jack about her son Kyle trying to pass him off as Victor's son. She was just a mess of trouble. Ironically she could see why her and Adam would get along both were out casts but she knew Diane

was up to something. She would just have to be patient and find out. Sharon put the phone down she wasn't going to become one those women. The insecure woman who had to check her

Boyfriend or husband's phone to see who he was talking to. She wasn't going to stoop to that level.

She was about to walk out the room when Adam came out the shower. Did you say something?

Sharon nodded just to let you know your phone was ringing her about to close the door.

Sharon is everything okay? Sharon nodded Yes everything is fine some things I just need to get use to that's all. Adam was puzzled as she walked out. Adam looked at his phone Diane called.

Adam smiled Sharon was jealous that meant she still cared. Adam and Diane had an arrangement

But after last night everything changed. Adam wanted to be with Sharon & Jared to be a family.

It will take some time for him to feel less angry but he knew he could get there. There was a list of things for him to do today to make sure that happened including stopping his arrangement with Diane.

Step 2 finding out why is coming to his town to disrupt Adam getting family and making his life again with Sharon. One problem at a time Adam thought first Sharon & I need to talk about where we stand. Adam wasn't going to let her go. Adam went looking for her but her downstairs with the nanny & Jared. He went downstairs and saw his family sitting at the table. He loved it. He went from waking up alone to being surrounded by people by people who love him. Adam smiled as he walked towards the table. What are you eating little man. Some cereal looks good. The nanny offered to make something for Adam. No I'm just going to grab some coffee thank you. Sharon can I talk to you in private please? Sharon nodded. They stepped off to the side. We need to talk later if that's please. Sharon nodded. They stepped off to the side. We need to talk later if that's okay. Sharon agreed

Maybe you put Jared to bed early. So we can have some alone time. Sharon smiled I will try.

Adam kissed on the lips and said goodbye headed out the door. His driver was ready and waiting to take Adam to the office. When Adam got in the car he dialed the private detective he hired to trail

Sam. The man on the other line answered. It's Adam Newman any word on the Doc. The man replied

He just boarded the plane for Genoa City. He's coming your way Mr. Newman. Adam took a deep breath

Well I'm ready for him. Adam hung up the phone. Adam's assistant Gina came running to him with a handful of messages. Good Morning Gina I know, I know but before you give me the run down.

I need you to do something for me. I need you to order 2 dozen roses to be sent to my home

And I want the card to say. Looking forward to making up for lost time. As Adam finished he sentence

Diane was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Adam took a deep breath and thought this is not how I wanted to start my day. Gina rolled her eyes I tried to tell you Mr. Newman she was here.

Adam assured Gina. It's okay she doesn't listen to anyone anyway. I will deal with this. Don't forget

Make the roses to Sharon Newman. Gina stopped in her tracks. Excuse me Mr. Newman but I thought you just said Sharon Newman. Adam smiled Yes I did and I will explain later. Diane's mouth dropped as well. Gina sends those as soon as possible. Gina thought to herself. Her boss has really gone over the deep end. Mr. Newman the meeting starts in ten minutes. Adam replied Okay Gina I will be there. Buzz me in five to remind me. Dian stood with her hand on her hip white as a ghost.

Why are you sending roses to the cottage to Sharon? Adam rifled through his messages

And replied Because Sharon is alive that's why. Dian stuttered how she could possibly be alive.

It's a long story but all that matters is that Sharon is alive and whatever arrangement has to stop.

Diane walked over to Adam and caressed him. You know were good together why you would want that to stop. Adam laughed well the Diane, the woman I love is alive and that pretty much trumps anything we have. Diane felt offended. She knew they said they were friends but she really enjoyed spending time with him. He was one of the few people in this town who didn't judge her. Now his Barbie doll was back and he didn't want to play anymore. So has she told you where she has been? Adam it's a long story. Too long for us to get into now. Diane then said what about tonight then? Adam looked at her like she was on fire. Really Diane, That's not happening. Diane scoffed well you know where am I if you need me. Gina interrupted five minutes to Showtime. Adam got up from his seat and walked over to Diane. I know you understand I never lied to you about Sharon. She will always have my heart especially now. With that he left the room. Diane was furious her meal ticket was walking out the door.

Diane decided she would see for herself that Sharon was alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Sharon was relived Leticia took Jared to the park. She needed some alone time herself. There was a knock at the door. Sharon was ready for everyone to find out she was alive. Sharon opened the door

And smiled. It was friendly face at the door. Sharon hugged the person at the door. Jack I'm so glad you're here and it's you. I thought maybe the pitchforks would be out already. Jack laughed and hugged her hard. I'm so glad you're alive. Dian came up the walkway and watched the scene. Sharon begged Jack to come in. They sat down on the couch. Jack sighed as he stroked her hair from her face.

I thought we lost you forever because of Adam. Jack don't start it was my idea to run and to stay dead.

Jack then said both you and I have been friend long enough to know your covering for him. Sharon shook her head .it was my idea to stay dead and start a new life. There's a rumor going around that you

Have a son. Sharon responded not a rumor. His name is Jared and he's beautiful. He just turns two

A couple of days ago. Sharon showed him the picture. Jack too was surprised by the resemblance to Adam. So this is Adam's son? Sharon replied yes. Jack said Wow Adam must be furious you had Jared hidden away. Sharon bowed her head and said yes we're not on very good terms and he kind of has a thing with Diane. Jack turned his face up at the name. You know he loves far more than anything he feels for her. Sharon stood up. I have no rights here to claim him. I left him for two year and was living with another man. Sharon explained her relationship about Sam. Jack shook his head and Adam hasn't taken your head off. Sharon shook her head. He did a lot of yelling and screaming. He's far from over my keeping Jared from him. Jack stood next to her. Sharon one thing I do know in his own way Adam loves you. He was broken hearted when you were declared dead. He was hell bent on revenge on Victor

Because he blamed your death on him. Sharon shook her head. I knew he would be destroyed but to go after Victor. Well Jack continued to explain. He and Nick actually worked together to get the evidence

That cleared you of Skye's murder. He brought immediately to the DA and fought tooth and nail to clear you. When you died the DA pushed it aside. Now that you're back I'm pretty sure Adam made him deal with it. Sharon smiled yes he did I have this. She showed off her ankle bracelet. Jack teased her not the latest fashion huh. Jack grabbed her I'm just glad you're alive and now with your son. Have you spoken to Nick already? I know he must have been charming. Sharon laughed Well I'm still waiting for that tidal wave because I know it won't be pretty. He and Adam are working on the big Australian deal.

Jack nodded his head yes. The head of the company just died and there are two sons. One is the dangerous one playboy that type of thing and the other is more responsible. I think his initials are JJ

They are a billion dollar bus they make Victor look like a pauper. Sharon was impressed Adam was

Working such a big deal. Wow Adam must be excited. Sharon proclaimed. Jack agreed. You have to hand it to Junior after you died he became driven. His business savvy has been a goldmine for Newman enterprises. Sharon sat down. She realized the enormity of how Adam used her death to make Newman successful. She was proud of him. Adam got what he wanted power and success she said aloud. Jack agreed and He stated Now he has you too and Jared. Adam has it all. Jack then asked so when you get out the bracelet. Sharon said my lawyer said 3-6 months. Jack I see you out of them in three months. They both laughed Leticia returned with Jared. Jack this nanny Leticia and this is.

Jared ran into her arms is my son Jared. Jack was overwhelmed. Wow he looks just like Adam. It's uncanny how much he does. Well I'm going to leave you guys alone. Sharon if you need anything

Just call me. Thank you Jack I appreciate your visit. He shrugged what friends are for. Jack left

Sharon started playing with Jared while Leticia got lunch ready. Leticia do you mind doing me a huge favor. The woman agreed. Thanks so much I want to surprise Mr. Newman. The woman was happy to help. Leticia left to do what Sharon requested for her. She wanted it ready by the time Adam got home for dinner.

Adam was in his the middle of his meeting and everyone was talking and his mind shifted to last night when he made love to Sharon. Adam smiled tonight he would tell Sharon he wanted her back and he wanted to still get married. Then Adam was brought back to reality. Adam what do you think about that proposal. Adam then asked can you repeat the question. They asked him again if they merge

With Jax Cosmetics one of the biggest in the industry now by JJ the son who was running it.

Adam asked why is when we have these meetings JJ is never available. Well you're talking to the VP Adam. Jerry no disrespect to you but your brother is the one who needs to be at these meetings with you. Jerry then explained well he's kind of delayed. Adam then said ahhh so we need to make exceptions. I'm kind of feeling like Newman Inc is getting no respect here. My brother and I Adam points to Nick work together we expect the same from you. Let's arrange something when he is

Available. Jerry agreed and the video conference was done. Adam dismissed everyone and asked

Nick to stay. What's your opinion on this Nick? Nick shook his head do you think they're playing us.

Adam rubbed his hands on his face. I think we need to get in a room with JJ before we settle anything. The brother both agreed. Nick then proceeded now to personal business. I wanted to go over to see Sharon today. Adam didn't like that idea he wasted to speak to her alone tonight to get things back on track. Adam then suggested why you don't go over there for lunch instead. I kind of wanted to talk to Sharon this evening. I do warn you don't argue in front Jared. I don't want him upset in any way.

Nick resented Adam's request. Then asked who do you I am? Adam answered well brother we all know you like to claim your righteousness and I know Sharon made a mistake staying away. Then Nick started

You have no clue what my children had to deal with. Your children weren't the only who suffered. I lost the woman I loved and now I found a son I never knew. So I think there's enough hurt to go around. All I'm asking is that you respect my son when you go over. Make sure he's not in the room. That's all I'm asking. I would do the same for you. Nick sucked his teeth. Adam shook his head I mean it Nick

If I get a call that Jared was upset. You will have to deal with me. Adam walked out. Gina did you have the roses sent. Gina nodded. Adam wanted to give Sharon a head up that Nick was coming.

The doorbell rang and Sharon opened the door and it was Diane. Adam's phone call came in.

Sharon ran to get the phone. Hello Adam. Sharon didn't let him finish. You want to tell me why Diane is here to see me? Adam was speechless. Let me guess to tell you're just friends. Sharon hung up the phone on Adam. What the hell do you want Diane? Diane smiled I just wanted to see for myself

That Lazarus has risen. Sharon sighed. Whatever you have to say make it quick. Diane said okay

Adam and I have an agreement and have one for some time now. I just wanted you to know

You coming back to Genoa City don't change that. Sharon smirked and said Wow you're pretty pathetic

What's wrong Adam told you I was back and broke all ties from you? Are you here because you

Play toy is longer available? What happened between you and Adam while I was gone has nothing to do with me. Sooner or later every man realizes you're just not the marrying kind. Diane then said well we all can marry them and leave them for Nick can we? Sharon became aggravated. I want you to leave before you wake up my son. Diane then said oh Noah is home. Sharon then said no my son Jared

. Diane then said who's Jared? Sharon Adam and my son that's who. So scamper away you bitch in heat. You're not welcomed in my house anymore. Diane was floored. Then decided to speak again. That's the only reason Adam is willing to walk away from me is because you managed to get pregnant yet again.

Sharon listen you whore. Adam & I love each other and I will be damned you won't get him.

Adam is not only the father of my son but he's the love of my life. There's no other man for me

But for you we just have wait for the cash register to open before you run after your next man.

The only thing you see is dollar signs I love Adam for who is not what he can give me. It's never been

About that for us. So you can try to hold onto him if you want to but I'm here now and I'm not letting

He goes for anyone. So take you money grubbing paws out of here before you wake my son. Diane

Then said this isn't over. Adam smiled as he was outside the cottage and heard ever y word Sharon said.

He was beaming. She still loved him and wanted him that's all he needed to hear. He waited for Diane to come out of the cottage before he confronted her.

What did you hope to accomplish Diane? Did you think Sharon would cower down to you? What happened between us was just sex, just an itch I needed to scratch. What Sharon & I have

Has nothing to with our son. We love each other beyond you're little brain comprehension.

I suggest you stay the hell away from me and Sharon if you don't you will regret it.

Diane tried to poster herself. Are you threatening me Adam? Adam then grinned an evil grin.

Let me explain to you Diane if you try to get between me and Sharon it won't happen. I will never let anyone come between me and Sharon I don't care who it is. Now be gone witch from my sight. Adam watched Diane get in her car and take off. Adam was about to go back in the cottage when he got the call. Adam answered Adam Neman here. The man on the other line reported that checked into a motel. Then Adam said now it's time to deal with problem # 2. Adam went back into his car where his driver was waiting. The next stop Sunset hotel Jeffrey. The car took off. Sharon looked out the window when she thought she heard something. She thought to herself it must been Diane's car. Then she saw a figure

It was Nicholas. Sharon then said here we go round # 2 the ex husband approaches. Sharon opened the door and said Hello Nick. Hello Sharon. Come in I have been waiting for you. Nick wasn't surprised Adam gave her a heads up. Nick entered the cottage and took a seat.


	11. Chapter 11

Sharon opened the door and there stood Nick this day couldn't get any worse. Sharon took one look at

Nick was really angry with her. Sharon was ready for any grief he was going to give her. Nick then proceeded

with questions. Where was Sharon and why she kept herself from her loved ones. Especially her kids how could

she let them think she was dead. She proceeded to explain that if it wasn't for Adam

Finding the evidence she needed to clear her name. She would still be in prison now. Nick looked

Down at her ankle and said are you really free Sharon or just temporarily free. Sharon then replied

I'm not behind bars and can be here for my children. Nick then said speaking of children.

When were you going to tell your children you had a son? A son no less with Adam of all people. Sharon said

well with everyone judging me the way they did when I was in jail. Who could I turn to? Who would have

supported me Nick? You of course not because you would have just judged me.

Nick then chided in were you ashamed of having Adam's son. Sharon got upset How dare you Nick?

A child is nothing to be ashamed of. I love Adam there's no way I'm ashamed of him.

The only thing that ashamed me was the way my family treated me when I was in jail.

All of you turned your backs on me. I didn't want tell anyone. Not even Adam because I was afraid What the D.A.

would do to him. So I protected him the best way I could. I'm not ashamed of my child or any of my children. Is it

Nick that you're ashamed or are just jealous? Nick sighed and sucks his teeth. I could never be jealous of Adam.

Jared is Adam's son so deal with it. What is your purpose today to judge me?

For my mistakes or to see if the rumors are true. The fact is I made a lot of mistakes but Adam was never a

mistake nor my son. My purpose to be here today is to get an explanation for our children as to why you stayed

away and let them believe you were dead. Not only have that that you chose to make a life for yourself without

chose Adam's son over them. Sharon yelled that's not the way it was at all Nick. That's just your

twisted version. There's no way I chose Jared over Faith & Noah. There was no way I was going to have my son

in jail. Neither of my children deserved that. I was alone, pregnant and on the run. I made the best decision I

could. You put your own spin on this all you want the fact I made the best decision I could at the time. You don't

have to like it or respect it but you do have to deal with it.

You were there for Faith and for Noah when they needed you. If Adam brought Jared back here everyone would

know I was alive and be after me. Nick stood up and started to raise his voice.

Leticia came downstairs and stated that Mr. Newman left strict instruction that no one is to disturb

Jared with yelling and screaming. If you continue I will have no other choice but to call Mr. Newman

And he could deal with him himself. Nick sucked his teeth and said you know what I'm done here.

Nick Sharon called after him. Nick turned what? Sharon then asked when I can see faith.

Nick quickly said when you have a court order that's when. Otherwise Faith stays right where she is.

Nick that's not fair. You just continue to be a bully Nick. Nick then said Life's not fair Sharon so deal with it.

Sharon picked up the pillow and threw it the slammed door. Sharon threw herself on the sofa

He's never going to forgive me or let me see my daughter. Things are just like they were when I left.

Leticia looked at Sharon and said he will eventually come around. No real father would keep their child from their

mother. Leticia words rang true for Sharon. Sharon did the exact same thing to Adam and she couldn't blame him

for being upset with her. Sharon made a lot of mistakes. She then decided to call Noah it went straight to

voicemail. She didn't want to leave a message afraid he didn't hear the news yet and it would upset him. She left

no message. She just sat on the sofa beating her up for all the decisions she made. She thought to herself did

she really make the right decision to stay today she felt like she never should have come back. Leticia went

upstairs to check on Jared and sang him a lullaby hoping the noise didn't disturb him. On other side of town

Adam was angered that the elusive JJ hadn't call. Adam wanted this deal to go through in the worst way. JJ was

clearly jerking him around And he wanted to know why. Gina tries to get JJ again. Gina answered no problem Mr.

Newman. She tried again it went to voicemail. Voicemail she said into the intercom. Adam sighed the day was

almost done he would need to pick something up for night with Sharon. Adam wanted to close the deal for

Deception Cosmetics to merge with beauty of nature but that bridge would not be crossed today.

JJ was an elusive character and Adam was curious about. JJ developed a reputation for being a corporate raider.

Not to mention anyone really knew what he looked like. The only picture they had of him was when he was 19

years old and married his high school sweetheart. Adam found out she mysteriously died in a bombing and no

one really knew the details. The Jax family was from Australia The former head of the family was poor and started

in the coal mines. He eventually worker his way up and bought the company. They started in diamonds and

branched into oil. Then the Jax family had a part of everything media, fashion, jewelry and even cosmetics. They

were known for being wealthier than god. JJ was the younger of two boys and was always a drifter and never

stayed in one place long. Jerry however was eldest of the sons was known not for going by the rules like JJ.

He was known for brokering some shady deals. JJ had developed and expertise for buying companies

Breaking them off selling them for profits. Always for multimillion dollar. JJ was known for being a gambler, a rebel

and a ladies' man. When Jerry came to him about a deal with Newman enterprises

The name rang a bell. You see JJ was very good friend with someone who lived in Genoa city.

When he died he made JJ promise he would come to Genoa city and check on certain Genoa City resident. Her

name was Sharon Newman. He remembers his friend saying Adam was the reason Sharon's marriage to Jack was

destroyed because of his misdeed against his father. JJ didn't like him right away

He was too cocky. JJ was would make Adam wait. JJ also knew the damage he did to Sharon stealing her baby

and claiming the baby died. JJ didn't much like Nick either thought he was a spoiled brat

Who looked like he never grew up. JJ would use this deal to get back at Adam. He never went back on a promise

to a friend. JJ knew a lot about both brothers that Adam was the toast of Wall Street at one point. That Nick had

taken over only to have it taken away by their father Victor Newman. JJ respected the empire Victor Newman built

but he didn't have too much confidence in his sons. Adam had no idea that JJ was playing elusive to bid time. He

thought it was a business tactic of his. JJ had a plan how everything would happen and how he would destroy

Adam. He would make him pay for what he did to Sharon. JJ didn't care who would get in his way. JJ sat on his jet

looking at an old photo of him and his old friend Brad Carlton. Brad was in love with Sharon and asked JJ if

anything happened to him to protect her. JJ had been wrapping up things in china when he heard of Bradley's

Death. They had become close when Bradley lived in Sydney they grew up together and were best friends for

years. This was the least he could do for him. He looked down at the picture of Sharon

His private detective dug up. She is beautiful JJ thought and the love of Adam's life. Not for long JJ smiled. Look

out Adam Newman I'm about to turn your world upside down.

JJ had continued to read about Sharon's life and he became fascinated by her and wanted to get to know her

better. He also knew that Sharon still had ties to Adam but he would do everything he could to break them. JJ

had to decide whether or not he would go into the business with Adam in order to extract this revenge. JJ would

start where could with Sharon. JJ was impressed by her and knew she could be a possible challenge but JJ

always loved challenges. This would be one he could enjoy. He knew Sharon was Adam's former wife and

fiancée. No update on their relationship that mean she was fair game. JJ was known for his ruthlessness and his

way with women. He would sweep Sharon off her feet without telling her who he was. You see JJ never went

back on his promises and always looked out for his friends. Brad was like a brother to him and they had gotten

out of more scrapes then he could count and this would be one he would se to the end. JJ decided he would

come to Sharon slowly As a friend and then make her fall in love with him. He pretty much decided Sharon was

someone he wanted to possess and have. JJ was known for always getting what he wanted one way or

another.

Sharon had no idea what was coming her way. Back at the cottage Sharon had realized she would have to fight

to see Faith even if it meant supervised visits. She had a renewed lease on life and Faith should know her

brother Jared. Nick had a point about the siblings knowing each other. Sharon dwelled on the fact that Adam

would come home and still be upset with her. She wanted to know what he wanted to talk about. Sharon picked

up the phone and called Leslie to see about arranging to fight for some visits.

Leslie assures Sharon she would do her best to get arrangements for visits. Leslie asked if she spoke to

Nick to try to arrange something. Her current situation would be held against her. Sharon would do her best to

make amends to her children. Sharon dwelled on the night before to memories of her and Adam making love. She

remembered each touch, each kiss and each whisper. She had hoped They could get past her mistakes. She

knew she would have to gain Adam's trust again and that would Be very hard to do. Sharon knew in her heart

she loved Adam and wanted to be with him. She had stayed away to protect him and hoped one day he would

be able to forgive her. Then the phone rang it was Adam. Sharon picked up the phone Hello. Adam pretty much

knew how Sharon's day was but asked anyway. Sharon sighed it was ok She didn't want get into much detail.

She explained to him about her day with the barrage of visitors and especially Diane.

She then explained how Diane claimed him ad her prize and how he wanted to be with but only because we

have a son he would stay. Sharon then asked as plainly as she could. Do you want to be with Diane? Do you

have feelings for Diane? Was last night a mistake? Adam then interrupted her Sharon.

I understand you have questions. We can't discuss this over the phone wait until I get home and we will have a

long conversation. Sharon didn't feel reassured by his words. She felt like Adam had feelings for Diane but

Sharon would try to remain positive. She felt like she had lost Adam. She choked back her tears and said okay.

Adam then said don't let anyone upset you today. I left special instructions for Leticia for Jared tonight. Please

just follow her lead. I have to go I have another meeting. I will be home as soon as I can. Sharon frowned and

hung up the phone. Sharon had a bad feeling about this.

Leticia came downstairs and had a bag Jared was awake and ran into his mother's arms.

Sharon then said wow aren't you a bowl of energy. Leticia what's with the bag?

Leticia told Sharon the Mr. Newman left strict instructions that she and Jared were to spend the night

At the GAC. Sharon was puzzled why would he do that. Now Sharon started having really bad thoughts.

Why wouldn't he want Jared not here when he got home? Leticia explained Mr. Newman wanted to be alone with

Sharon tonight that it was very important. Sharon remembered Adam said to follow her

Lead. Sharon would do just that. As Leticia was leaving there was a knock at the door. Sharon was exhausted

with all the visitors she couldn't deal with one more. She opened the door and was really surprised. It was Noah

standing in front t of her. She hugged him immediately and started crying.

Noah held onto to his mother for dear life. I can't believe you're alive. Sharon pulled him into the cottage on he

sat on the sofa. He looked around and saw a little boy and a strange woman. Leticia before you go can you just

wait. Noah I would like to meet someone. Jared comes here for minute. This is your big brother Noah. Noah this is

your brother Jared. Noah was shocked. Hello Jared Noah put his hand out to Jared. Jared slapped his hand in his.

Noah laughed. I have a brother. Wow he looks so much like Adam. Sharon smiled yes he does. This is why I

stayed away I didn't want your brother to be taken away or for you to see me in jail. If it wasn't for Adam finding

the evidence that's what would have happened.

Noah then said I was angry at first but then I realized it must have been scary for you. Sharon nodded

She then said I never wanted to leave you or your sister. I just did what I thought was right.

Noah was holding Jared and making faces. I get why you stayed away mom. I been running for years

And the way we spoke the last time we saw each other. I couldn't blame you for not trusting any of us.

What about Adam how does he feel about being a dad? Sharon smiled Well he's getting use to it.

They get along like they knew each other the whole time. Well I have to go Noah said. He hugged Jared and said

I will come back and see you. Jared smiled. Mom I'm so glad I came to see you. I want you to know I'm glad

you're alive and I understand why you stayed away. It may take a while but I'm pretty

Sure Dad will let you see Faith soon. Especially now that Jared part of our family.

Sharon sighed well your father doesn't see it that way. Noah patted his mother and said

Let me talk to him. See if I can work something out. Sharon smiled I don't want you getting in

The middle. Noah I can't stand the fact he won't let you see Faith. Faith and Jared and going to get along

Just fine you will see. Sharon hoped for the best all of them left together. Sharon was sad to see them all go. She

had decided she would cook Adam dinner since it was just the two of them. She would make his favorite steak

and potatoes. Sharon made a salad, steak and potatoes she set the table and decided

To take a shower. She wanted to put something nice on for Adam when he came home.

Adam lied to Sharon about a meeting he wanted to see someone on his way home.

He stopped at a motel room 221 and knocked on the door. The door opened and a man answered I have been

expecting you. Adam entered the room. You want to tell me what you're doing here Sam?

I thought I made it clear I appreciate you looking out for my family but they're my responsibility now.

Sharon and I will be moving forward and you're just not needed here. Sharon told me nothing happened

between you. So I don't get why the appearance. Sam sighed a guy like you wouldn't understand Adam.

I cared for those two for two years and they were my family. They are not your family Adam yelled.

Sam don't push me, you have no clue who I am. Sam I know perfectly well who you are. You be surprised how

much info they have on the internet. Adam then said you can't believe everything you read. Sharon forgave me

for all that stuff. Sam Well I just want to make my friends is okay.

Sam I don't know what your angle is but Sharon belongs with me and always has. Now that she's back home I

won't let you or anyone get in the way of that. You can be friends all you want as long as you don't expect

anything in return. Sam nodded I can understand where you're coming from because I love her too. Adam then

asked if she in love with you? Sam shook his head I don't know she never showed anything but kindness and

gratitude. Jared was always her priority. There was something she told that didn't make any sense but it does

now. Adam said sarcastically she said she had no room in her heart

For anyone because she did something horrible. I thought she meant the murder but now I know

It was keeping Jared from you. She never for one day let herself believe she should have happiness

Because she stayed away. She never stopped torturing herself and I believe she never let you go either.

She never let me in because she never let you out. Adam smiled because he did the same but he still didn't trust

Sam. You can by and see them tomorrow in the afternoon but very late. Adam left and had a grin from ear to ear

Sam told him what he needed to hear. He needed to know before he went through with his plan for tonight.

Adam got in his car and finally headed home to come face to face with Sharon alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam pulled up in front of the cottage and was dark inside. He was afraid Sharon wasn't there.

He was vague on the phone but he wanted to talk to her face to face. He did a lot of thinking but

Sam really helped him realize what decision he had to make. Adam enjoyed making Sharon squirm

For a little while. He put the key in the door and opened and was surprised to the scene he walked in.

There were candles everywhere and a smell of roses in the air. Adam smiled and called out to Sharon.

She didn't answer. Adam called out to her again and started looking all around for her. He went to the dining room and the table was set and looked fantastic. Then Sharon came out from the shadows.

Welcome home Adam. Adam turned around and was floored. She was wearing a red dress he never seen before made out of lace and stuck to very curve of her body. Adam looked down and she had red high heels that made her legs look like they went for days. Her hair was up in bun and had curls around her face. Adam couldn't believe what he walked in on. Sharon then purred I hope your hungry because I made your favorite. He looked at her from head to toe and said I'm starving. He went over to her

And went to kiss her but she gave him her cheek. Adam was disappointed but was willing to wait.

Adam then said Wow everything looks great Sharon. Sharon nodded and said Thank you, now eat up.

Adam couldn't take his eyes off her and concentrate on his food. She hadn't glanced his way once.

He didn't like that he could feel she was cold and he knew it had to do with Diane.

Adam then stopped eating. Sharon then asked in a polite cool tone is something wrong Adam?

Adam nodded and said yes there is. You want to tell me what's bothering you? Sharon was afraid to talk

You never answered my question about Diane. Is what she said true because I know what I did was wrong Adam and I don't deserve your forgiveness but you deserve better than Diane.

Adam said I do and who would that be Sharon? Who do I deserve to have? Sharon then answered someone who's going to love more than your wallet. Adam laughed you're really jealous aren't you?

Sharon laughed no I'm not jealous. She was lying out of her teeth. Adam just smiled this whole thing has been very hard Sharon. The fact is Diane and I were nothing more than people sharing their pain.

You don't get it do you. Adam stood up. Adam grabbed Sharon's hand and kissed it. There has been no one else for me since that first thanksgiving four years ago. Even when I thought you were gone

No one loved me the way you did, understood me or even rooted for me like you did. You gave me something no other woman gave me. You gave me a brand new life. You saw the good in me when no one else did. There will never be anyone else for me. Adam there's something I have to tell you.

Adam thought he knew what she was going to say but he would be surprised. When Nick came here today he said I was ashamed that's why I told no one about Jared .He made me realize that as much as we have hurt each other we cant help but love each other. I'm so proud to be your son's mother.

We created a life together that's beautiful, strong and growing everyday. I know you're going to be a great father. I have no doubt about that. I know it will take a long time to forgive me. I am really sorry for keeping Jared from you. Nothing ever happened between Sam and I. the truth is. Adam put his finger on her lips. I know the truth Sharon. We spent the last two years lost and empty. You being alive I thought was the greatest gift but you topped that with a son. Now I'm the happiest man in the world

Because I have a family. I just wish my mom was here to see him grow up. Sharon wiped the tear that fell from his eye. She's with us Adam right here as she put her hand on his heart. We see her everyday in Jared. Adam couldn't stay angry anymore, he wanted to enjoy he was alone with Sharon.

She was looking beautiful and he couldn't resist her. He put his hand under shin and lifted her head to look in his eyes. I love you so much Sharon. I don't ever want to let you go. I want you with me always.

Sharon smiled I love you too Adam I couldn't imagine my life without you. Adam glide his hand around her face and whispered how about tonight I show you how much I missed you. We have the whole house to ourselves. Why don't we make the best of it? It's just you and me we are in our private world

But first there's something I need ask you. Sharon was curious. Sharon I thought I lost you forever and my life was empty. Nothing would ever be the same without you. Now you were brought back into my life and I didn't realize how quickly everything can disappear. I don't want to hold onto the past

What was done was done. Our life begins today, our family, our love and our hope for the future.

I gave up on hope because there only be one great love of my life and that was you. I never want to spend another day without you knowing that I love you more than any man can love a woman.

Adam when I lf Genoa City I felt like my life was over and I would never see you again. I thought it was better if you thought I was dead but the problem was my love for you couldn't be dead. When I found out about Jared I thought to myself he was the closest I could have to having you with me. It killed me every day that we couldn't be with you. There wasn't a day I didn't wish I were here with you.

Adam said you don't know how good that makes me feel. Sharon pulled away. Adam said hey where are you going? Sharon just follows me. Adam followed her into the candle lit living room.

She removed her dress as he stood in front of her. I don't want you to tell me I want you to show me.

Adam looked at Sharon who was in red lingerie and I think I can make that happen but I think you need to put something on. Sharon looked confused Adam pulled out her engagement ring.

Adam got on one knee I never want to be without you again so Ms. Newman would you do me the honor and be Mrs. Newman again. Sharon began to tear. Is that a yes? Sharon nodded happily

And put her hand out. Adam put the ring on her finger. That's exactly where it belongs. Adam said

He swooped up and kissed Sharon. Sharon began to remove his shirt as he kissed her neck.

She ripped off his shirt and she began to remove the rest of his clothes. Adam picked her up and laid her down on the sofa they continued to kiss. They remained entwined as they made love

Letting go of everything to express their renewed commitment. They went from the sofa to the floor.

They got lost in each other for hours. After collapsing from exhaustion they laid in each other arms.

Adam stroked Sharon's hair. She listened to Adam's heart. This where I belong. Adam said yes you do.

I was thinking. Sharon lifted her head. Yes what were you thinking? What do you say if we got married?

Right away. Sharon was puzzled. Adam what's right away? I cant exactly go anywhere with this thing on my ankle. Adam then said What if we have the wedding here all we need is Jared.

Sharon smiled are you sure? You don't want to wait? Adam said I don't want to wait another minute.

I want us to be a real family. Sharon sat up. Adam we are a real family we don't need a ceremony for

That. Adam said no we don't but I want one and I know you do. Sharon smiled Yes I want to have a

Wedding as soon as possible. Adam hugged and kissed her. Adam said you made me the happiest man

In the whole world. They began kissing again and ran upstairs to their bedroom. Adam pinned her to

The bed as his lips traveled all over her body. Sharon moaned Adam's name and encouraged him to

Continue. Adam smiled and was eager to oblige. Sharon dug her nails in his back as he continued to

Enjoy her sounds of please. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms after basking in the glory of their

Love.

On the other the side of the world JJ walked in the his company office and on his desk was a

Picture of JJ & Brad Carlton. Don't worry Brad I'm going to take down Adam Newman for you

And for Sharon whether she likes it or not. JJ poured a drink and toasted to his plan of destruction.


	13. Chapter 13

JJ stood at his desk still staring at the picture. When he heard of Brad's death he couldn't believe he was gone. When he got his letter after his will was read he gave a detailed account of Adam Newman

This was before his crimes against Sharon. JJ read what he did to Sharon he couldn't understand how she could forgive him. Brad said she had a kind heart and was one the sweetest person he knew.

JJ picked up the phone and dialed the phone. Jerry tell the Newman's I will be heading to Genoa City

In a few weeks to finalize this deal. Thanks JJ Jerry sounded relieved. What changed your mind JJ?

I know you were totally against it. Let's just say I had a change of heart as he looked at the file the investigator gave him and stared at Sharon's picture.

Sam got up and began moving around to get ready to see Sharon & Jared. He would jump into the shower and get dressed. He looked at the picture he had on the nightstand. He told Adam exactly what he wanted to hear. He couldn't admit to him his sole purpose there was to convince Sharon to come

Back to New Mexico. He had to play this one safe and act like he wasn't a threat so Adam could have his guard down. He wasn't giving up that easy just letting everyone else think he was.

Adam woke up and turned over and began staring at Sharon sleeping. He finally felt life was going the

Way it needs to be. They would be married and no one could take her from him again. While she was presumed dead everyone kept telling him because they weren't married he had no rights. As if what they shared meant nothing. He wouldn't let that happen again he would have everything he wanted.

His wife, his son and his company that was all he needed and now he were complete.

Sharon stirred Adam are you okay? Adam stroked her hair from her face and kissed her lips.

I'm just perfect. I have everything I need right now life couldn't be better. Sharon smiled oh really

She looked at her ring on her finger. You know last night was amazing I thought it was a dream.

Adam replied nope not a dream. He pulled her closer Let me show you how real it was. Sharon giggled

Adam. He kissed her silent and she gave in. He pulled her naked body close to his and proceeds to run his hands up her leg. She wrapped her legs around his back as he looked in her eyes and said I love you

She replied back I love you Adam. Their bodies in sync with each other to their own rhythm.

Adam's glided from her lips to her neck. Sharon pulled his head back up for a kiss. They both closed their eyes and let their bodies take over all the talking. They continued to make love all morning.

They fell asleep for a short nap. The phone rang Adam sighed. Sharon stirred he had her body up against his as he lifted his arm to pick up the phone. It was Nick. Nick I told Gina I'm not coming in today. Nick then responded I thought you would want to know this right away. Jerry just called

He said JJ is coming down in a few weeks to finalize the deal himself. Adam laughed well the almighty

JJ will make an appearance I wonder what changed his mind? Nick said I asked the same thing. The only thing Jerry would say was that JJ had a change of heart. Adam smiled we are actually going to do

This Nick. We are going to take Newman to new heights. Thanks for the news I will be in tomorrow.

We are celebrating today. Nick said really, what are you celebrating? Adam answered proudly we

Are getting married again. Sharon smiled when he said it. You and Noah should really come we are going to narrow the details today. Nick then said I will talk to Noah. I will let you know.

Adam said okay it would be nice to have both Sharon's sons there along with Faith. I know Sharon would love it. Nick said let me think about it okay. Adam agreed. Sharon then said I'm very proud of you

Putting aside how you feel so my children could be there. I love you so much. She leaped into his arms and he laughed. Wow if this reaction I get when I'm nice to Nick I should nicer to him often.

Sharon giggled you're awful. Well out son should be returning from his night out with Leticia.

We can tell the good news about the marriage. His mother and father making it official.

We have so much to do. Sharon frowned but I'm stuck here. Adam then grabbed his laptop

That's what the internet is for. Sharon smiled I thought we wanted this as soon as possible.

Well you that JJ guy from Australia I was telling you about. He's coming to Genoa city to close our deal finally. Sharon gasped Adam that's great. I know how much you wanted this deal.

So what date are we talking here then? Sharon asked Adam cupped her face. You're not disappointed

I'm putting it off. Sharon replied no you're actually giving me time to plan things. There was another call

Adam picked up. Adam its Leslie I need to come over and talk to you and Sharon. Something has come up about the DA. Adam was curious okay sure come one over. Sharon looked puzzled what did Leslie want? Adam shrugged I don't know but she's on her way over so we better jump in the shower.

So much for the day off. They kissed all the way into the bathroom. They made love one more time in the shower. Then proceeded to get ready for their day. Sharon got dressed first. I will go downstairs and make some coffee and lunch. Adam said okay I have to make one call. Adam picked up the phone and dialed. A man answered any word on . He hasn't left the motel yet. Keep an eye on him

I want to know everywhere he goes. No problem Mr. Newman. You see Adam believed what he said about Sharon but he didn't believe for one second Sam gave up on Sharon. Adam didn't trust anyone except Sharon. He knew he couldn't. You don't spend two years with a woman like Sharon and just walk away from her. Adam knew the vet had something planned. He just didn't know what.

Adam got dressed and ready for the day. He and Sharon were engaged and his son was on his way home. He wasn't going into work today. When Adam came downstairs Sharon was in the kitchen

The door bell rang. It was Leticia. He opened the door. Good afternoon. Jared ran into Adam's arms dada. Adam smiled hello little man. He gave him his hand and Jared slapped it. Adam smiled

How was he last night he asked Leticia? He was very good Mr. Newman well we have some good

News. Sharon came out the kitchen and Jared put his arms out for Sharon. Mama he squealed

Sharon smiled hello sweetheart. She hugged and kissed him. How was your night away from mommy and daddy? Jared smiled Leticia said he had a good time. I'm going to put him down for a nap. Adam tickled later we're going to play cars. Jared nodded and said dada. Adam yes Dad .Adam kissed him on the forehead as Leticia took him upstairs. The doorbell rang again it was Leslie. She wasn't alone

She had a police officer. Adam and Sharon looked worried. What's going on here Leslie?

Did something happen with Sharon's parole. Leslie answered something happened with Spencer.

You guys haven't seen the news. Sharon and Adam shook their heads. We were busy this morning.

You can go head and remove her ankle bracelet. Well it hit the news this morning that Spencer

Was convicted of using the services of a call girl and jury tampering in your case. Adam acted like he was shocked Sharon looked at him. Sharon was shocked I can't believe it. So he tampered with the jury

And they have on tape for your trial. Your conviction for assault gets thrown own as well as any of his convictions he prosecuted. Since this is an embarrassment to the City. They won't be pursuing any further charges against you. Sharon cried out I'm free totally free. Leslie nodded yes totally free.

That means Nick can't stop you from seeing Faith your charges were thrown out. Sharon began to cry and Adam held her. I told you everything is going our way now. Adam kissed her on the forehead.

The officer removed the ankle bracelet. Sharon jumped up and down. Adam laughed and she hugged Leslie thanks so much Leslie. Leslie then said I did my job. Adam said you went above and beyond expects a bonus and invitation. Leslie said invitation. Adam said yes now that Sharon is free we can get married anywhere we want now. Sharon yes we can. We need some champagne now.  
>Adam went to get champagne and they toasted to Sharon's new found freedom. Leslie<p>

Drank her glass and insisted she had to go. Adam grabbed Sharon you know now we can actually go

Out and celebrate lets go to the club just the three of us we can have Leticia go home and just spend the day with Jared. Sharon like that idea that sounds like a plan let's do it. Adam pulled her down to the sofa

Not right let's just enjoy this moment alone. Sharon I like that idea. He laid her on the coach and began kissing her. They didn't realize that someone was looking in the window watching them.

The man picked up the phone to call in his report. Yeah they're living together looks like they are celebrating something. I want a daily log of all their activities until I get there. Keep me informed

Of everything I don't care what it is. The man agreed and hung up the phone. He continued to take pictures of Adam & Sharon. His boss wanted everything and he was going to get everything.

The man watched the couple as continued to make him blush. JJ looked at the phone and

Said enjoy your happiness now Adam because it won't last I guarantee it.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon and Adam were lying in each other's arms. Sharon turned to Adam. Is it okay if we just

Stay home tonight just the three of us. I'm not ready to face the public just yet. Adam replied we can do anything you want sweetheart. I kind of like the idea of the three of us having dinner tonight.

Last night was wonderful but… Sharon interrupted Adam But you missed Jared. Adam laughed that Sharon knew him so well. Sharon continued I see how you are with it's really great. Adam sat up

Speaking of that I promised our little man. I would play cars with him. I will tell Leticia she can go

Home. Sharon smiled okay I will start dinner. Sharon finally felt like she was home and everything was falling into place. When she got up she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Sharon looked out the window and she didn't see anyone there. She chalked it up to her imagination.

Leticia came downstairs and said goodbye to Sharon. Leticia walked out the cottage and noticed

A car that was unusual. When she got closer to the car the windows were very darkly tinted.

You couldn't see the driver. As she approached the car took off. Leticia got in her car and didn't think about it again.

In Australia JJ was meeting one of his partners Kate. So how much information do you have on her?

I have all I need. Well I think she's a fascinating woman. Wrongly accused of her Fiancée's wife's murder.

That Newman family is surely interesting. Kate looked at JJ's face. Jax are you listening to me?

Are you sure you want to go through with this? It seems you have become quite fascinated

With Sharon Newman. Jax replied She's just collateral damage. Kate then said I don't think so

Jax I've seen the way you look at her picture. You're in deep and you haven't even gotten to

Genoa City yet. We have been partners for years and I've never seen you so obsessed

With every aspect of this guy's Adam Newman's life especially her. Jax shook his head she's just a big part of the revenge plot she will be the final piece once everything has been done.

I want Adam to suffer and lose everything including the love of Sharon. Jax sounded so

Sure his plan would work. Kate knew Jax all too well and she knew a disaster when she saw one.

Kate would stay behind in Australia and wait for the fall out. Jax was determined to go through with his plan and once he made his mind up it was done. Kate felt sorry for Sharon she would be in the middle of the war she didn't see coming. Kate didn't want to be in Sharon's shoes because she knew Sharon would be collateral damage. Kate then said okay well lets go over everything Newman starting with daddy dearest. Kate went on to teach Jax everything there was to know about the Newman's' and their

Ways. Jax listened carefully to what he needed to know. As Jax listened intently he couldn't help but look at Sharon's picture again. His fingers glided over her mouth. Kate was right he had become fascinated by this woman. As he learned all her likes and dislikes. He knew he had to find a way to ease his way into her life.

Adam, Sharon & Jared were at the dinner table conversating and enjoying a quiet night. The doorbell

Rang. Adam already knew who it was. Sharon went to the door and opened it. It was Sam at the front door. Sharon said Hi Sam what are you doing here IN Genoa City? Sharon Asked Adam rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming but he would remain calm and collected. Sharon invited him in. Sam proceeded to say. Well I just wanted to make sure you and Jared were okay. Sharon then said we're just great Sharon started to feel uncomfortable. Jared was smiling playing with his food. Adam then said

How long are you staying in town for? Sam answered just a few days. Sharon said Oh really that's

Great. Well great news Sam. Adam and I are getting married again. Sam tried to hide his feelings and look surprised. Really wow that's wonderful news congratulations. Sam put his hand out to Adam. I'm really happy for the three of you. Sam tried to sound sincere but Adam knew he wasn't.

Sam got up and stated he would go and head back to his motel. Sam then asked is it okay if I stop by tomorrow to see Jared. Adam was trying not to get upset. Sharon put her hand on Adam's should as if she knew he was getting upset. Adam loved that about Sharon she could read him when no one else could. Sharon stood in front of Adam and spoke. Sam unfortunately tomorrow I'm going to be

Extremely busy planning for the wedding and Adam will be at work. Adam smiled that Sharon knew

Exactly what to say. Honey can you take Jared upstairs and get him ready for his bath and bed.

I want to speak to Sam alone please. Adam nodded and kissed Sharon on the forehead and squeezed her hand as a sign of thank you. Adam then said come on little man time for a bath and beddy bye.

Jared chuckled a sweet laugh. Adam then said say good night Sam. Jared smiled and waved at Sam.

Adam carried Jared upstairs. Sharon took a deep breath. Sam you know I appreciate everything you've done for Jared and you but I can't stay here. Adam stood at the top of the stairs and signaled Jared to be quiet as he listened to Sharon & Sam. Adam is Jared's father and your presence bothers him and I cant blame him. You showing up here just make him more suspicious about our relationship.

Sam then said I'm not trying to make waves Sherrie. I just wanted to make sure you and Jared were okay that's all. Well Sam like I said I appreciate everything you have done for us but I'm marrying Adam and I have to respect his feeling in all this. We finally are working things out and your presence just confuses things. Please let me make myself very clear I love Adam .I always have and I always will. My life is with him and Jared. Sam I need you to understand that and head back to New Mexico. Adam smiled

That Sharon told Sam to leave and he didn't have to. She was making sure he came first and he loved her for that. Sam nodded I get it you're in love with him and I'm in love with you. Sharon mouth dropped that Sam would say such a thing. Adam became angry at Sam's confession. Sharon shook her head

Sam you can't talk like that. Sam came closer to her and said Adam will screw up .I know he will and when he does I will be right there waiting for you. Sharon then said I'm not worried about Adam

He made it very clear whatever happened between him and Diane are done. I trust Adam when he says he ended things with her. Sam then said I hope you're right Sherrie because he doesn't seem like the leopard that could change his spots. Sam I know that Adam has done some bad things in the past but

Adam is not that man anymore and I don't appreciate you coming here saying he is.

Sam I need you to leave now. Sam then tried to plead Sherrie I did mean to upset you.

Sam it's too late and it's Sharon Newman and soon it will be Mrs. Adam Newman. Sam Adam is

My future please get use to it. Sam bowed his head and started to leave. I'm really sorry he

Said I really didn't mean to upset. Sharon replied you probably didn't but you did.

Sharon closed the door behind him and Adam went upstairs to pretend he heard nothing.

Sharon sighed deeply and said why cant you be happy for me? Sam stood by the closed door

And waited for Sharon to come back out and apologize but she didn't. Sam would show her Adam hadn't changed at all. He felt like he had to that was the only way she would come back to New Mexico.

Sam had to prove Adam wasn't worthy of Sharon's love.


	15. Chapter 15

Sharon headed upstairs to check on her boys. Adam was bathing Jared and they were playing the splashing game and having fun. Sharon stood in the doorway and was smiling watching them together.

This is where she wanted to be .Sam had no clue what was good for her and she wouldn't stand for him

Standing in the way. Adam looked at Sharon and he has look in his eyes she had never seen before.

It was like a look of admiration for her. Sharon smiled and blew kisses to her boys. She knelt down next to Adam. She said okay who wants to play. The three of them played splash wars. Sharon carried Jared to his room to get dressed for bed. His parents kissed him good night and headed to their bedroom.

Adam had a smirk on his face. Sharon was soak and wet and Adam thought she never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. What 's with that smirk on your face? Adam stepped towards her. Do you know how beautiful you look soak and wet? Sharon shook her head. I look like a mess.

She started to take off her shirt. Adam pushed her hands away. No let me do that. Sharon smiled

And let Adam remove her shirt as he kissed her neck. Sharon moaned that feels good. Adam then said really how about this? Adam cupped her face and kissed her long and deeply. Sharon melted at his touch. Adam removed her shirt and stood behind her as he continued to kiss the middle of her back up to her neck removing her pants. Sharon was enjoying every moment. It was have if Adam became more animated. His touch was more intense then she was use to. It was if another part of him opened up.

Sharon was right Adam had heard every word she said to Sam and his heart was just overjoyed with pride of her words. He wanted to show her how deep her words to Sam had touched him.

Adam would make sure she felt it all the way to her bones. Sharon turned and looked in eyes.

Adam what's gotten into you? Adam smiled as she removed his shirt to expose his bare chest as

Kissed it gently. You're what has gotten into me all the way into my soul. No one has ever loved me the way you do. Sharon smiled and kissed him on the lips. I'm only returning the love you have given me Adam.

I have never felt like this before its scary but great at the same time because … Sharon finished his

Sentence because you have everything you feel like you can lose everything. Adam then said there you go again saying what I'm thinking. Sharon then said I know it feels too good to be true and feels like any moment it can taken away because that's what happened before. I feel the same way Adam but what we have to remember is to hold onto moments like these and treasure them. If we are honest with each other no one can hurt us. Adam held her closer I never want to lose you again or Jared. I don't know what I would do if I did. Sharon put her fingers on his lips. You don't have to worry about it.

Jared and I are not going anywhere we're a family now and no one can take that away from us.

Adam then repeated no one it's just the three of us and soon Faith will be with us too. Sharon smiled

Yes she will and Noah. We will be one big happy family. I can't wait to marry you Sharon. He cupped her face and kissed her again. Adam led her into the shower as the water hit them Adam continued to kiss Sharon getting stronger and deeper. Adam pinned her hands up against the shower wall as he lifted one of her legs around his waist as he entered her. Sharon moaned with delight and Adam continued his pace slow and deep. Sharon pushed her arms down and dug her nails in Adam's back as he winced

It didn't stop his rhythm he just picked up the other leg and wrapped it around his waist until He lifted Sharon completely from the shower floor as he held her up against the shower wall. Sharon whispered

In his ear I love you Adam. Adam looked in her eyes as he said I love you Sharon and watched her react to each thrust he made and never lost his stride. They both climaxed and Adam let her stand. Sharon held onto Adam because her legs felt like jelly. Adam held her close and made a promise to him he would never let her go or anyone come between them. In Sharon's mind she made the same promise to herself. They hugged each other and continued to kiss. They managed to make it back to their bed and continued their love making until they collapsed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Victor Newman got on his Jet to head back to Genoa city .He heard the news that his favorite

Daughter in law was alive and back in Genoa City and he wanted to see her to warn her against Adam.

Victor thought Adam must have convinced her to take him back. Victor had no clue about Jared.

He wanted to come back and see Sharon and welcome her back to the living.

Victor has been reading on Adam and Nick's progress ON THE Newman Company.

Victor had to admit he was impressed with his sons' new management. He would never admit that to them. There were rumors about a merging with Jax Inc. Victor knew of John Jax and was well respected in the business world. He admired because like Victor he started with nothing and built an empire

And had two sons to take over. In Victor's case he was booted out of his company by his sons

By his youngest son Adam. Victor didn't would seek revenge on him for that. As far as Nickolas

Was concerned Victor felt Adam manipulated him to agree. Well all of that would change once he

Got back home. Victor looked out the window and thought to himself he can't wait to stir up trouble

When he gets there. Victor smiled as he made plans for his children.

Sharon's mother Doris read in the paper that her daughter was alive. She still couldn't bring herself to see her. Not as long as she was with Adam. Sharon had made it absolutely clear she wasn't going

To turn her back on Adam. As far as her mother was concerned her daughter did die when she went on the run. Doris felt Adam was nothing but trouble and her daughter had paid the price for loving that man. Doris wasn't going to support Sharon and Adam's relationship. Doris always felt Sharon belonged with Nick not Adam. Doris never considered her daughters feelings and refused to spare them for her

Sake. No Doris wouldn't go see her daughter she would just stay right where she was and when

Adam was up to his old tricks. Sharon would come back to her mother and beg for her forgiveness.

Doris had no clue that day would never come not anytime soon anyway.

Nick was putting food on the table for the girls and Noah. He was still having a hard time

With Sharon being back. She was alive and she wanted to be with Adam. It still burned him that

She loved him the way she does. Now they had a son together. Now Adam would never let her go.

Adam didn't resent Jared because he had no idea but Nick resented Adam. Adam claimed his and Sharon's love was the ultimate love story. Nick didn't buy it for a second but Sharon did

Choose Adam. When she came back her only concern was Adam. Nick couldn't understand

What kind of hold Adam had on Sharon. Now that she was back there would be no way

Adam would make room for anyone else except him and his son. Nick sighed he missed the old Sharon. The one that ran to him for everything. The truth was Nick still loved Sharon and hated the fact she

Wanted to be with Adam distressed him. Nick knew he had to let the past go. Sharon had created a new life for herself with Adam. There was a part of him that couldn't do that. Nick and Adam

Had made big strides to being partners as well as brothers. Nick had decided for his children's sake

He would support Adam & Sharon's wedding and would let his children appear.

Sam went back to the hotel angry he upset Sharon. He noticed someone was waiting for him in front of his room. It was a woman. She was nicely dressed attractive woman with blonde hair.

Are you Sam Gibson? Sam nodded yes I am. Well I'm Diane Jenkins and I think we should talk.

Sam became defensive I'm sorry Madam but I don't think we have anything to talk about?

Diane smiled and said the magic words. If you want Sharon Newman than yes we do have something to talk about. Sam then said I'm listening what about Sherrie? Diane then said not out here let's go in your room. Sam opened the door and they went into his room and talked about how they could benefit

From the friendship to get what they wanted. As they talked the photographer smiled and said

Mr. Newman is going to want to see this as he continued to take pictures at the motel.

Adam held Sharon in his arms as he stroked her hair. He daydreamed about their future together

And their family. Adam had no clue just how many were plotting against the couple.

Adam thought he would be rid of Sam after Sharon told him to go. He smiled as looked at her.

Adam would have the fight of his on his hands enemies were coming out of the woodwork to destroy Adam & Sharon's happiness. There was one enemy they would not see coming until it was too late as his plan was the deadliest of all.

Adam finally gave into slumber as dreamed of his bright future with the woman he loved and felt like nothing could touch him. Adam didn't realize how wrong he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Victor disembarked his jet to waiting car to take him to the ranch. As Victor was heading home Jax was boarding his plane he was

leaving a week early to get A perspective how he would handle things in Genoa City with The Newman

Brothers. He loved the fact no one was expecting his arrival. Jax liked it that way

So no one can track him. He received an interesting email from the private detective that he hired to follow Adam's whereabouts it

seems that Adam had hired his own detective to follow a gentleman named Sam Gibson. Jax read up on him and Sharon

Jax would keep that information to himself for now. He knew he might need to reach out to this gentleman if he was a threat to Adam.

Jax cell phone rang as he started the jet .Jax always flew himself when he wanted to take off without anyone knowing. He got his pilot

license over five years ago. It was his release to fly above everything where no one could bother him. It always cleared his head and

helped him get focus. He looked at the phone it was his brother Jerry. He pressed ignore button. Jax would deal with his brother later.

Jax didn't let him on his plan for Adam. Kate knew that was it and she would never betray his confidence. The less people that knew the

better. Especially Jerry, Jax felt like he was pushing the Newman deal too hard like he had invested in it. Jax couldn't prove it but he

knew his brother too well. Jerry usually looked out for his best interest, which is why his father made Jax President and Jerry Vice

president. Jax knew how his father handled business and that's they way he would run the family company. Jax's personal life was

different Story. He didn't believe in love it was for fools who were suckers for a happy ending. The thrill of chances was his only high and

made his blood pump in his veins. The way he manipulate people to believe what he was selling whether it be in cards or cosmetics, or

even diamonds. Jax was known for having a magnetic personality and was use to everyone falling at his feet. Especially the women

they loved his sandy blonde hair His ocean blue eyes that pierced right through you. Jax was also a triathlon athlete Jax had been all

over the world and was very educated studied at the Serb on and oxford. The Jax family believed in the best of everything for their

children so Jax was use to getting anything and anyone he wanted. He was a very confident man whose father taught him the business

from the ground up. Hard work was always emphasized in the Jax household. It was Lady Jane Jax's mother taught Jax poetry, art

music and the stories of wooing. She was a strong woman who taught her sons that love was a great thing but Jax felt he had one

great love and she was gone.

He truly believed there would never be anyone like that ever again. As much as Lady Jane tried to sway Jax he locked away his heart and never opened for anyone except his mother. He adored his mother and respected her like no one else.

She was his rock and the one person who could always make him smile.

Jerry on the other hand was always the wayward child and always looking for the bigger better deal but in the end Jax was the only one

with the final vote. His father Was adamant about that. Jax's father loved his sons but he Jax would be the best person to carry on the

legacy. Jax was named Jasper but his father called him Jax because Jax was preemie baby who survived the direst of circumstances

predicted not to live.

Jax defied the odds and lived. Jax's father believed he was the heart of the Jax Family so he nicknamed him Jax and was always his

father'sfavorite even though he would never would admit. Jax won his first poker game at the age of six and remained a big gambler.

John Jax knew his son was destined for great things and he proved his father right when he took over Jax incorporated. Lady Jane

remained in Jax's ear to keep him grounded to remind him to remain true to his family's values and his father's wishes. Whenever Jax

strayed Lady Jane always pulled him in. Jax was leaving that all behind to exact this revenge on Adam Newman and he knew if Lady

Jane had any idea about this she would ring his Carlton saved Jax's life after Miranda's death. Jax won real big in Monte Carlo

And was drunk so he wasn't paying attention to the men who were following him.

Luckily he brought one of his best friends Brad along with him. Brad was flirting with woman and Jax said nothing to him about leaving

to go to his room. Brad saw out of the corner of his eye and said good night to the beautiful woman

He was talking to. Brad sneaked up on the robbers and knocked the gun out one hands and Jax took on the other. The duo beat the

robbers pretty good and laughed it up and continued to be best friends after that day. Jax owed Brad his life and would pay debt back.

Jax remained upset he didn't make it to Brad's funeral but it was for the best because people would remember him and he needed total

anonymity for this to work. He opened the folder and continues to study the Newman's. Jerry Jax left a message for his brother while

he was in the air. Jax where are you? Kate says she has no idea where you are? We need to go over the deal before we head to Genoa

City. Call me as soon as you get this. Jerry hated it when his brother took off because he didn't confide in him to tell him where he was.

As jerry hung up another call came in. Jerry sighed as he read the name. He answered quickly. Hello sir. The man on the other end

sounded annoyed. Have you spoken to your brother. Will he go along with our plan? Jerry stuttered I haven't been able to speak with

him. He was in a meeting all day with his partner. Well you need to get him on board. We need to make sure he doesn't sign that deal

with Adam. Jerry answered I know sir if he goes with the deal Adam will be hailed as a success and you don't want him to succeed. The

man answered that's right I want Adam to be the blame when this deal go south because knowing Adam he will be too cocky and think

he has it in the bag. Jerry nodded but it's our job to make him look a fool who is incompetent. The man answered that's right. Jerry

stuttered again. Can I ask you a question? The answered yes you can. Why do you want to destroy your son so bad? Victor answered

don't you worry about that. Just do as we planned or I reveal to your brother how you have been cheating the company for years with

the proof I have you will be destroyed. Get it done Victor yelled and hung up the phone. Jerry understood and agreed to make Jax turn

around after convincing him it was for the best to back out. Jerry knew Jax would be confused why the sudden shift but Jerry would do

his best song and dance to convince Jax it wasn't in the best interest to make a deal with the Neman brothers.

Jax landed at the airport there was no driver waiting for him only one of his sports cars he had flown in earlier in the week it was his

favorites a black Ferrari with blood red interior definitely would stick out like a sore thumb in Genoa City and Jax didn't care he was

going to make an impression on Sharon he had to have his favorite car. Jax took off at high speed and headed to his hotel. At the stop

light Jax looked in the mirror and said this is going to be very interesting. Jax pulled up in front of the athletic club and let the valet take

his car. Jax checked in as Mr. Jasper. He walked into his room and unpacked immediately. He would get a few hours sleep and his plan

would begin. Jax fell asleep immediately Adam woke up and reached out for Sharon but she wasn't there. Adam panicked and called out

her name she didn't answer. Adam sprung up and put on his robe and headed downstairs. Sharon was serving Jared breakfast. Sharon

noticed the look on his face. Adam is you okay? You look like you lost something? Adam shrugged it off. No when I woke up you weren't

there and I guess I thought everything was a dream. Sharon walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. No everything last night

was very real. Your son woke up very early and I didn't want to wake you.

Adam walked over to Jared and messed up his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Good morning little man. Jared put his arm out and

said Dada. Adam picked him up and said. You know I never get tired of hearing that. Jared tried to put his spoon in Adam's mouth.

Adam said you want me to have some okay. Adam opened his mouth so Jared could feed him. Jared giggled at the face his father was

making. Adam sat him back down in his chair. Finish eating Jared Adam ordered. Jared nodded and continued to eat happily. Adam held

Sharon and kissed her on the lips good morning. Sharon smiled and said good morning. Adam asked what are you going to do today?

Sharon answered well I have a lot to do I'm meeting with the wedding planner today. You know Mr. Newman she pointed at his chest

we haven't set a date For our wedding. We really need to do that before we make any plans. Adam smiled and realized they hadn't set a

date. Sharon raised her eyebrows well speak or forever hold your peace. Okay I get it were not married yet and you're so bossy. Sharon

pinched his arm and Adam winced in pain and laughed. Okay I get it. Well today is November 12 wow thanksgiving is in a few weeks. I

completely forgot. Sharon started to pull out their embrace okay, okay where are you going? Sharon smiled and said come on make up

your mind already. Adam pulled her closer and said Christmas Eve but I want and evening wedding like we had the first time. Sharon

remembered their first wedding. Yes that was beautiful.

Well Mrs. Newman how does that sound. Sharon wrapped her hands around his neck. Christmas eve sounds great and we can wake up

on Christmas day with Jared, Faith & Noah. Yes Adam said we will be together to celebrate. You think Nick will let them spend Christmas

with us. Adam asked Sharon nodded I think we can work something out for Christmas. I don't see why not Sharon said. Then

Christmas Eve it is. Sharon clapped and Jared joined in and Adam laughed. Now that we are in unison. I have to get ready for work

Adam kissed Sharon and Jared and headed up into the shower. Sharon smiled and walked over to Jared. Well Jared mommy and daddy

are getting married and guess what you will be there too. Sharon would make sure all her children would be there. She wanted her life

to begin with all of them surrounding her. Sharon sighed and looked at the ring on her finger. The doorbell rang and it was Leticia.

Sharon was happy to see her. Sharon went over the day's schedule and told her about Sharon was meeting with the wedding planner.

She let Sharon go on talking that she forgot to mention the strange car she saw and decided she wouldn't mention it. Sharon was too

happy and Leticia didn't know for sure who it was so she decided to stay quiet. Sharon kissed Jared and left her downstairs as she ran

upstairs to shower and start her day. Adam was still in the shower. Sharon removed her clothes and snuck in the shower. Adam smiled

Well isn't this a nice surprise Adam smirked Where's Jared? Sharon began running her hands on his chest. He' s with Leticia downstairs.

Adam then said well this is the way I like to always start my day my beautiful wife naked washing my back.

Sharon playfully smacked his chest. You're so spoiled. Adam pulled her closer Who me? Never as long as I have you I will always be

grateful for waking up to your Beautiful face. He leaned in and kissed her. Sharon pushed Adam against the wall and pinned his hands

behind his back and she started to kiss his chest and travel up to his neck then his lips. Adam couldn't hold back anymore and removed

his hand to pull Sharon closer to his naked body and lifted her leg to wrap around him and began to make love to Sharon and Sharon

gave in to Adam and enjoyed him taking control. She loved how aggressive he was with her and how he knew her body so well. She felt

their bodies were made for each other and always would be.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam was going through his messages and there was one from the private detective Adam called him immediately. What do you have

for me? Adam happy mood changed quickly. Is that right how long did they meet for really that's very interesting. Keep an eye on them

and they didn't see you that are great. I knew it was too good to be true Sam would leave. The phone rang and he answered this is

Adam Newman. Adam this is JJ I just wanted to let you know we are all set for next week. I'm taking this week off to catch up with

some personal things. Jax's voice changed when he saw Sharon walk in the athletic club. He was sitting at the bar

Wear a baseball cap and in a sweat suit. Jax watched Sharon as she was meeting with another woman. Looked like it was a meeting. I'll

make sure my partner sends you the prospectus we will need to meet. I'm really looking forward to meeting

You and your brother. Adam was caught of guard Jerry Jax made it seem like his brother was the one putting the brakes on the deal.

Adam found this strange but he really wanted the deal and didn't want to ask too many questions. Sounds great JJ it would be great to

finally meet you and get this deal started. Jax then said absolutely I have to go. Adam said okay . Jax hung up the phone and watched

Sharon with The woman she was meeting with . Jax was mesmerized by Sharon's beauty . She was far more beautiful than any picture

he had seen. He had the waiter sit him a few tables from her so she wouldn't notice. Well we only have a short time to plan

This wedding so we better get the details in order as soon as possible. Well you've seen the church already what do you think Chloe ?

The church is great what kind of flowers did you want ? I wanted white roses and lilies. Chloe said that's great what about your dress?

Sharon then said well Lauren has a whole line for me to look at. I don't want anything to fancy but I do want to wear a dress. Chloe

then said well I will take care of everything what about Jared? Sharon sighed I want Jared to be the ring bearer I'm hoping Nick will let

Faith be the flower girl. Chloe then awed That would be so adorable. Sharon then said I'm crossing my fingers.

Chloe then asked about how many people would be attending. I would make Buffet style for about 50 people. Chloe then said I got it.

It's going to be great Sharon. Sharon looked at her hand and smiled yes it's going to be great. .

Well Chloe I leave everything in your capable hands. I'm going to go to Fenmore's And look at the dresses she has for me and then I'm

heading back to the ranch For a ride. I haven't been riding in a long time. Chloe then said it sounds great.

Then a voice behind them answered it will be great to have you ride again Not before you give me a hug, Chloe looked up it was Victor.

Sharon smiled Victor and jumped up and hugged her former father in law. I'm so glad to see you Victor said in his deep voice. When did

you get back? She asked Victor answered last night. I wanted to let you sleep and see early in the morning but the woman worked for

you said you were here. So how does it feel to be back home?

Chloe then said I'm going to get wedding plans rolling and I will call if I have any questions. Sharon stood up and hugged Chloe thanks

so much. Victor then said A wedding, do I need to ask whom you're marrying? Sharon laughed you know very well I'm marrying Adam.

Victor then said so you found your way back to each other After everything? Sharon nodded Yes we did and we happier than before and

we are going to be an official family the three of us. Victor seemed confused. I thought Nicholas has custody of Faith. Sharon smiled I

think you better sit down. Victor seemed more confused. While I was on the run I realized I was pregnant with

Adam's child, which is why I went into hiding. Sharon proceeded to tell Victor everything about her two years away and about Sam.

Victor was impressed by Sharon's resolve and understood why she stayed away. Sharon explained Adam's reaction and the change

around Jared. Sharon said he's become a great father.

You would be very proud. I know things between the both of you are very tense But he has become a different person since Jared has

come into his life. He has gentleness to him now I never seen before. Jax remained listening as Sharon praised Adam. I would really like

it Victor if you can put your differences aside your grandson's sake. Victor stood absolutely quite. Sharon became nervous when he

didn't answer. Victor this feud has to stop. Haven't we lost enough already? You always said we are family and we are stronger together.

I think its time we put that to the test with you bridging your relationship with Adam Victor sighed you always had a big heart and

could forgive. I can't promise that I can do the same. Sharon grabbed his hand will at least try if not for then for Jared. Victor hugged

Sharon And said I will do my best. Now the bigger news when will I be able to meet my grandson. Sharon smiled that's all I ask of you

and you can come by later. Right now I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask if I could take one of horses

Out for a ride. Sharon asked Victor nodded of course that would be fine.

Sharon kissed Victor on the cheek. Don't forget what I said about Adam.

I will be home a little later and you can come over and meet your newest grandson. Victor smiled and said I look forward to it. Jax

watched Sharon leave the club And followed her. She got in her car and headed to the ranch. Jax parked down the road from the ranch

and watched Sharon go onto the ranch property. The gates locked and he wasn't able to get in. So he decided to sneak onto it by foot.

Jax was impressed by the property it was huge and had several houses on it.

Jax could tell where the horses were kept. He watched as Sharon saddled one of the horses and went for a ride. He watched her blonde

hair bounce up and down as She rode off. Jax decided he would figure out a way to meet her. He had to see her up close. Jax climbed

back off the property and made a call. I need your help I need you to tell when I can run into Sharon and meet her. Mr. Jax I'm not

really comfortable with this. I don't want to lose my job. The woman said on the phone Jax assured the woman she wouldn't. The

woman on the phone told hi that tomorrow Sharon would be meeting with minister at her church to go over the

Details for the ceremony and that Adam wouldn't be able to go because he has meetings. Jax thanked the woman on the other line.

Then her phone buzzed Gina can you bring the Alistair file. She pressed the button and said Sure Mr. Newman right away. Gina was Jax

inside mole and kept him abreast of everything Adam. Jax smiled then tomorrow it is. Jax headed back to the club. Time to plan a run in

at church. Sharon was trying hard to deal with everything that had happened in the last week. She came back home, Adam, the

wedding, Jared getting to know Adam. Sharon was finally relived that everything was falling into place. Yet there was something

bothering her. Why was Sam still here? She knew he had feelings for her but she made it clear Adam was her only destiny. Sharon had

decided she would plead for Sam to leave. She need to make sure nothing prevented her happiness and she knew how much it

bothered Adam. She couldn't go into their new marriage with anything hanging over their heads. She would make sure of it.

Adam continued to concentrate on his work but he saw Sharon's picture and couldn't help but think of her. He glided his fingers over his

lips he wanted to be home with her and their son but he had a meeting he couldn't cancel. He pressed his finger on his lips and on

Sharon's lips in the picture. He picked p the phone and called Sharon it went straight to voicemail. Adam found that strange she should

be home by now. He left a message and hung up the phone. Adam got ready for his meeting and left but he had chill go down his spine.

Adam thought to himself Nothing is wrong she's just busy. Sharon was heading back to the ranch when she saw a male figure. Sharon

recognized the person. It was Sam. Sharon was relieved she didn't have to wait to speak with him she would settle their dispute now.

Sharon dismounted her horse and walked towards him. Sam then said we need to talk. Sharon nodded and said yes we do. They went

into the stables.

So you speak first Sam. Sharon demanded Sam shuffled his feet and began to speak. Victor has offered me a job and he is also offering

for me to stay at residence at the stables and I took the job. Sharon's mouth dropped and said No Sam you can't stay

Here. You have to head back to New Mexico. Why would you stay in Genoa City?

Sam said so I can be near my son. Sharon became angry Sam he's not your son.

Jared is Adam's son. How dare you? I appreciate what you have done for me

Sam but I made no promises to you. I told you my heart belonged someone else

And we kissed for the first time on Jared's birthday. We didn't have this big romance like you made it seem. I know we lived together

but we were in separate bedrooms. You have to let this go. I know you helped me raise Jared but that's where it ends. I'm pretty sure

Victor is encouraging you to stay to stick it to Adam but I will not allow it. Adam has enough friction with his father without adding you

to the mix. I really don't want to tell Adam about this but I will. I wont keep any secrets from him not anymore. We have come to far to

keep any secrets now. Sam then said then have you told him about Jared? Does he know the whole truth? Sam asked cryptically

Sharon shook her head and said No I was going to tell him after this deal went through. Sam why are you waiting if you say

You want no secrets between you? Sharon then answered quickly I don't like how you're using this Sam? Are threatening me you will

tell Adam about Jared?

Sharon asked Sam sighed No I wont tell Adam but someone will and don't you think he should hear it from you? Sharon nodded yes

but not now. It's not a good time.

Sam then said you better tell him soon because more than one person in this town don't want the two of you together. You must less

feel the same or you wouldn't have stayed away for two years. Sharon quickly became defensive.

I stayed away to keep from having my son in jail and I made a mistake covering up The Jared situation but not for long. I will tell him

before we get married. Sam then trailed off. I hope so Sherrie for your sake. From what I hear Adam

Holds a grudge for a long time. Sharon sighed Sam just stay away from us As far as I'm concerned our friendship is over. Sharon

stormed off But she knew Sam was right. That was one secret she had to tell Adam herself and could blow her world apart .


	18. Chapter 18

Adam cam home and was greeted by Leticia. Sharon still wasn't home Adam

Found that stranger than usual. Adam asked Leticia if Sharon had called.

Leticia shook her head there was no call and it wasn't like her. Sharon stood

On the riverbank looking at the water. Sam's words were ringing in her head

She couldn't make it stop. She bought a bottle of vodka and started drinking. She sat

On the bank and kept thinking about all her mistakes. Adam had finally come to forgive her. She began crying She knew what she had to do she just didn't have the nerve. There was a man across the street watching her .it was Jax's tail he decided

Since Adam was still at work he would focus on the woman. He picked up the phone

And dialed. Jax answered what do you have? The PI answered I think you will be interested to know Ms. Newman is alone at the riverbank and she is very upset.

Apparently she had an argument with that Vet and she has been shaken up ever since. Jax then asked where are you and give me directions. The man quickly gave

Jax directions to get where Sharon was. Jax got dressed and headed out. He would finally come face to face with Sharon. Jax pulled up along side the PI's car

Jax told him he could take off and he did. Jax watched Sharon crying hysterically and decided to make his move. He got out the car and walked towards Sharon.

Adam called Sharon's cell phone worried Leticia said you never called. I need to know you're okay sweetheart please call me as soon as you get this. Adam became frustrated that was his tenth call. Leticia asked if Adam wanted her to stay.

Adam nodded said yes please take Jared upstairs. Jared stretched out his arms and said Dada. Adam realized he hadn't even said hello to his son. He held Jared in his arm and hugged him real tight. I'm sorry lil man. I'm worried about mommy he rubbed his head with Jared's. Do you know where mommy is? Jared said Mama

Mama. Clapped his hands. Adam kissed Jared's forehead. I love you and your mother. I pray nothing is wrong with her I don't think I can handle losing her.

We both need mommy right? Jared smiled and said Mama. Adam smiled he was glad Jared was safe. Adam decided he was going to look for Sharon. Leticia take

Jared upstairs gets him ready for bed it's getting late. When he's ready I will come up and tuck him in. Is it okay if you can stay I will make sure you get home.

Leticia said it's fine Mr. Newman. I'm worry about Ms. Newman. I hope she is okay. Adam mumbled so do I, I can't lose her again. Adam began making calls he called the club and spoke with the manager said he saw Sharon with his father but left on her own. Adam then decided to swallow his pride and call his father. It also went to voicemail. He decided to head to his father's house up the hill. Leticia I'm leaving I will call you. She yelled back okay and Adam left. Adam walked as fast as he could. He tried Sharon's Cell phone again. Voicemail then Adam said Sharon where the hell are you? He rang Victor's doorbell and the maid answered. Is my father home I need to speak to him? Victor said let him in. When Adam walked in the living room Victor wasn't alone he was there with Sam. Adam shook his head. He didn't have time to deal with this right now. He decided he would disregard Sam's presence. Have either one of you seen Sharon? She was supposed to be home hours ago. Victor and Sam seemed concerned. Victor answered first I saw her earlier at the club but she left to go riding. Adam then asked did the horse come back? Victor nodded Yes Sharon brought the horse back. Sam stood quiet he wouldn't mention he saw Sharon. I didn't see her I was settling in at the stable

House. Adam became curious. Sam is you staying in Genoa City? Victor interrupted yes I offered him a job has head Veterinarian for the ranch.

Adam knew what his father was doing but he couldn't deal with it right now.

I'm going to look for her I know something is wrong. Adam left his fathers house and had his driver start driving looking for his fiancée. Adam pulled out his wallet

And looked at their picture from their first wedding. I'm going to find you Sharon.

Sharon continued to wallow in her misery and was still drinking. Jax walked a little slower her heard her sobbing. Jax wondered what could have her so upset after talking to the Vet. Jax knew about everyone in her life he would have to know the players. Hello Miss is you okay? Jax asked with his Australian accent. Sharon jumped and wiped her face. She thought she was alone. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you I was walking along the river to think and I heard you crying. Jax lied

I'm okay I'm just want to be alone please. Jax shook his head and said I'm sorry

But a gentleman would never leave a woman alone in distress. Sharon realized he had an accent. You're not from Genoa City are you? Sharon asked Jax answered no I'm not mama. I'm more worried about you right now. Jax said. Is there anything I can do? He continued. Sharon shook her head there's nothing anyone can do fro me I did something really bad. Sharon cried Jax then asked well do you want to talk about it?

You look like you need someone to talk to. Sharon was hesitant to talk. I don't think I can talk about it I don't know you. Sharon said Well let me remedy that

You can call me J how's that and you're name. He put his hand out to shake hers.

My name is Sharon. Well its nice to meet you. So what have you so upset tonight?

Sharon thought what harm could it do to tell a stranger who's not even from

Genoa city. Sharon patted the rock next to her and said have a seat it's going to be a long story. Sharon proceeded to explain the story fro the beginning of when Adam was accused of murder all the way to Sam but when she got to the end of the story

She was very vague. She had said she had a secret that could destroy her happiness

Right now and she would have to come clean. Jax listened to a drunk but very articulate woman who had a secret from her fiancé. Jax listened intently to every detail and decided to give her a hug. Sharon let Jax hug her as she continued to sob

He smelled her hair .it smelled like lilacs and her perfume was Angel. He knew it very well because his wife Miranda wore it all the time before she died. Jax took in the scents and got lost in them. Sharon pulled away and looked in Jax's eyes.

Thank you so much for listening to me tonight a complete stranger. Jax got lost in her eyes she was beautiful vulnerable. He wanted to lean in and kiss her but he resisted. Sharon must have felt the pull as well because she kissed hi on the cheek.

I better head home my family will be worried. She looked at Jax's watch and screeched. Oh my god its almost midnight I have to get home. Jax then said you clearly cant drive. I will make arrangements for your car to be dropped off

If you can tell me how to get to your house I will drive you. Sharon resisted if she

Showed up in another man's car Adam would flip but he may already be flipping.

They stood up and looked at each other. Jax then said could I say something?

Sharon said sure you listened to me all night. Jax proceeded to speak if this secret really going to hurt someone beyond repair maybe you're better off keeping it to

Yourself. You have to wonder is it really worth it possibly destroying someone you love. Think about it okay. Jax hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and Sharon felt safe. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again. You better get me home just one thing can you leave me at the gate. As they pulled away to head home Sharon's phone fell out of her purse and into the backseat of Jax's car.

Jax dropped her a few feet from the Ranch gate. Jax commented on the ranch

Wow you have a beautiful home. Sharon said oh its not all mine I just have a home on the property from my ex husband. Jax then said oh well the property is beautiful.

Sharon yes it is and its been home for long time. Sharon then said well I cant thank you enough for helping me tonight. Jax said it was my pleasure Sharon. Take care of yourself. I hope you resolve what's bothering you. Sharon then said I think you're right. Some secrets are better off not brought to life. Jax smiled only you know what's best. I'm just glad I could help and they hugged again. He looked in her eyes once last time. Jax then said I hope everything works out. Sharon had that safe feeling again in Jax's arms. She shook off the feeling and smiled at him. Jax smiled back. He spent hours with her and didn't want her to leave but he knew he would see her again he would make sure of it. Jax felt a strong pull with her and wanted to explore that. They said goodbyes and Jax watched her walk up to the gate as they buzzed her in. He continued to watch her as walked up the path until she disappeared. Jax relived her kiss on his cheek as he glided his hand where her lips touched. Sharon walked up and had J's accent in her head. Sharon was afraid to admit he was extremely attractive and very athletic. She could feel his muscles when she hugged him. Sharon snaps to reality he was just a tourist visiting Genoa city. Sharon had no clue how wrong she was. She put her key in the door and the door flung open. My gods Sharon where have you been and why do you smell like you were drinking. He bombarded her face with kisses and brought her inside.

Why didn't you call me back and let me know you were okay. Sharon looked for her phone in her purse she couldn't find it. She looked at Adam and honestly said I think I lost my phone. Adam sighed but where have you been and did you drive

I didn't hear your car. No I left my car and took a cab. Sharon lied and she thought what was one more lie. I was feeling a little overwhelmed with the wedding plans

And being back. I felt overwhelmed I'm so sorry please forgive me. J was right she would keep her secret quiet another night it wasn't the time. Adam became concerned are you saying you don't want to get married? Adam asked Sharon recovered quickly No Adam of course I want to get married but I have been making the decisions with Chloe mostly alone and it just became too much. Adam felt guilty for not being with Sharon to make the wedding plans. Okay I know you're meeting with the minister tomorrow morning. How about if the day after that I stay home and we spend the whole day planning the wedding and making all the decisions together. I don't want to ever feel like you are alone in this. Adam hugged her and kissed her. Sharon felt a pit in her stomach in her stomach because she lied to Adam. She told herself it was for the best Adam couldn't know about Jared right now. He was too happy with all the arrangements. Adam cupped her face and said

Promise me the next time you feel overwhelmed you will tell me and we will work through it together. It's just the two us always. Sharon nodded and kissed him.

As he hugged her a tear streamed down her face she hated lying. Adam carried her upstairs and put her down in front of Jared's room. Say good night to him and joining me in the shower I will be waiting for you. She nodded and smiled and threw him a kiss. She opened Jared's room door and sat at his bedside. She put her hands through his hair. Don't worry sweetheart none will know until they have to. I will do anything in my power to protect our family.

Jax heard a ringing and pulled the car over and listed for the sound. Jax ran his hand through the back seat and found the noise. It was Sharon's phone he opened

It there was 20 messages from Adam and picture of them two when you opened the phone. I'm coming Adam and now I know something you don't know and trust me I'm going to make sure you don't find out until it's too late.

Sharon joined Adam in the shower as he helped washing her down. Adam then spoke I was so worried I lost you again. Sharon cupped his face you will never lose me. Forever always only you Sharon sweared. He hugged her again and repeated the words forever always only you. They went into the bedroom and continued to kiss. I missed you so much Adam declared. Sharon said I missed you too. I got you something today. Adam was excited oh really what did you get me. Sharon went into the nightstand and pulled out a wrapped up box. Adam was grateful this is for me what is it. Sharon said open it please. Adam was like a child on Christmas day.

He ripped through the gift-wrap. He opened the box and he was speechless.

Then he spoke Sharon wow you got this for me. When did you do this? Adam pulled it out it was a framed picture of the three of them Adam, Sharon, & Jared and the

Frame said The Newman's. Sharon kissed Adam always forever only you.

Adam put the frame on the nightstand I can't wait to put it in my office.

Adam pulled Sharon onto the bed and continued to kiss her. He turned off the lights and the future Mr.& Mrs. Newman made love to celebrate Sharon being safe.

Adam fell asleep. Sharon laid in bed wide awake slowly crawled out of bed and headed downstairs on the couch and she tried to sob in silence for the lies she told tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Adam felt a breeze and woke up. Sharon was not at his side. Adam called out to her. There was no answer. Adam got up from the bed and checked in Jared's room. Jared was alone and Adam headed

Downstairs. Sharon was laid out on the couch surrounded by tissues. Adam didn't understand what was going on. It wasn't like Sharon to get up from bed and not come back. Adam analyzed the scene it looked like Sharon was crying. Adam tried to figure out what could have her so upset. Adam knelt down beside her and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. He whispered Sharon wake up sweetheart.

Sharon stirred. Adam what's going on? Adam then said that's I was going to ask you. Why are you sleeping down here? I really think something is going on a little bit more than just the wedding.

You're not acting like yourself at all. Sharon rubbed her eyes and said you're right I have something to tell you. Adam sat next to her as she sat up on the couch. Sharon sighed you're father has offered Sam a job

To stay on at the ranch as head veterinarian and I'm worried how that's going to affect us. Adam nodded I know he was at my father's house when I was looking for you. I have to be honest I'm not happy he's staying. It bothers me it feels like he's here to take you back to New Mexico. Sharon sighed

I know, that's why I told him our friendship is over and to stay away from us. Adam then realized

Sam saw her yesterday and didn't say a word. Adam cupped her face is that why you were upset?

Yesterday? Sharon nodded I feel so bad for keeping you in the dark for two years and I know we have gotten past it but having Sam here just reminds me of the mistakes I have made. Adam pulled her into his arms. You told me nothing happened between you and I believe it. He just wants something he can't have because I'm not letting you or my son go ever. Sharon knew she had to confess about Jared and was about to. Then Adam said we got rid of all the bad stuff between us and now we can move forward. I'm not going to let Sam get to me because you're here with me. You chose to love me

For the rest of our lives. There's nothing better than that. I have been so scared I would lose you

That there would be something so bad that it could tear us apart. Sharon gulped Adam continued

I'm not going to give into fear and there's nothing more important that our family. You and my son are all I need if I lost that I think I would never recover. Sharon sighed. As her breath left her body

So did the nerve to confess along with it. Adam then continued you and Jared are everything to me

And tonight when you didn't come home I thought I lost you to something beyond my control.

I hated that feeling and I never want to feel it again. Sharon hugged him hard I'm not going anywhere

And you won't lose us ever.

Sam smiled as he remembered Sharon's words yesterday ending their friendship. Sam had come up with a plan to get Sharon to see things his way. He would work with Diane Jenkins to bring down Adam

So he could be with Diane and Sharon would be with him. Sam got dressed as he left to meet Diane to come up with a strategy to do just that.

Jax was getting dressed in casual attire today. A polo sweater and some Khaki's he wanted to maintain his cover as a tourist from out of town. Sharon appoint met was at 11 am and he would be there

Already and causally run into her. Jax held her cell phone in his hand. It rang and rang Jax looked at the name. It said Victor Jax smiled he thought Victor's relationship with his former daughter was a little over protective for an in law. Jax didn't like one bit he was too intrusive. Jax was hungry he had already went to the gym early this morning for two hours. Working out kept his mind focused. He needed to pull this off. Jax walked into the dining room at the athletic club and it was quite packed.

They showed Jax to a table as he ordered breakfast. Jax caught someone's eye. Phyllis was having breakfast alone this morning Jack had taken off to work. Phyllis could help but stare at the man who was clearly not from this town. Phyllis listened as he ordered breakfast. My god even his accent is sexy

Phyllis thought. He was definitely some new blood. Phyllis decided to introduce herself to him.

Excuse me I couldn't help but notice by your accent you're not from here. Jax stood up and responded

No mama I'm not. Phyllis and you are a gentleman. Jax knew her type and he sized her up in ten seconds.

He wasn't here for frustrated housewives but he did recognize her. I'm Phyllis Newman she put her hand out to shake his. Jax extended his hand to her. My friends call me J. Jax said he was trying to not reveal too much to her. Nice to meet you J I'm Phyllis Newman I saw you and thought you looked very familiar. Jax remembered Nick Newman's 2nd wife after Sharon now married again to Jack Abbott. Jax thought her to be attractive and very nosey. Well Phyllis I'm just in town for a short time and I don't really know anyone here. Phyllis nodded and gazed him over like an entrée. Jax was starting to feel uncomfortable like a piece of meat. Then Jax said well if you will excuse me I'm very hungry. Phyllis apologized but continues to stare as she walked away. She thought the man was gorgeous and his handshake was strong. She could tell he worked out, he had the body of a swimmer thin but very muscular. Phyllis

Was actually salivating. Jax continued his meal as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion

He found her excuse to come over lame but very calculating. Jax reassured himself she didn't know who he was. He knew she was a reporter and has been covering the latest deals Newman has done and may she gazed his picture in research but he wasn't going to stick around to wait. He told the waiter he was done and left a hundred dollar bill on the table and left.

In a couple of days everyone would know who he was so he had to work fast to get close to Sharon to come between her and Adam.

Adam watched Sharon toss and turn. He knew she was hiding something but he couldn't figure it out.

He knew nothing happened between her and Sam. She admitted to the kiss on Jared's birthday and said it was no big thing. He couldn't help but wonder what has her so unnerved. He had never seen her like this it scared him. Adam would go out of his way to try to reassure her she could trust him.

Sharon was dreaming and she saw Adam's angry face and how he was yelling at her. How could you do this to our family? I will never forgive you. Sharon woke up screaming Adam. Adam jumped and grabbed her to wake up. I'm right here babying. Adam held her in his arms she was trembling.

Adam rubbed her back. Its okay everything is okay. Adam cupped her face. What's going on Sharon?

Clearly something you're not telling me. Sharon looked in his eyes and said it was a nightmare

That's all. Nothing more to it. Sharon pulled from his arms and he tried to pull her back. She got away from him and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Adam got up to go into the bathroom and it was locked. She never did that before. Sharon opens the door baby I want to make sure you're okay.

I'm okay she yelled through the door I'm going to take a quick shower and turned the shower on.

I will be out in a little while. Adam sighed She was acting like a different person completely.

This was not his Sharon. Adam stood in front of the waiting for her to come out sitting on the bed.

She came out all showered and fresh. Adam then said I need you to know I love you and whatever is bothering you, you can confide in me. Adam tried to hold her but she pulled away. Adam became

Frustrated. I need you to stop and look at me. Sharon couldn't do it. I need to get dressed Sharon demanded. Adam didn't know what to make of this she had never pushed him away like this. He didn't know how to react. Sharon Adam whispered and she turned to look at him. You know I love you.

Sharon nodded I love you too. Sharon came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Adam was crushed. Sharon then said I just need some space please understand. Adam answered dejectedly

Of course I will. Adam walked out the room. Adam's cell phone rang. Adam Newman here he answered annoyed. It was his private detective there's something I have to show you he said.

Adam then put his fist on the door meet in my office in an hour. He hung up the phone he had to get to the bottom of what was going with Sharon. Maybe the PI had answers. Adam went into Jared's room

He looked up at Adam and ran into his arms and said Dada. Adam kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. At least someone is happy to see me this morning he said sarcastically.

Adam was upset that Sam staying was bothering Sharon so much. Adam knew Sharon too well lying was not her thing but she wouldn't tell him what was really wrong. All he could do was be supportive until she was ready to come clean. Adam had bigger problems according to Jerry Jax JJ was missing in action. That was something else that didn't make sense. Where could he be?  
>Jax entered the church it seemed peaceful. He hadn't been to church since Miranda's death. He hated God for taking her from him. Somehow he felt at home here. He kneeled in the pew it was still early for Sharon to come. Jax cleared his throat I know it's been a while since I stepped in one of these even when his dad died he didn't go in the church. He looked up and said Dad I know you're happy I made it in here. I need you to do me a favor please tell Miranda I miss her. I miss you too dad Jerry is up to something again with the Newman's I don't know what angle he's playing but I won't let him destroy the company . I promised you I will do anything to protect your legacy. What legacy?<br>Sharon asked she startled him. Sharon what are you doing here? She smiled I could ask you the same thing. Jax laughed that's true I was talking to my Dad. I tend to do that sometimes he's been gone about six months and it still feels like yesterday. Sharon sympathized I feel like that with my daughter it's only been a few years but it still cuts very deep. Jax was curious so what do you do when you feel like that?  
>Sharon sighed I remember good times with her and then it's not so bad. Now Jax felt sympathy for her.<br>Sharon then asked so you just decided to come to church? Jax nodded my dad was always my guide.  
>Some habits are hard to break. Jax then asked do you usually come to church during the week. Sharon laughed depends on the day. Jax liked her smile. Then Sharon said I'm here to meet with the reverend. Jax nodded is it about what we talked about yesterday. Your secret that will destroy someone you love. Sharon asked herself how drunk was she and did she reveal everything. Jax saw the concern on her face and said don't worry I won't tell a soul besides I don't really know anyone in this town. So your secret is safe with me don't worry. Sharon needed to find out how much she told him she couldn't remember. Then Jax asked are you okay? Sharon nodded Jax then said I have an idea how about I wait for you and you can show me around your fine city. Sharon hesitated and Jax noticed you're the only person I know but if you're too busy I understand. Sharon felt bad he was kind her last night that she did remember it was only fair to do the same. Are you sure you want to wait? Jax nodded sure I have nothing else to do. Okay Sharon said you're on. Jax smiled Sharon thought he had a warm smile as she walked away with<p>

The minister as she left Jax sitting in the pews. 


	20. Chapter 20

Adam headed into the office and wasn't in a good mood. He felt like he was losing Sharon and didn't like feeling helpless. Gina greeted Adam with tons of messages the PI was in his office already waiting.

Good morning the man said and Adam snapped who says it is? The PI knew something was up and figured Adam already knew his fiancée seen Sam. The man gave Adam a manila envelope

Adam looked inside. There were pictures of Sharon arguing with Sam the day she disappeared.

Adam knew Gibson had something to do with the state Sharon was in. Adam asked did you hear what they were talking about. The shook his head he didn't hear a word. But they were loud and what I did hear was stay away from my family. Adam repeated Stay away from y family. That's what she said

I know because she yelled it at the top of her lungs. Adam knew Sam had pushed Sharon too far

And he wouldn't tolerate that at all. Adam turned to the PI I want you to dig into his background

Real deep until you find something I don't care what it is. He's not coming to town to threaten my family's happiness. The PI understood his instructions and went out on a mission to find dirt on the good doctor.

Sharon finished up quickly and Jax was waiting patiently. Jax noticed that Sharon was really sad today.

Jax then asked if you're not up to do this you don't have to? Sharon shook her head no I can use the distraction. Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I know we're strangers but you can confide in me.

Jax reassured. Sharon felt lost she wanted to tell Adam everything about Jared and the decisions she made and why she made them but she just couldn't take his happiness away from him .

Sharon proceeded to tell Jax I hate hurting the people I love .its eating me up inside and she started to cry. Jax hugged her. It's going to be fine Sharon just you wait and see. Things were falling into to place for Jax Sharon was starting to trust him now he just had to get her to fall for him. With him being her confidant it would only be a matter of time. Jax felt like he heard a click, click and he did he looked up

It was a photographer taking pictures like he planned showing Sharon's face but not his. He waved the photographer gone and he left. Jax pulled away from their embrace and asked. Why don't I take you home? Sharon shook her head no she would show him around Genoa City. Her problems could wait.

They left the church and more pictures were taken of them leaving and Jax smiled yes everything was going to plan.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and explained to Diane. We need to be smart about this Sharon will not just keep on lying she will cave in eventually. Diane was working Sam as she ran his fingers up his back

What is it do you have on Goldie locks it has to be big for her to be upset as you said she was.

Sam proceeded She was practically coming out of her skin and was nervous. She knows if Adam finds out there will be no wedding.

Diane began to laugh this is going to be very good I can't wait until he finds out what is. You sure you won't tell me? Sam shook his head No its between me and Sharon. I think I will see her again and put the pressure on. Diane said you may want to be careful push her to far and she may tell Adam everything and even if he gets angry at her he will more at you for pushing her. Let her stew in her guilt

And she will fall apart in front of Adam's eyes. He will see she's not the woman he put on the pedestal

And when she come tumbling down we will be there to watch her fall. Sam shook his head Diane was the devil but he was no better. He would do whatever he took to Sharon to come back.

Adam was in the office and couldn't concentrate he couldn't stop thinking about Sharon and how Sam was affecting her. Nick came into the office and wanted to talk about the Jax deal. Adam snapped

What is it you want Nick? Nick was taken aback by Adam's attitude. What's wrong with you Adam? Nick asked Adam shook his head nothing. I'm sorry I'm not having a good day. Nick you sure you don't want to talk about it? Adam sighed its Sharon since Gibson said he was staying in Genoa City she's been acting strange, jumpy even. Nick then asked did Gibson say something to her. Adam then said

She disappeared yesterday for hours and then I find out she took off after arguing with Gibson.

Then I find out he's meeting with Diane plotting. Nick shook his head this is not good. You need to find out what's going on? Adam then said Sharon won't tell me it's like she's terrified. She's having nightmares and she disappearing for hours. Nick shook his head then you know what you have to do?

You have to go confront Gibson. Nick stated I'm trying hard not to go half cocked on the guy. I'm a father now and the last thing I need is to get arrested. Sharon and I have lost enough time already.

Nick put his hand on his brother's shoulder its hard being a role model isn't it. They both busted out laughing. Nick continued Seriously Adam you need to confront this guy if he's hurting Sharon then

We both have something to worry about. Sharon is Faith & Noah's mother I don't want anything bad happening to her. Adam thanked Nick I appreciate that Nick. Have you considered Faith & Noah?

Being in the wedding. Nick yes I did and I think it's great you want them there and it would be

Wonderful for all the kids to be together. Adam smiled that great news I have a question

Can Faith spend the night Christmas Eve and you can come get her Christmas afternoon I know Sharon would love it. I know Christmas is big but I was hoping you say yes for all the kids to wake up together Christmas day. Nick smiled you don't ask for much do you? Adam smiled I wouldn't be me if I didn't push the envelope. Nick then said okay, okay sounds fine. Adam put his hand out to Nick and they shook a hand I know how hard that was for you. Nick smiled I'm dying don't you see it. They both laughed again. So back to business Jerry Jax called me and said JJ was mia again. Adam shook his head what is it with that family? Those two are not on the same page. Adam then said JJ called me the other

He said he had personal stuff to do and he would see us next week. Nick then said well I guess we have to wait until next week.

Jax and Sharon were laughing playing games at the bowling alley. Sharon was having fun and enjoying her day. She forgot about Sam and was finally able to breathe. Sharon looked at the time and decided it was time for her to go home and spend some time with Jared. Jax was able to spend the day with her. He knew she would have to go to her son. Jax drove her back to her car. Sharon felt good not having to think about anything today. Jax and Sharon hugged and Sharon kissed him on the cheek

The photographer kept taking pictures. Jax then said well I have something for you. Jax pulled out her phone. Sharon was ecstatic you found it. Sharon hugged and kissed his cheek again and for a moment

They shared a glance. Jax brushed his hand against her face and she smiled him then said if you ever need to laugh or get away I put my phone number in your phone you can call me anytime.

Sharon said thanks so much J I had such a good time. They said their goodbyes and Sharon headed home with a smile on her face.

Sharon arrived home and Jared was playing. She picked him up and hugged him real hard. He started to wince. Sharon was scared her world would come crashing down around her. She tried to decide what to do but she couldn't. Adam would be home soon and he will want answers on her strange behavior.

Sharon told Leticia she didn't feel good and she was going to go to bed early if she could leave when Adam got home she would appreciate it. Leticia agreed. Sharon went upstairs and went into the shower

And tried to wash the day away. Spending time with Jax made her feel relaxed. A part of her felt guilty as she remembered the almost kiss. Jax sat in his car being with Sharon today got him closer

To his goal but it also had him thinking of her non stop. He could see how Adam fell for her so quickly.

She was a great person he enjoyed spending time with her. She was nothing he expected after

Reading about Adam Newman. He thought she was manipulated by him and possibly brainwashed to fall in love with a man like that but she had this great capacity to see beyond the surface. Sharon was the type of person when she cared about you .She passed no judgment on him just meeting him.

At moments it was hard for him to continue with his plan of destruction knowing it could hurt her

But he saw as a way to free her from all that Adam has done and finally move on. Jax started to care for her deeply and knew to some degree she was afraid of Adam or she would have told him the secret that she has been keeping. Right now he was glad she was confiding in him but this Sam person was

Starting to become a problem in plans. Jax wanted to be the reason Adam and Sharon were torn apart

Not him. Jax knew he would have to confront Sam and somehow get him out of the picture.

He wouldn't let him interfere with his plans. Jax drove off and headed to the Club.

Adam arrived at the stables and heading to the residence Sam was now living in. Adam knocked on the door. There was no answer he jimmied the door and went inside. Adam started to look around and saw the picture of Sam-Sharon and Jared when he was younger. Adam snapped you're not getting my family. He started looking in draws and to see if he could find anything that had Sharon upset.

There was a metal box it required a key. Adam tried to open it but was unsuccessful. Adam thought something is in there he could feel it.

Adam sat in the chair and decided to wait for Sam to come back no matter what time he returned.

Sharon got dressed and joined Jared in his room to play cars. Leticia was downstairs starting to make dinner for the family. Sharon was home and she would talk to Adam when he got back. Sharon would reassure him everything was going to be okay. Jax made her realize today she was capable of being

Happy and couldn't let Sam destroy anything for her. Jax's phone rang and he answered Kate how is everything? Kate answered Well you better call your brother or he's going to ruin everything for you.

Jax sighed what is it now? Kate then proceed apparently your brother has a side deal with Victor Newman to dead your deal. Jax surprised what the hell is he doing? He has been trying to get me to go with the Newman's now he wants to stop it. Kate explained he is in cahoots with the old a to destroy the sons. Jax shook his head these Newman's had no respect for family loyalty. Jerry was out of control and was about to blow everything up. Jax wouldn't let that happen. Thanks Kate I will call him.

Jax dialed Jerry and he answered Okay big brother how deep are you in it this time? Jerry was happy to hear from Jax. I'm afraid little bro its bad this time. Victor Newman has something on me. Jax shouted Well Jerry I don't care what it is this deal isn't going south I have been working too hard to have everything go according to plan. You tell the old man we are dealing with his sons not him and whatever he has on you Jerry you better fix it quick. I have let you get away with enough because you're my brother I need this to go according to plan Jerry. Jerry then said Jax I messed up big time. Jax shook his head. You always do Jerry now tell me what you did so I can take care of it. Jerry had to come clean

With his kid brother. Jerry told him everything and Jax took a deep sigh and said I will take care of it

Start heading to Genoa City its time to get the show on the road.

Sam walked in the door as Adam waited and he stood up. Hello cowboy I have been waiting for you.

Sam turned to face Adam. You want to tell me why you're staying in Genoa City? Sam shrugged your father gave me a job and I kind of like here. Adam nodded his head Oh really that's very nice but you're making my fiancée uncomfortable and why did you lie about seeing her the other night. Sam laughed

I thought she wouldn't tell you. Adam peered at him of course she told me she saw you and she also told me she doesn't want you to stay. What I do want to know is why you were too arguing the other day. Sam shrugged again you will have to ask her. Adam was getting frustrated Answer me what did you say to her that made her so angry. Sam laughed I guess you will have to ask her. Adam nodded

Oh really I will but first. There was crunch when Adam's fist hit Sam's jaw and Sam fell to the floor.

You stay the hell away from Sharon and my family. You hear Adam yelled. Sam tried to get back up and he yelled they are not your family they are my family. Adam bent over and grabbed him by

The shirt and said they will never be your family. Sam laughed that's what you think. Adam threw him to the ground and kicked him. Adam yelled you will never have what's mine. Adam walked away and left Sam laughing on the ground


	21. Chapter 21

Victor walked to the cottage and rang the bell. Sharon opened the door and looked

And Sharon's face. He asked what's wrong and she fell apart in front hi tired of holding everything in Victor held her and told her tell me everything. Sharon looked and said you're going to be very disappointed in me. Victor then said let e be the judge of that. Sharon welcomed him inside and finally unburdened herself with the secret she was keeping. Victor listened to all Sharon had to say and how Sam was using it against her and Victor wasn't happy at all that he encouraged this man to stay. After told him everything he reassured her he would take care of everything.

Sharon was finally relieved she wasn't alone in this anymore. She hoped Victor would help her in this and he did display disappointment but he understood her actions. He wouldn't hold it against her. Victor hugged Sharon again and said

Everything will be fine and there's no reason Adam has to know there's no telling how he would react so let's keep this between us okay. Sharon nodded.

There's someone that wants to meet you l Leticia brought down Jared to m meet his grandfather. Victor said Oh my goodness he's the spitting image of Adam Sharon chimed in and of you. He definitely has the Newman genes running through him. Sharon said proudly. Victor held his grandson Hello Son I'm your grandfather

. Jared smiled and Victor's heart melted. I'm going to make sure you're safe

Son. No one is going to hurt you if I could help it and as your mommy I will make sure no one hurts her either. Jared clapped and kissed Victor on the cheek I will make sure of it

Victor smiled from ear to ear. We are going to spending a lot of time together.

Sharon watched on as Victor bonded with his grandson. Victor was reminded when Adam was a baby before everything went wrong. Victor wouldn't let that happen

Again, Jared was a sign of the future. Victor kissed Jared on his forehead and Jared grabbed his grandfather's face and gave him a wet kiss Jared style. Victor laughed

Heartily. Adam opened the door and came upon the scene and was amazed at what he was seeing. He couldn't help but smile his father was holding his son.

Hello Dad I see you met Jared. Jared put his arms to Adam and said Dada. Adam smiled and Victor gestured for him to take him. Adam took off his jacket and grabbed his son. Victor patted his grandson's head and Jared gave his father a wet kiss and his father kissed his son's forehead. I'm happy to see you so. Adam looked at Sharon she was smiling. Adam was relived that she felt better and was grateful she was able to bring three generations of Newman together. Jared was part of it but Adam knew Sharon was responsible for trying to bring him and his father together he loved her for that. Victor gestured to Adam that they needed to talk.

Adam handed Jared to Sharon. Victor and Adam stepped outside the cottage to talk. Victor started first I'm sorry that I asked that I asked that I asked that Sam Gibson to stay I wont let hi hurt your beautiful family. Adam was shocked with he was hearing. Dad I can handle this. Victor said no I brought this and back in your life I will get hi out. You concentrate on making that woman inside happy and that beautiful boy. Adam couldn't believe his ears His father was on his side when it cam to Sam. I appreciate that Dad you don't know what that means to me. Victor proceeded Sharon doesn't want you to put yourself at risk for the company. Not when you're in the middle of one of the biggest deals of your life. Let me handle everything else. Jared reminds me of you so much of you when you were a child.

The resemblance is amazing your mother would have been proud of you right now. Adam began to tear. You think she would have been? Adam asked Victor put his hand on Adam's shoulder I know we have had our problems but you have a family now and they have to come first. Let me take care of Sam Gibson. Thanks Dad

My family is everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost them two weeks ago I had no one and thought Sharon was dead. Now Sharon is not only alive

She had my son and now they are my whole world I couldn't imagine being without them. Victor then said you wont I have to I will see to it. Go back inside and kiss your fiancée and your son for me. I have some unfinished business to do.

Victor turned to Adam and hugged him. Everything will be okay. Adam nearly collapsed from shock. His father never showed him emotion like this. Sharon did change everything tonight. Adam knew she went to his father for help to protect him. It was clear that the problem pose was bigger than he thought. Adam as hard as he didn't want to decided he would listen to his father and let him handle it

Adam walked back in the cottage and was looking at the most beautiful site in the world his family. Sharon looked up and smiled and Adam felt complete.

He rustled Jared's hair and kissed Sharon on her lips. He said I'm starving it's been a long day. Sharon nodded in agreement. They sat at the dinner table and enjoyed their family time. Victor made a call to Jerry Jax and he picked up Victor then said

Our deal is off. There was silence on the other end on the line. Jerry was going to say something but there was a click and then Victor was gone.

Victor banged on Sam's door and he didn't answer. Victor kicked open the door

Sam was clearly was not there. Victor trashed the place and made a call to the security at the gate. He gave instructions when he came back in he was to come directly to him.

Victor poured himself a drink and thought of the night's events. He thought of Adam when was a child Jared was a sign of the future. Victor had to make sure the Newman legacy wasn't broken. Victor needed to get rid of Sam to make sure Jared's secret wasn't revealed until he could fix it before anyone found out.

Adam poured himself a drink as Sharon was upstairs putting Jared to bed.

Leticia left for the night. Adam fixed the fir and Sharon cam back down.

Sharon's look on her face was serious. Adam sighed Sharon then said

We need to talk. Adam sat down on the couch I' sorry for my behavior

The last couple of days I need you to know something. I love you with all my heart and letting you think I was dead and not telling you about Jared was totally unforgivable. I asked your father to help because you have lost enough because of me. Adam interrupted we went over this already Sharon I have forgiven you.

We love each other and were together now that's all that matters. No one can take that away from us. Sharon said yes they can Adam. Sam can take it all away from us

If he wanted to. So I'm going to stop him from hurting us anymore. Adam didn't like the way Sharon sounded. He went to grab her hand she pulled away. Adam no

Imp weak and I don't deserve you. Sharon started to cry hysterically and began to explain when she was pregnant and how things were. She explained how she was afraid of being exposed at anytime. How she didn't get the proper medical care

Because she was on the run. She walked by the fire and continued the story

Jared was born too early and I needed to get to the hospital but they were asking too many questions that I couldn't answer without them finding out that I was.

Sam took care of everything. I had wondered why no one came to me any more

All I knew was that the medical bills were being taken care of. I started to go into labor and Jared was in distress. All I could think about was how I lied and now my son was paying the price for my mistakes. The doctors told me there was a possibility if Jared wasn't taken out he probably wouldn't make it through the night

If they didn't take him out immediately. They had me sign some papers to consent for the surgery. Sharon continued to sob and Adam got up to comfort her.

Sharon yelled no I don't deserve it. Adam didn't like the way she sounded.

I didn't realize what Sam had done until it was too late. I didn't want Jared pulled out but I was in and out of consciousness so Sam consented to the surgery.

Jared had complications his heart stopped and Jared had to have surgery.

Adam was confused I don't understand Sharon what happened.

Jared has congestive heart disease and requires he be on medication for the rest of his life. Adam began to cry you mean to tell me. Sharon nodded Jared has been ill for some time. The doctors say with the medication he can live years without needing a hear transplant but eventually he will need one. Adam kept shaking his head this is not possible. I can't lose my son not now that I just found him. God can't be that cruel. Sharon I'm taking Jared to a new specialist at Genoa General for his opinion he comes highly recommended. Adam I'm afraid that that's not all Sam has on me.

Adam stuttered there's more. What else could that man have on you?

Sharon then began to shake. I think I better give this to you first. Adam's mouth fell to the floor. Sharon took off her engagement ring Adam couldn't believe his eyes

No Imp not taking that. It belongs on your finger. Sharon shook her head no it doesn't not after what I have to give you. I can't marry you after this you will hate you and me won't want to marry me. Adam then said there's no way that could happen. Sharon you said nothing happened between you and Sam. Did you lie?

Sharon shook her head. Not one day did I stop thinking about you and there's been no way I could let anyone else in y heart since you had. I lived and breathed you until our son was born. Then I did whatever I could to keep him alive but me never

Slept with Sam but without knowing I gave him the power to change everything.

I thought he wanted Jared to get better but he didn't what he wanted was us as a family. Adam didn't understand. Sharon tried to give him the ring but he refused.

Sharon put it on the table. Adam couldn't believe what was going on. Sharon then said I was so consumed with Jared getting the help he needed I didn't care how he got it. Adam then said Sharon tells me now. Sharon shook her head I can't tell you but I will show you. Sharon pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Sharon you didn't do this. Sharon bowed her head in shame. Adam dropped the paper like it was on fire. Sharon then said Imp sorry Adam I'm afraid it's true.

Adam couldn't stop the tears. There was a knock at the door. It was a cab driver

The bags are upstairs Sharon instructed. Leticia came back. Sharon then said Leticia go upstairs and get Jared and put him in the car. Adam glared at Sharon you can't take him from here this is his home. Until your father can fix everything I'm afraid we have no choice but to leave. Adam held Jared in his arms. Jared hugged him back and said Dada. Sharon had to be the strong one. Adam Im so sorry. Adam said no I'm not letting him go. Sharon hesitantly pulled Jared out of his arms. Sharon caressed Adam's face I'm so sorry .Sam threatened he would have Jared removed if we didn't leave immediately and I won't let him do that. Your father said he will handle everything so let him. I don't want to leave I never did I need you to know that but I can't lose another child. Adam yelled but I can. I can lose both of you

In one day. How could you let this happen Sharon? This is my fault I know but I'm going to make sure I fix it. Sharon said. Adam pulled her close you can't do this not now. We just found each other again. They looked in each other's eye and were both crying. I can't change the past but I can change the future I will give you back your son. Don't leave me Sharon we can fight this. Adam begged. Sharon kissed him on the forehead this was the hardest thing I ever had to do and right now I have no choice but if I did I would always choose you. Adam didn't want to let her go. She slipped from his arms and both were hysterical. Sharon turned and said always only you.

The door slammed and Adam fell to his knees and looked at the paper. The paper was a court order stating Sam Gibson had requesting full custody of Jared Gibson and attached was the birth certificate naming Sam Gibson as his biological father. They day he argued he gave it to her. Sam had tricked Sharon when Jared was ill.

He knew he couldn't hold onto her because they weren't married so he used her son's medical condition, his need for medical and being on the run to his advantage. The papers Sharon signed gave Sam all the power and knowing Jared wasn't his biological son, he held onto Sharon the only way he could. It was his intention to have Sharon tied to him forever. Sam threatened Sharon with a big custody

Battle if she didn't leave Adam immediately he would reveal all to Adam and say it was her idea so Adam could leave her. The day they argued he revealed everything to Sharon. Sharon beat Sam to it and told him the truth before anyone else could. Adam may hate her but at least she was honest with him. Sharon took the power from Sam. Victor told her this was best way until he could get to Sam.

Sam managed to separate a father from his son but what he didn't realize that son's father was Victor Newman. In Victor Newman's world no one messed with his family.


	22. Chapter 22

Jax decided he wanted to go to the bar for a drink. His plan had been going very well. His cell phone rang it was Jerry. Jax picked up and said Yes Jerry what is it?

He called off the deal. Something is up. Jax was curious why victor would cancel revenge on his son after he went through great lengths to execute it. Jax then said get here as soon as possible. Jax hung up the phone there's no way Jax was cancelling his plans. He was just grateful that Victor wouldn't be in his way.

Jax heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was Sharon with a small entourage.

It looked like she had her nanny and her son Jared and some suit case. Jax smiled this was too good to be true. Sharon was being dropped on his doorstep. Looked like she was moving into the club. He watched her. She looked distraught.

A part of him felt for her. Whatever was causing her pain she didn't deserve it.

Jax had come to care for her in a short time. Sharon was victim of circumstance

And Adam was the cause of all of her trouble. He decided to make his presence known. Sharon is that you? Sharon looked up and happy to see a friendly face

J what are you doing here? Sharon asked Jax then said I could ask you the same I guess? Sharon gave him a look that shot right through his heart. She was devastated. Sharon then said I can't really get into it now. I want to get Jared settled in. Jax saw him. Sharon & Adam's little boy. He was adorable and looked just like his father just in a smaller version. Jax then asked do you need help to your room. Sharon shook her head no. I appreciate the offer J but I think I just want to be alone. Jax nodded

And watched her get in the elevator she looked like he world feel apart.

Victor picked up the phone and called Michael Baldwin. Michael answered

Michael I have a job for you tomorrow I need you to look at some documents

And work on getting them proven invalid as soon as possible. Victor made Michael

Aware of the Adam & Sharon situation. Victor also advised him that he told Sharon to stay at the club until he was able to get everything straightened out.

He didn't want Sam to have any leverage on her. It saddened Victor to know everyone would be in great pain tonight.

Sam heading back to the stables and would see Sharon in the morning to see if she went through with his threat. Sam didn't care who he was hurting with his lie. He just wanted Sharon & Jared to come back to New Mexico.

Sharon tucked in Jared and she sat on the bed looking at the copy of the picture she gave Adam of the three of them. She hated what had happened and how much it was hurting Adam. Victor told her Sam had to think he was getting what he wanted in order to stop him.

Sam was escorted to the main house to see Victor. Sam didn't know what was about to happen. Victor told the guards to leave. Sam then said what is going on here Victor? Victor said you know dam well what's happening tonight. You threatened my future daughter in law and expect me to not do anything. Who the hell do you think you are Sam Gibson? You know you're not Jared's father my son Adam is. It's as clear as day. The boy looks just like him. Sam remained silent and had a sinister smile on his face. It made Victor very angry. You take that smirk off your face.

Sam said I'm only doing what I need to do to protect my family. Your son isn't known for being a good man especially to children. Didn't he kidnap your granddaughter and told Sharon she was dead for six months. Even when he was exposed he continued to deny it. I won't let him anywhere near my son. Victor then said you're delusional to think Sharon will come back to you after this. She loves my son despite all his sins. I won't let you destroy their happiness. Michael walked in and Victor smiled. This is Michael Baldwin and he has something for you. Sam looked at the piece of paper. It was an old news article about the disappearance of Sam's wife Renee Gibson and how Sam was suspected of her disappearance. There reports of

Possible domestic violence. Neighbor s testified that the couple argued before

Renee disappeared. Victor pulled up a bunch of papers. These are emergency room

Records of Renee falling, bruises and contusions to her head. You see she went to

Different emergency rooms to prevent anyone from finding out the truth.

We know the truth don't we Sam. Sam's smile faded. We have enough evidence here to launch a full fledge investigation. I have private detectives right now heading to see your sheriff to start digging up on your property. Sam then said

You ca t do that. Victor then smiled I'm Victor Newman I can do anything I want if anyone threatens my family. Now Michael has drawn up documents for you to sign stating you committed fraud on Jared's birth certificate. You took advantage of

Sharon's ill condition and the fact Jared's health was in danger for your benefit.

I don't appreciate anyone hurting my family. Sam then yelled you don't care about your son. You can care less what happens to him. Victor got in his face what happens between me and my son is between me and him no one else. I won't let some complete stranger hurt my son, daughter or my grandson you hear me! Victor yelled now sign the damn papers or I will call my son right now and let him beat you to a pulp. Sam looked at both Michael & Victor. You have no choices here Gibson. You give my son his family back or pay the consequences. Sam hesitated

And signed the papers. Michael Victor said I need this filed as soon as possible in the morning and put in the dank tests. Sharon gave me some of Jared's hair to

Run the tests. I don't want to tell Adam until everything is done. Michael leaves us alone. Michael then said I don't recommend that victor I think I should be here.

Victor shook his heads take care of that as soon as possible. I don't want them to go another day without this getting resolved. Michael nodded and left. Victor looked at Sam. Now it's just you and me now. Did you think you could come to my town and try to hurt the people and walk away? Sam tried to leave but Victor grabbed him and punched him to the floor. Victor continued to punch him until Sam was bloody. I want you to leave town and never come back because if you do I will kill you.

I will never let anyone hurt my family especially scum like you. You're not welcomed on the ranch anymore and if you come back I have instructions for you to be arrested on site. Trust me I will finish what I started here today.

Adam sat in front of the fire with the picture in his hand of his family. Missing them and wishing they would be home soon. Adam didn't care about the documents

He was given and he decided he wasn't going to just sit there and wait. He needed to be with them. Adam wiped his eyes and got up to claim his family he wasn't going to spend another night without them. Adam headed to the club he wasn't going to let Sharon take all the blame for this. She was tricked by Sam Gibson and tonight he wouldn't win. Adam walked out the door to claim what was his. Adam had his driver drive him to the club. Sam got up from the floor bloody and looked at Victor.

Your things are packed and I want you off my land immediately or you're never to go near my son and his family again if you do broken ribs will not be your only

Problem. Victor called for the guards again get him off my property and he's not to

Return. Victor poured himself a drink and called Adam. Adam looked at the phone

And let it go to voicemail. His father wasn't going to talk him out of it.

Sharon sat at the desk looking her family's photo. She did the extreme she walked away from Adam to try to protect him. There was a knock at the door and Sharon got up to answer and opened the door it was Sam all bloody. Sharon was horrified

She tried to close the door and he pushed it open. Sharon then said Sam Jared is sleeping in the next room. If you don't leave I'm going to scream. Sam then said you think I was going to let you walk away never. I'm not letting you or Jared go.

Sharon ran for the phone and he yanked it out the wall. Sharon Sam you're not thinking straight. You wouldn't want to hurt me. You know how many people

Would come after you. Sam then replied not if were gone. Sam grabbed Sharon and ripped her shirt to expose her bra. Sharon became very frightened. Sam just leave Jared here I will come you. Then Sam said no both of you are coming with me.

Sam pushed Sharon go wake him up. Sharon shook her head. I'm not going to put my son in danger. You have to kill me first. Sam lunged for Sharon and she screamed. A figure cam running down the hall he knew that voice it was Sharon.

Sam pulled out a knife then I guess it will be over your dead body. Sam started swinging the knife. Sharon kept screaming and pushed the chair out of the way

And he lunged at her and he got contact. The knife went in Sharon's abdomen

And Sharon fell to the ground. Sam was leaning over her when the figure kicked him in the ribs and he landed on his back. The figure notice Sam had a bloody knife. He tried to convince him to put down the knife. You already hurt someone tonight how about you put that knife down and I won't kill you. Sam laughed you can sure hell try. The man smiled and said you don't know who you're messing with. Sam then said I don't care no one is getting between me and my family. Sharon was stirring. He had to get her help. Sam lunged at the stranger and he missed. The stranger was able to knock Sam to the floor. The knife fell to the ground and the two men wrestled for it. The knife plunged into someone as security came running in.

The stranger lifted his arms up when told to freeze. Sam lay on the floor stabbed through the heart and was gasping for breath. Security attempted to perform CPR but it was too late Sam Gibson was dead. The stranger yelled she needs help get and ambulance. One of security said an ambulance is on its way. The paramedics said not only was Sharon bleeding from her abdomen she hit head pretty hard too.

Sharon started to seizure and the paramedics said we have to get her out of here quick. The stranger went into the other room Jared was sleeping. The stranger thanked god for small miracles he slept right through it. One of security came into the room. The stranger said you need to call Adam Newman that's his father.

Security said it's obvious it was self defense but the police are going to need to speak with you. The stranger said that's okay send them to my room its 1211 I will be waiting there. The stranger gazed at Sharon as they tried to revive her. Tears welled up in his eyes. The stranger then said stay with him I will be in my room.

The stranger left. Adam pulled up in front the Club and saw the ambulance. He wondered what was going on. He got out the car he had a bad feeling. Adam thought something is wrong. He headed inside and security tried to stop him.

My fiancée is upstairs I need to see her. Security asked for his name his said Adam Newman. Security made an announcement on the air. The head of security asked that Mr. Newman be brought upstairs immediately. The cops arrived and said

We are looking for Sharon's Newman's room. Security said yes this way. Adam grabbed the security guard what's going? The man hesitantly said my boss will talk to you.

Adam walked into the room; he saw was blood and Sam's dead body. Adam started panicking where Sharon, my son is. Adam grabbed security's shirt demanding answers. The head of security came out of Jared's room. Mr. Newman can you please step inside.

Adam sighed a sign of relief when he saw Jared sleeping. Adam ran to his son and kissed his forehead. Adam turned the head of security where's Sharon Adam gulped. I'm afraid Mr. Newman, Ms. Newman suffered a stabbing wound by the dead man and she hit her head and from what I understand is in critical condition. No Adam screamed where is she? The head of security answered she's been taken to Genoa city general. I need to go see her now. The head of security then said you will be happy to know a Good Samaritan saved Ms. Newman from Mr. Gibson. Adam was relieved. I need to call someone to stay with my son. Adam couldn't call Leticia it was too late. He called the only person he could think of. Adam dialed Nick I need your help something has happened to Sharon can I bring Jared over to spend the night. Nick then asked what happened to Sharon. Adam stuttered Sam Gibson stabbed her. Nick then said bring him over now Noah can stay with the kids.

Adam tried to keep his emotions in tact. He picked up his son in his arms and walked back out into the room with blood all over it. Adam covered Jared's head with the blanket as he rushed him out the door. There was press all over the place. Adam pushed his way through and got into the car that was waiting. Take us to the tack house immediately. The driver knew Adam well enough to listen to his orders and something was wrong. The driver pulled up in front of the tact house Noah and Nick were up waiting. Noah was in tears is mom okay? Adam shook his head .I have no idea I'm heading to the hospital now. Nick then said I'm going with you. You need someone with you Nick insisted. Adam the said thank you Noah I will call you as soon as I know anything about your mother okay. Noah nodded and took Jared upstairs to stay with summer, Faith and Jared.

Sharon was rushed into the emergency to be evaluated by the doctors. They did a quick scan. The doctor didn't like the prognosis. Looks like she took a beating

I'm not worry about the stabbing as much as the blow to the head. Then it happened

Sharon flat lined and the doctors fought to bring her back. The doctor yelled she's bleeding in the brain. We have to rush her to the operating room stat. The nurse remained onto of Sharon performing CPR and they wheeled her into the operating room. Sharon disappeared into the elevator as the doctors took her to save her from Sam's beating. Adam and Nick were in the car speeding. Adam realized he needed to call his father and tell him. Adam dialed and his father picked up the phone and answered. Adam stuttered Dad you need to meet us at the hospital

Something happened to Sharon. Victor became concerned what happened son?

Adam couldn't speak and Nick grabbed the phone. Nick then said Dad its Nick

Gibson tried to kill Sharon tonight. We're heading to the hospital now meet us there. Victor looked at the phone in disbelief. Then Victor said I will be right there.

Victor hung up the phone and threw it gain the wall. Gibson you're a dead man.

Victor didn't realize how right he was.


	23. Chapter 23

The cops continued to question the stranger and then asked him his name.

My name is Jasper Jax .everyone calls me Jax. The cops proceeded to grill him but he stood to his story. He heard Sharon screaming he saw the knife and tried to pull it away and the struggle ensued. The cops had Jax checked out. They came back empty

For any convictions. As far as they knew he had no tie to the Newman's they too were wrong tonight. Then Jax asked is there any update in her condition.

The detective radioed in for update. She's in surgery and still listed in critical condition. Jax sighed She's still alive. In Jax's mind he said you fight Sharon, Jared needs you we all need you.

The Newman brothers arrived at the hospital only to be told Sharon was in surgery and they would have to wait for the surgeon and it could take hours. Nick then asked what happened tonight. Adam said wait to dad gets here I really can't repeat this twice. Sure as Adam said that Victor came through the door with Michael by his side. What the hell happened to Sharon? They all sat together in the family waiting room as Adam explained how Sam beat Sharon and stabbed her. A Good Samaritan save her life but killed Gibson. Victor then asked so Gibson is dead? Adam nodded

Yes the bastard is dead and may he rot in hell for what he did to Sharon. All the men agreed. Well we are going to have to pull together all of us. Victor then asked

How is my grandson? Nick answered he's with the kids Victor shook his head

No I meant Jared is he okay. Adam then said he slept through the whole thing

Thank god. Adam began to sob I couldn't stand if I lost him too. Victor hugged

Adam. Don't worry son we're here Jared will be fine and so will Sharon. Michael and Nick looked at each other surprised but the bonding displayed. Nick patted Adam on the shoulder. Yeah everything is going to be fine Sharon is a fighter she will pull through. Adam nodded yes she is. Victor then told Michael I want those papers to go through as planned despite Gibson's death. Michael nodded in agreement. The detective came back and went to speak to with Adam.

Detective so what's the story? Well its pretty clear cut Dr. Gibson broke into Ms. Newman's room and assaulted her. The Good Samaritan came upon the scene and tried to get Dr. Gibson to give himself up but he refused. Victor then interrupted who was this Good Samaritan. The detective then said he prefers to be anonymous

But I have to tell you this he saved 's life a couple of seconds more and it would have been a tragedy. We want to thank this man. The detective shrugged

He doesn't want thanks he's just glad she's alive for her son's sake. You will be happy to know he also made sure your son was safe too. Adam nodded I'm very grateful to this man I wish I could thank him in person. The detective said it he decides he wants to be recognized I will tell him. Victor patted the detective on the back and said good Job. The men went back to their vigil of Sharon's condition.

Jax watched from across the hall and also waited for news of Sharon's condition.

A few hours went by and still no word. Then Adam said I'm going to go to the chapel

And light a candle. It's what Sharon would do if she was waiting. Victor then said

I will go with you son. Adam nodded and they walked to the chapel together.

Michael and Nick both stayed. Michael then said what's going on between Adam and your father. Nick shrugged your guess is as good as mine. I know he met Jared the tonight and it seems now he and Adam have made up. Michael then asked you think because he's a father now. Your father is softening to Adam. Nick was puzzled too. I don't know what it is but I'm glad there's no tension right now for Sharon's sake. Michael then said I think I should let you know your father has asked me to add Jared and Adam back to his will. Nick was in shock. Nick then said really when

Did he do this? Michael said yesterday he called me to nullify Jared's birth documents and to add Jared & Adam to the will. Nick was amazed how much his father thawed out when it came to Adam. Nick and Adam were still finding their way but they managed to have a civil relationship at work and out of work as brothers.

Nick welcomed the changed and hoped it would stay that way for everyone's sake especially Sharon. She was always the peacemaker. Nick dwelled on memories of Sharon. Better times when everyone got along. He missed Sharon a lot their friendship. Nick knew she loved Adam now and they would eventually marry.

Nick was coming to terms with it now and prayed for Sharon's recovery so their

Family could get back to normal whatever that means. Nick thought

At the chapel Adam & Victor talked. I don't want you to blame yourself for this.

Victor told Adam. Adam then said I let her go Dad I should have fought for her to stay. Adam put his hand on Adam's shoulder. She was doing what she thought was right. She thought you would hate her for letting Gibson take advantage of her.

Adam shook his head all I want is for her to wake up and I can see her beautiful smile and diamond eyes. Victor smiled you really love her don't you?

Adam nodded more than I ever imagined. Sharon was a beacon of light for me.

She always made me feel whole and loved me unconditionally. She forgave me for everything and gave e something I never thought I would have. Victor then asked

And what's that. Adam answered quietly. She gave me peace Dad. She was able to silence all my demons the day she came back with Jared. With them I needed nothing else just their love. The look in his eyes when I walked in the door

Always filled with love always happy to see me. No matter how hard my day was.

They always made it better and no one ever gave me that and now I could lose it. Victor then said you listen to me son you're not going to lose it. You have to be strong for her she needs you. Adam began to sob and Victor held his son as he was

Overcome with grief. Adam felt like a child sobbing in his fathers arms but it felt good to finally feel the support of his father when he need it the most .

They lit candles and said their own prayers. AS they waited for news of what was to come next for the Newman family.

Michael and Nick paced back and forth as they too waited for the news. Noah appeared and Nick asked who was with the kids. Noah said Nikki decided to stay with them so he could come and wait for the news. All the men in Sharon's life waited with baited breath even the one no one knew about.

A few more hours had passed and finally a doctor emerged. He then asked for Adam

Just as he and Victor were walking back. What's the news everyone asked at once.

The doctor started to speak. Well Sharon has lost a lot of blood. We managed to repair the damage to the abdomen but she coded several times because of her brain. She has an enormous amount of swelling to part of the brain that effect movement and the part that retains information. Adam then asked you mean memories? Doctor then said I'm afraid so. I have requested a well known surgeon to come in and consult his name is . He's the best on the east coast for neurosurgery and if anyone can bring Sharon back to us he can. I have been a shunt in her brain to reduce the swelling but I afraid. Afraid of what? Noah asked Nick then said let him speak Noah. The doctor proceeded I'm afraid I had to put Sharon in a medical coma so her brain can rest. She will be able to hear you but she won't be able to respond. So best thing is to talk to her, read to her and let her know you're there. Dr Drake will be here first thing in the morning. She will coming back to her room soon. I do advise only a few at a time and not for long. Then Adam said well I'm staying I'm not going anywhere. Victor then said well son if that's your wish Leticia can come to house and care for Jared. I will go to the cottage and get a few things for him. Adam hugged his father and said Thanks Dad that means a lot to me.

Adam then said Noah you go see her first okay she's your mother and nick go with him I will wait here. Victor then asked Adam are you alright? Adam shook his head no Dad but I'm going to be strong like you said for Sharon and Jared because they need me. Sharon needs me now more than ever. Nick and Noah went to see her first

They both were saddened on how weak she looked and how bruised she was from the beating. Both contained their anger. Noah held one hand and Nick held the other. Mom its Noah I'm here. You need to get better for all of us me, faith and Jared.

He needs you most of all. All he kept saying tonight was mama and Dada. He loves both you and Adam. Nick looked at his son and hugged him. Then he spoke.

Hey Sharon its nick we need you to come back to us all your kids need you.

They just got you back and now this. Thanksgiving is coming and we need to celebrate how grateful everyone is that we are all together. Nick began to tear and father and son hugged as they sobbed for the woman they loved laid there helpless.

We will be by to see you tomorrow mom we love. Nick then said by Sharon I will come by and see you tomorrow. Victor then entered and sat next to Sharon and held her hand. Victor spoke gently. You changed my sons' life they both love you but Adam is the one that needs you. You have brought him such a long way. You were right he is a changed man. We need you to come back so he stays that way. It's his love for you that has done that and you're unwavering love for him. Sharon please comes back to us. Victor kissed her on the forehead and left.

Adam was saying good bye to everyone when Jax snuck into the room. Sharon it's me J. I need you to come back you're the one person in this town who I actually like

And Victor was right. You're very much needed we all need you. Jax bent over and kissed her on the lips as he snuck back out but Adam saw him from afar. Hey who are you? Adam ran towards him but Jax was gone. Adam turned every way and he didn't see the mysterious figure that was in with his fiancée. Adam let him go.

Adam stepped into the room and gasped how bruised Sharon was and how pale she was. Adam sat next to her hey sweetheart it's me. You need to wake up because we have a wedding to plan for. I'm never letting you go again when you wake up I'm putting this ring back on your finger and you're never taking it off. Sharon god I miss you I know our last words were awful but you know I didn't mean them. I love you

Always and forever only you. That's was the last thing you said. Don't make yourself a liar. Adam lay next to Sharon and wept on her chest as he begged for her to come back to him. Sharon could hear word. I love you Adam and I'm doing everything I can to fight my way back to you and to Jared, Faith and Noah. To my family because I can't be without you either. Its okay Adam doesn't cry I'm here with you. I'm never leaving again. Adam fell asleep next to Sharon as if they were home Adam refused to leave her side. When Adam woke up Sharon was gone. DR Drake had come and they took her for surgery. Adam woke up scared and alone. The woman he loved was under the knife as they tried to make her whole again. Adam would go home and spend some time with his son and come back. It would be hours before the doctors were done and he needed to be stronger for Sharon when she woke up. Adam left and kissed Sharon's pillow and promised he would be back.

Dr. Drake started the surgery and began trying to put Sharon back together again.

Sharon coded again. Her brain started to bleed again. dug deeper as

As the radio played Mariah Carey's I still believe in the background as the surgery proceeded. Dr Drake was determined to bring this woman back to her family one way or another. Then they words no one ever wants to hear was said Dr. Drake said

I think there's a problem here and realize there was more damage then seen on the surface. Dr. Drake asked the nurse to turn up the music. He said it was time for miracles. Sharon laid there as her world was being changed by the moment and as her family waited for the surgery to end. did perform a miracle that afternoon there was only one problem the miracle had a price that no one was prepared to pay.


	24. Chapter 24

Dr. Drak e was very proud of the work he did with Sharon Newman. Drake has realized there was more damage than anticipated. He would inform the family but a part of him was worried. She didn't respond as quickly as he would have liked but she

Did come back to the land of the living. He ordered a whole new set of scans to see if there were any improvements. There was still a good amount of swelling and it was a wait and see game.

Adam had spent the morning with Jared playing cars. Adam tried to contain himself with he asked for his mother. Adam had to keep it together for his son. He would bring his mother back home. Jared kissed his son and said goodbye to Leticia who was staying at the main house thanks to his father. Adam hadn't been able to process how his father had been acting but he was just glad that for once they weren't at each other's throat. Adam got in his car and his driver drove him to the

Hospital. Adam dwelled on memories of Sharon the night before Sam's truth came out. They were by the fire and he remembered her words. You know Mr. Newman we have to start thinking where we going for our honeymoon. Adam smiled well I can think maybe we can just stay upstairs. Sharon hit his shoulder. No silly a real honeymoon. Adam sighed okay future Mrs. Newman. Sharon then said I say we go to Hawaii. Jared would love that. Adam eyebrows rose that sounds great just the three of us on our honeymoon. Sharon then said well I know you Adam. You're not

Going to want to leave him behind. Adam smiled I'm so glad you know me so well.

Adam held her close do you know how much I love you? Sharon nodded but a girl never gets tired of hearing it. She giggled and so did Adam. Well I love you so much and he began to kiss her neck. Sharon pulled away and looked in his eyes. Always

And only you. Adam then repeated always and only you. Adam began to tear and was brought back to reality. We are here Mr. Newman Adam wiped his tears and said thank you he got out of the car and headed up to Sharon's room. His father was there already. Victor smiled good morning son are you ready for some good news. The nurse said she is out of surgery and should be coming up stairs. Noah had just arrived with Nick. Any news he asked. Adam and Victor both shook their heads.

Then Dr. Drake appeared to talk to the family. Good morning everyone I'm Dr. Drake. You're the family of Sharon Newman. All of them nodded Adam stepped forward I'm her fiancée. Dr. Drake then proceeded. As you well know there was a lot of damage to the are of the brain where information was retained. I have done a lot of scans and the swelling is substantial so be patient. She may not wake u p right away but I anticipate it will be today. I did a real good job and maintaining the brain in tact. Victor then said you're very confident then. Dr Drake nodded I'm very

Confident she will live a full life. She will need a lot of physical therapy. She may have to learn how to walk again but she wills it will just be a lengthy time and you have to be patient. Also when she does wake up I don't want her stressed one thing at a time. The family nodded in unison. Adam then asked how long do you thin she will be here for. Drake then said it's really hard to tell but from what I saw in the operating room she's a fighter so I don't anticipate it to be a very long time.

Adam shook the Drake's hand and so did the rest of the family. Drake then said

She will be coming up from the recovery room very soon. Adam smiled and took a deep breath. Nick patted him on the back. Everyone took turns hugging.

She's going to be okay. Adam headed to her room and stared at the empty bed.

Nick came up from behind. How are you doing Nick asked Adam shook his head?

I don't know I feel like I can't feel anything not until I see her face.

Dr. Drake continued to walk down the hall and then he heard his name.

Patrick Jax called. Drake looked around and recognized a familiar face.

Jax how are you? What are you doing here? Jax said I'm here for a deal but can you tell me about Sharon Newman. I know you did brilliant work s usual.

Drake laughed a smoozer as usual Jax. Well nothings really changed since college.

How are you related to Sharon anyway? I found her after she was attacked. Drake was surprised. Really no ne said anything. Jax then said I wanted to be anonymous. Drake nodded okay. Well you know I can't really talk to you but you did save her. She has a big fight on her hands. There was a lot of damage. What kind of animal does that to a beautiful woman? Jax smiled oh so you noticed.

Drake then said is that what's going on here? You have something for the woman?

Jax remained quiet. Drake then said I'm glad to see you moving on from Miranda you deserve it. The women of public population will be disappointed but I'm happy for you. Wait a minute Jax doesn't she have a fiancée. Jax nodded

Drake shook his head Jax you always were a gambler. Jax then explained we were friends before the accident. Drake raised his eyebrows really how good of friends?

Jax then said nothing like that Patrick. She is too good for an affair. She is one of the most wonderful people I  
>know. Drake then said oh yeah you have it really bad. Does Adam Newman know?<p>

Jax shook his head. No he doesn't not now. Drake then said I came her to do my job. I wish you the best of luck I will be around for a few days until she wakes up then I'm heading back. You be careful that's a very close-knit family and they are not leaving her side anytime soon. Jax realized Drake was right but he had to stick around to wait and see she was okay.

The Newman men waited anxiously for Sharon to return to her room. Adam was the chair next to the bed just staring at the bed. The room was very quiet then Nick said she's coming. Jax hid behind the wall as Sharon was rolled into the room. The nurse asked the men to leave until they could put Sharon to bed and they obliged. Adam

Didn't go far as he peered the doorway waiting for the nurse to give the okay to come back in. The nurse finished and Dr. Drake came back. Before anyone goes in I want to examine her okay? The men nodded. The door closed and Adam became anxious Nick tapped him on the shoulder. It won't be long now just be patient.

Adam sighed its real hard big brother. Nick answered I know. came back out and gave instructions again. Remember let her rest and when she wakes up

Call me. I'm going to stay in town until she stabilizes. Adam then said we are grateful for all you have done for Sharon. nodded you're very welcome the fight isn't over yet. She has to wake up and we can assess her from there. I will be around. Adam sat next to Sharon and held her hand and kissed it. Noah was on the other side and said Mom we are all here now we just need you to wake up. Victor then said remember what the doctor said we have to be patient. Noah nodded

They sat around for hours and there was no change. Nick then said Adam you're staying if her condition changes or she wakes up call us. Adam nodded and thanked them for coming. Are you leaving too dad? Victor shook his head no I'm going to stay for a while if that's okay with you son. Adam nodded that's fine. We can go to the chapel and maybe get some coffee. Adam then said I don't want to leave her. Adam

Stroked her hair. Victor said you have to take a walk and get some air. You need some food in you to stay strong. Adam agreed okay just for a little while I want to be here when she wakes up. Victor nodded yes just for a while then you can come back. Adam nodded and walked with his father out the room. Jax waited until they

Left completely before he entered the room. Jax smiled so how you doing kiddo?

You have a lot of people pulling for you and you actually make Adam look human.

I hope you understand even after all this I still have to do what I have to. I know you wont like it but Adam has hurt a lot of people including you. You wouldn't be in this bed if you didn't try to prove his innocence. I just think you gave up a whole lot more than he did. I know he's suffering now but it doesn't make up for the rest.

Jax kissed on her forehead. I already miss our talks. You always managed to put a smile on my face. I still owe you a rematch in bowling and we have so much more to do. He stroked her hair. That monster did a number on you didn't he. Then Jax saw Sharon stir first it was her finger. Jax smiled glad he was the first to see her first movement. Then her hand. Jax grabbed her hand. That's right sweetheart wake up.

Jax became excited Sharon was starting to wake up. He waited for her to open her eyes and her eyes were flickering. Jax then said come on sweetheart wake up.

Jax heard familiar voices he kissed Sharon's forehead and left the room. Adam & Victor turned the corridor corner. Adam saw Sharon's hand moving.

I'm here baby I'm not going anywhere. Adam called the nurse and she came into the room she examined Sharon. No response. Adam said She was moving that's a good sign right? The nurse nodded she will be coming out of it just give her time to do so.

Adam nodded. Victor could see the disappointment in Adam's face and he felt for him. Do you want me to get coffee for you? Adam shook his head. Victor then said I'm going to call Nick & Jonah. Adam then said Dad can you check on Jared for me.

Victor said sure son I will tell Leticia to give him your regards. Adam nodded and continued to hold her hand. Jax watched from afar. Adam started talking.

Remember when we were in that plane crash I thought I lost you then and you woke up and made my life so much better. Just having you with me by my side I automatically wanted to be a better man for you. I need you to do that now. Things are finally falling into place and I all I need is you now. There's no Adam Newman with Sharon Newman remember that. Forever always only you. Sharon started to stir. Adam became excited. Sharon wake up please let me see those beautiful eyes.

Victor walked back in the room. What's going on Adam? Victor asked

Adam then said I think she's waking up. Call Nick and Noah I think they should be here. Victor nodded. Adam felt it again her hand grabbed his. Adam began to tear.

Victor came back into the room. They are on their way. Adam nodded. We're getting her back Dad. Victor smiled and hopes for his sake he was right.

Adam held onto hope Sharon would come back to him. Noah and Nick arrived

So you think she's going to wake up? Noah asked Adam. Adam nodded his head I know she is. Sharon stirred some more as they all watched. Her eyes flickered again. Adam kept pleading and so did Noah. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around the room. Sharon had no clue where she was. All she could feel was pressure heavy crushing pressure. She moaned but no words came out. Her words sounded jumbled in her head. What's going on she thought? Why are my words not coming out? Where am I? Sharon saw a man looking at her and she heard call the doctor. She heard another man he was younger and he was saying Mom. She couldn't make it out. She kept trying to say something? What the hell? She screamed in her head. Why is my body not cooperating? Sharon lifted her hand and she felt the bandages on her head. Her whole body felt sore extremely sore.

Adam was tearing she was awake and so were the rest of the men in the room.

She's back Adam said. Sharon looked at him strange. Its okay sweetheart we are all here. She didn't understand a word he was saying. came rushing in.

I need all of you to leave the room so I can examine her. Adam hesitated but Noah told him she will be okay and they will let us back in.

began his examination. As he looked in her eyes as she sat up he checked the bandages. Ms. Newman I'm how are you feeling? Sharon found the words and stuttered slowly I feel sore. then explained well you remember

Anything she shook her head. Do you know what today is? She shook her head

Do you know who the president is? She shook her head do you know what year it is? She became frustrated She shook her head and she stuttered no. became concerned. Two more question She nodded Do you know where you are?

She shook her head. then asked do you know ho you are? She thought about it for a second and said no I don't? Dr. Drake wanted to believer this condition was temporary. Ms. Newman Sharon interrupted is that my name?

Drake nodded yes you're Sharon Newman. She sighed great someone knew who she was. Drake then asked do you recognize anyone outside .She shook her head

Are they my family? Drake nodded Sharon tried hard to remember but she couldn't. Drake then told her I'm going to order some tests. I need to see what's going on. Sharon looked worried. Drake then told her it would be fine I'm pretty sure once the swelling foes down you will feel better. Sharon then asked are you sure?

Drake then said we have to wait and see. Sharon nodded she didn't like she didn't know who she was or who those people were. Drake came out the room and Adam asked could I see her. Drake nodded but first I need to tell you something. Adam didn't listen he ran straight back in the room and ran to her side. I'm so glad you're awake and he hugged her. She couldn't react Adam found that strange. He looked in her eyes and he saw something he never did before emptiness. Sharon is you okay? She nodded so talk to me Adam begged. Sharon began to speak she stuttered and said who are you? Adam's heart sank and he looked up at .

That's what I was trying to tell you. Sharon has amnesia she has no memory of her life. Adam said what? No that's not possible. Victor face changed as well. Nick and Noah were in shock. Drake continued she doesn't remember anything. Adam began to tear and looked in her eyes again as he grabbed her hand. Sharon baby its me, Adam. Sharon tried but she didn't and she pulled her hand away. I'm sorry I don't know you. I don't know any of you. Adam was crushed I need you to fix this. Adam demanded nodded I understand how you feel Mr. Newman.

Sharon hated that everyone was talking about her like she wasn't there.

She became frustrated Noah tried talking to her calling her mom. She didn't recognize him with then Nick came at her speaking her name . Sharon felt like the room was spinning and she had no control. Just leave me alone I don't know who any of you are she started yelling please just get out leave me alone. You're all scaring me. Sharon started hold her head she was in pain. Adam tried to comfort her but she flung her arms at him. Get out just get out. demanded everyone leave. Adam refused. Sharon then said just go its jest too much right now.

Dr. Drake made everyone leave. Adam began to become angry. What the hell happened in there she didn't recognize any of us? tried to calm Adam down. You don't understand she's my whole world and she doesn't even know my name. Adam began to sob and Victor held his son. It's going to be fine son. You have to be patient. Adam sank to the floor with his hands on his head. Nick was comforting Noah. The Newman's got their wish Sharon woke up and she was alive.

She just had no clue that she was and the Newman's had no idea when she would.

Adam mumbled forever always only you. Adam sank into darkness that Sharon would never remember him again. This time Sharon wouldn't be able to save him

From what was ahead of them. No one would their world was about to change

forever and nothing would ever be the same. Sharon watched the scene outside

her hospital room door and felt nothing for the people that were grieving for her.


	25. Chapter 25

Adam couldn't believe what was happening. Sharon woke up but didn't remember a thing.

Victor was trying to comfort Adam but no one could. Adam decided to go back in the room and Try to talk to her and make her remember. Adam couldn't accept she didn't

remember anything. Jax continued to watch the family from afar. He heard everything. Jax was happy she was alive felt badly

For her she couldn't remember her children. He didn't care she couldn't remember Adam, he preferred

It that way. Sharon was staring at the people outside and felt guilty for their pain. She then called out

Adam's name. Adam sprung up and ran to her room. Sharon looked at him blankly I'm sorry to make you run Adam looked at her and said it's okay. Do you need anything?

nodded yes can you tell everyone to go home. Sharon was taken aback by her request. Adam then asked you don't want us

Or me to stay? Sharon nodded I'm sorry I know you're my family but I'm tired and in pain. I just want to be left alone. Adam couldn't believe his ears. Can I stay I wont

bother you I promise. Sharon felt bad for him he had the sad puppy dog eyes. Sharon gave in okay but you have to promise me one thing.

Adam happily agreed anything you want sweetheart. Sharon then said can you please stop looking at me the way you do? Adam was puzzled. Sharon continued you're

looking at me like you can see right through me it makes me uncomfortable. Adam was trying so hard to deal

with the fact she not only didn't want him around, she want him looking at her. Adam was upset but he agreed. Just to be near her was enough for now. Adam went into the

hallways and informed everyone of Sharon's request. Everyone was surprised but they all knew she wasn't herself. They all agreed to say their goodbyes

And be on their way. Adam stood outside waiting for everyone to leave. They said their goodbyes to Adam. He looked so sad he was going to stay with Sharon but he was a

complete stranger to her. Sharon closed her eyes as Adam came back in the room. He kissed her forehead and sat in the chair next to her to watch her sleep. He promised

he wouldn't bother her. Adam closed his eyes and also drifted into sleep. Adam was dreaming of Sharon when she first got back .the first night they made love since her

return. Adam could feel her lips on him, her hands in his and her body next to his. Adam reached to her and fell out the chair. He woke up and realized it was just a dream.

Adam sat back in the chair, as Sharon remained sleeping. Sharon could hear yelling and screaming in her dream but she couldn't make out the voices. She then saw a face

but she didn't recognize the face. He had a great smile. Sharon could see herself smiling with him. They were bowling and she was happy. Sharon kept trying to get to him in

her dream as she got closer he got further. Then Sharon finally caught up to him she tried to say his name but nothing came out. She repeated to try but he just smiled and

kissed her forehead. The man said all I want to do is make you smile. Sharon giggled she felt like she knew him but couldn't remember his name. She kept trying to say it

but she couldn't remember it. She kept reaching for him but she couldn't get to him and Sharon jolted up. Adam bolted to her side. Are you okay Sharon? Adam asked. She

nodded I was dreaming but I couldn't remember the person I was dreaming about. Adam was curious. What did they look like? Sharon then said he was tall blonde and had

blue eyes and he had some kind of accent. Adam didn't recognize this person and Sam wasn't that tall. Adam then said maybe it was one of the paramedics you were

remembering. Sharon shook her head It was someone I knew I spent time with. Adam was even more puzzled. Adam then said maybe you will remember soon. Adam

stroked her hair from her face and she nodded maybe I hope so. Can I ask you a question? Adam said sure ask me anything Adam said. We are engaged to be married?

Sharon asked Adam nodded yes Christmas Eve is the wedding date. Did you remember something? Sharon shook her head. No I heard the nurse talking that's all. Adam was

disappointed then he preceded Well Jared sends you kisses and hugs. Sharon smiled and said Who's Jared again? Adam explained he's our son.

Sharon was trying to figure it out. So the guy that was calling me mom yesterday is my son with Nick,

Your brother, who I was married to. Adam nodded yes a long time ago you were married to him. Sharon then proceeded we also have a daughter together who's name is

Faith. Adam nodded yes before you met me. Adam was afraid to give her more detail than that. He was afraid it would confuse her and bring up the bad memories of those

days. Sharon smiled I'm sorry if I'm asking these questions again. Adam reassured her. It's fine Sharon its going to be hard to try to remember everything. We will take one

step at a time. came in. Well good Morning how are you feeling today Sharon? Sharon shrugged like someone who got her head bashed in. then asked are you having pain?

Sharon nodded a little it comes and goes. Okay said let me take a look at you. Adam watched, as looked Sharon over. Well Dr. Drake began I looked at your scans, you still

have a lot of swelling but it is going down. It has been slow but that's okay because we want you to heal properly. Adam was happy she was healing. continued I think once

the swelling goes down completely You should be able to start remembering. So for right now I don't want you stressing yourself to remember everything. Let your body heal

and the brain will do the rest. Sharon nodded I need you to rest as much as possible and if you feel any pain call a nurse okay. Sharon nodded and so did Adam. Adam can I

talk to you outside please Drake asked. Adam kissed Sharon on the forehead And stepped outside. Drake then started I know this is hard for you. Seeing the woman you love

Lose all her memories. I need you not to push her and be careful how much you tell her. She can't be overwhelmed. Adam nodded and asked Will you let us know as soon as

you get the Results from the scans. Drake nodded don't forget what I said. Adam came back to the room

Noah was there talking to Sharon. As he told her about his & Faith's day. Adam watched Sharon as she listened to Noah. She was trying real hard to make Noah feel good

about not remembering him. Adam sighed he hated feeling helpless. Adam would leave them alone and go to the chapel.

He sat down on the bench and dwelled on memories of New Orleans when they finally found their way back to each other. Adam smiled He missed Sharon, she was physically

there but she didn't have that connection he needed so much. Adam was lost in his memories he didn't hear the person come into the chapel. Adam looked up and asked

what are you doing here? Diane stood in front of him. I wanted to see how you doing? Adam shook his head you know exactly how I'm doing. You're just trying to cover

because your partner is dead for trying to kill my fiancée. Diane seemed surprised Adam knew she was working with Sam. Adam then said I don't have energy to deal with

you now but I will and you wont see it coming. Did you really think you would come between Sharon and I? You underestimated my feelings for you Diane. You plotted with

the man that tried to kill Sharon if you think you're getting away with that you have another thing coming. Adam got up and left the chapel. Diane stood standing there

shaking. She knew better than to piss off Adam but she had to try. Diane had no idea how big of a mistake she made. Adam would never let this go and Diane was the only

left to pay for what happened to Sharon and Adam would make sure of it. Adam returned to the room Sharon was alone and she was sleeping. He kissed her on the

forehead. Adam watched from afar and she wanted Adam to care for her like he did for Sharon. Diane thought if Sharon wasn't around Adam would but today she realized

that would never happen. Adam would never love her the way he loved Sharon but she would do her best to make him try. Adam sat in the chair next to Sharon and

watched her sleep. He prayed hard for to come back to him he felt lost without her. Sharon fell into slumber and she was in snow walking with someone holding her hand. It

was Adam and they were walking in a winter wonderland. She could see she was very happy and so was he. They stood before someone saying their vows. Sharon realized

they were getting married. She could feel the happiness when they kissed. Sharon woke up and Adam's head was on her stomach. He was sleeping and Sharon hesitated but

then she ran her hands through his hair. He stirred and woke up. Are you okay? Sharon nodded I remembered something. Adam became excited what did you remember?

Sharon found it difficult to speak. I remembered our wedding day.

Adam was happy that's so great Sharon. He kissed her on the lips and Sharon flinched. Adam pulled back. Sharon apologized I'm sorry Adam. I didn't mean to pull away its just a reflex but the good news I'm getting bits and pieces. Adam couldn't hide his disappointment. Sharon felt bad. Adam then said its okay I'm just glad you remembered something. Sharon then said if it makes you feel better I felt

Completely loved. Adam smiled that's because you are. I love you with all my heart. Sharon smiled

I know you do I can feel it. Adam then asked Can I hug you? Sharon nodded yes you can.

Adam hugged her he held her tight and Sharon responded. Adam pulled away slowly she looked into his eyes and he leaned in for a kiss and so did Sharon. The kiss lasted a long time and when both pulled away both were smiling. Adam then said that felt good? Sharon nodded Adam finally felt close to her.

Sharon's heart was racing the kiss was great for her. Adam caressed her face I needed that so much.

Sharon smiled I enjoyed it as well. Adam sat next to her and asked. So how are you feeling really?

Sharon sighed I feel like I'm a stranger looking in on a movie that's called my life. Adam rubbed her arms

Things will start coming back to you I know they will. Adam tried to sound convincing and Sharon appreciated it. How was your visit with Noah? Sharon replied very strange to be talking to me about a child I just don't remember. Sharon sighed it must be awful for him. Adam said I know you're worried about him but you can't be. Remember what the doctor said don't stress out on things you cant control.

Well I know you're sick of me so I'm going to go into the office. You should get some sleep maybe some more memories will come back to you. Sharon was disappointed Adam was leaving. Do you really have to go? Sharon Asked Adam nodded I'm afraid so I have to be ready for Australia deal. Then Adam remembered Sharon had no memory of their conversation. Adam sat next to her I'm working on a big deal for Newman and they need me to go in. I will be back later I promise Adam smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes. I also need to check on our son and spend some time with him. He also misses you a lot. Sharon then said Jared right? Adam nodded yes his name is Jared. Do you want me to bring him by? Sharon shook her head No when I'm feeling better. I don't want to confuse him if I don't recognize him. Adam kissed her on the forehead whatever you say sweetheart. I love you Adam said

Sharon nodded and didn't respond back. Later Sharon Asked Adam will smile you of course

Until you come home I will be by your side every night. There's no place I rather be. Sharon smiled

She could feel Adam's love like she did in her dream but she could also feel his desperation for her to remember. She didn't want to disappoint him. He blew kisses at her as he left the room and Sharon waved. Adam tried not to be disappointed and hold onto the kiss they had earlier. He needed to hold onto hope as much as he could. As Adam got into the elevator Jax snuck around to the front of the room waiting for the elevator doors to close. Jax came in the room when the coast was clear. Well hello stranger. Sharon smiled and recognized him. It was the man from her dream earlier. The one she couldn't remember his name. I'm glad to see you doing better as he came closer and kissed her on the cheek. Sharon didn't flinch at all. Jax pulled up the chair next to her and sat down. I thought he would never leave Jax joked. Sharon seemed confused why was he hiding from Adam. Sharon then asked

I know we are friends. I'm sorry I don't remember your name. Sharon said Jax smiled and said

Well beautiful lady the name is Jasper Jax and you can call me Jax. Sharon smiled as she repeated the name Jax. I'm afraid we are going to have to keep our visit a secret because your fiancée is the jealous type. Sharon found his statement strange. Adam didn't seem jealous. Then Sharon asked so we are friends and Adam doesn't know about it why is that? Jax then said I never really questioned you about it. We became friends and you told me a few things but you never really talked about your relationship with him. I was like you didn't want to talk about it. Jax lied he was implying Sharon's relationship with Adam was strained. Sharon seemed even more confused. Are you sure? Sharon asked Jax nodded

So what do you remember? Jax asked Sharon replied I remember marrying Adam and I also remember spending time with you and we had fun. That's it; I wish I remembered more apparently I have three children I cant even remember their faces. Jax held her hand you will when it's right. I was so scared when they said you were hurt. I have been dying to see you and he brushed his hand across her face.

Sharon had a flashback when they almost kissed. Sharon then asked Jax are we having an affair?

Jax was use this opportunity to his advantage. Jax then said we have feelings for each other but we aren't having an affair. You and Adam were having problems so we became close but we never acted on our feelings. We just remained friends. Jax got up and kissed her on the forehead. Neither of them

Knew they were being watched. Jax then said but when you're ready I'm here for you. Sharon felt an attraction to Jax. She felt something like she felt for Adam. Was Jax right? Were Adam & Sharon having problems and she turned to Jax. Sharon didn't feel like Jax was lying. So she started to think maybe that's why she was somewhere else instead of with Adam when she was attacked. Things started making sense. The nurse said a Good Samaritan helped her when she was at the club. Why wasn't she home Sharon thought? That could be why Adam didn't tell her too much. Adam was hiding something from her. Jax would tell her what it was. Sharon smiled at Jax and held his hand. Jax lay next to her in the bed and told her about her confession and how she left Adam after she called off the engagement.

How she moved into the club with Jared because it was over between her and Adam. Jax spinned his lies as Sharon listened. Nick watch from the hallway as he saw Jax &

Sharon being cozy. Nick tried to see what Jax looked like but the door wasn't open all the way and he was wearing a baseball cap.

Nick knew it wasn't Adam but he did look familiar but he couldn't place him. Nick would leave without talking to Sharon and head to the office. Nick shook his head Adam

wouldn't like this at all.


	26. Chapter 26

Adam returned to the office to a ton of messages. He sat on his desk reflecting on the kiss he shared with Sharon earlier. He looked at the photo she gave him before she lost her memory. Everything had changed in just a day. Sam Gibson left a huge mess behind and he also left Diane his partner in crime.

Adam would figure a way to give her what she deserved. Gina buzzed Adam. Nick wants to see you.

Let him in Gina. Come in Nick Adam ordered. Good Morning how are you doing this morning? Nick asked Adam sighed as good as I can be Sharon had a memory today. She remembered our wedding.

That's great. Nick said so you left her alone. Nick asked Adam nodded his head yeah I figured I was driving her crazy and I needed to get this deal underway. So no visitors for her today? Nick asked

Adam was puzzled by the question. What are you getting at Nick? Nick decided not to say anything

About Sharon's visitor. Nick changed the subject so good news Jerry got here this morning and apparently so did his brother. Adam was surprised so when do we get started? Adam was raring to go.

This morning Nick said Jerry is already here. Adam was relieved something to take his mind off Sharon.

Gina then buzzed the Jax brothers are here. Adam then buzzed Show them to the conference room.

Nick and I will be there immediately make sure they get whatever they need. Adam looked at Nick

This is it. Its time for Newmans to shine. The Newman brothers left to meet the Jax brothers.

They entered the conference room Jerry was sitting down and Jax was at the window looking out.

Good morning gentleman I madam Newman and this is my brother Nicholas Newman.

Adam put his hand out. Jerry was the first to shake Adam's hand then Nick's. Jax turned around

And put his hand out. I'm glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. Adam felt uncomfortable with Jax's words. Good things I hope Adam joked. Jax smiled well let's get

Down to business Jax said. The four men put their heads together to hammer out their deal.

Jax then announced there is one stipulation in our deal. Adam and Nick were taken off guard

I want to stay on as CEO of Jax cosmetics line Deception it's my baby and I have someone in mind to

Take over the promotions but she's unavailable right now. So I want to stay on until she can take over.

Adam & Nick were puzzled why the sudden change. Well I know Jabot is your biggest competitor

And getting the Deception line will put over the top I just want to make sure its in good hands.

Nick then said so you're saying you will stay on until this mystery person can take over. Do you want to tell us who this mystery person is? Jax said no not at this time I need to check with her to see if she wants the job first. Adam was becoming annoyed that this pretty boy was calling the shots. So you haven't even approached her yet. What kind of game is this Jax? Jax smiled no games I want

To make sure before I give you something I created. Deception has the best products in the industry.

If you can't deal this stipulation then we have nothing to talk about. Adam got up but Nick stopped him

Well let's think about this. We thought this deal would be straight forward, throwing a wrench in at the last minute. We will need to talk it over as partners. Jax then said I would really like to see this happen

I think working together will be great. I give you a few days Imp staying at the club. Jerry stood quiet

He knew when his brother was up to something but he learned to wait until they were alone.

Adam & Nick walked the Jax brothers out and went back to Adam's office. Why do you think the change all of sudden? Adam asked Nick something is going on I don't know what it is but do you want to give into his demands. Adam sighed and shook his head I don't like it when people play games.

Nick then said it's obvious they have an agenda .is it so we can say no and walk away.

Deception would be big for us. Nick continued we don't need this deal but it would really be great for Newman to acquire Jax cosmetics. Gina buzzed Adam I have the file you requested. Adam then said

Can you please bring it in? Adam looked at the file and saw something that caught his attention.

Adam felt sorry for Jax he created Deception after his wife died. This is why he wont let go. Adam said

As he slided the file to Nick to look at. Nick read it. This has to do with his dead wife. This was a company he created in her honor. Now I know why the man is having doubts. Adam could understand

The man's grief. Not too long ago was he mourning Sharon and held onto every bit of her he could.

Adam didn't know the man he was feeling sorry for was plotting his destruction. The Jax brothers got into the limo and Jerry spoke first. Okay little brother what are you up to? Jax glared at his brother

Do you think I don't know about the deal you struck with Victor Newman Senior, Junior has no clue about you does he? You let me handle this and just reap the rewards Dad would understand why I'm doing this. Jerry then asked are you doing this for Dad or for yourself? I think there's more to this

Deal than you're letting on Jax. I tell you now Adam Newman is not to be played with. He's very dangerous and that I got from daddy himself. Jax didn't care how dangerous everyone said Adam was.

He had an ace up his sleeve he wouldn't see coming. He planted the seed of doubt in Sharon's head

Now it was just time to sit back and enjoy it grow.

Sharon sat lost in thought was Jax right about Adam did they really break up before her attack.

Things didn't make sense and she needed answers. She wanted to call Adam but couldn't

Remember the phone number. Then Victor entered the room. She still didn't remember him either.

Hello sweetheart how are you feeling? Victor asked Sharon smiled politely and said better it still hurts a little bit. Victor pulled up the chair next to her. Sharon was told victor was like a father to her but she was still trying to feel the connection. Sharon felt if he cared about her he would be honest with her.

Can I ask you a question Victor? He nodded his head of course you can. You can ask me anything.

Did Adam and I break up before I was attack? Victor sighed who told you that? Sharon realized it was true. Sharon answered does it really matter? Adam is saying he's my fiancée and he's not.

Victor then put his hand on hers. You and Adam are in love and have been for a long time. Circumstances that night are very complicated and I don't want you worrying about now.

Sharon shook her head I need to know if the man that's here with me everyday really who he says he is.

Victor got closer and said I will tell you this. You have given my son something he has never had before in his life. You loved him like no other has. Both of you share a love that surpassed your supposed death.

Sharon looked confused. Victor preceded You Adam thought you were dead for two years and you came back to him recently. It was like you never left and you had a son with Adam. Both of you are his world. When you gave him back his ring it wasn't over for either of you. You did that to keep him safe

From Sam Gibson but we couldn't keep you safe. Soon you will remember that your heart belongs to my son. You're the love of his life and so is Jared. I wish you could remember that. I know you're confused now but not one day has passed that he didn't mourn you or not love you. When you came back he

Was a man I could be proud of? You brought us together and you healed this family Sharon.

Sharon was stunned. That was nothing like Jax described.


	27. Chapter 27

A few weeks had passed and Sharon was recovering quickly. Her memories were very few but she slowly started to remember her children and their fathers. Noah was coming everyday with Faith

And they would sit with her in the evening Adam would come with Jared and Leticia.

Adam was working with Jax at Newman to make the transition happen. Adam was still curious whom this woman was taking over at Deception. Jax simply stated she's not ready yet. Jax also continued to visit Sharon in secret. She kept the visits quiet from Adam and she also didn't tell him about her dreams about Jax either. It was days from thanksgiving and everyone was anxious for Sharon to come home.

came by to see Sharon and examine her. Sharon was hoping to be released home. Adam was

Standing by hoping for the same. knew the couple was nervous for his prognosis.

Drake began okay your progress is pretty good. I'm still concerned you still don't have your memories.

Sharon sighed does that mean I have to stay thanksgiving is in a couple of days. Drake smiled okay I get you're tired of us. He laughed Sharon bandages were removed. Adam intervened I hired a nurse and a physical therapist. Drake nodded okay but I want you to see a psychiatrist he's from Port Charles like I am and I have used him in the past. With your permission I would like to speak to him about your case

He's worked wonders in the past with my previous patients. Adam said what's his name? His name is Kevin Collins he's a high respected trauma specialist who works hypnotherapy. Adam said hypnotism

Is that really necessary? Drake nodded if you want Sharon back 100% I think it could help. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't. Sharon looked at Adam for answers. Can we talk about it? Sharon asked

Drake then said of course I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with. I will be back in a while to see if you want to do it. I do need to do some kind of therapy to help deal with your surgery

And come to grips with not having your memories. They shook their heads in agreement. Drake left the room. Adam and Sharon both looked at each other and said in unison what do you think? They both laughed Sharon answered first I think it's a good idea I know you want me to remember everything.

Adam was hesitant I'm afraid you will only remember Nicholas, all the bad things I did in the past before you forgave me. Adam had been very honest about their past he didn't want anything to come between them. Over the couple weeks they had grown very close and he told her the truth. He didn't want the past to haunt them. Sharon wasn't so honest She still hadn't mentioned Jax or that she was having fantasies about him. She felt guilty but she didn't know how Jax fit in their world and she wanted to

Wait until she did. Sharon then said I want to remember I think it's important. Adam nodded okay

Lets do it. Sharon hugged Adam and they kissed. Sharon melted in his arms as Adam pulled hr closer.

I can't wait until you come home and we can sleep in our bed. Sharon then said just sleep she laughed

Adam then said hey don't push it. You're recovering from brain surgery. I can wait until you're ready.

Adam tried to convince himself. Sharon smiled you know I know better Mr. Newman. Adam smiled

I just want you home. I don't expect anything else and I'm capable of being a gentleman.

Sharon giggled oh really. Sharon pulled him closer and said then show me. Adam said I think I like this new you. You're a lot feistier. Sharon then said so you don't want me to get my memory back?

Adam laughed no I just like how close we been the last couple of weeks. Its been great without anything hanging over your head .it reminds me of when we first got married. You never let anything bother you. Sharon hugged Adam. You know you have been so patient with me. I know it can't be easy. Adam nodded but its getting better and you're remembering little by little. Drake came back in the room. Drake said okay have you decided. Sharon held Adam's hand. Yes I'm going to do it. Drake said okay well I could send you home and set it up so that can go to your home. Adam then said that's great. He agreed Drake nodded he even agreed to do it for free. He read about in the paper

And wants to help you. Adam said we couldn't accept that we have to pay him for his time. Sharon agreed

Drake said well he doesn't want compensation for it. When he comes you can discuss with him. Adam shook hand. I'm so glad she's coming home. Adam kissed Sharon and Sharon squealed.

We are going to have thanksgiving at home. Adam made a phone to Leticia to let her know Sharon was finally coming home. Adam began to pack her things and Sharon said I couldn't wait to see the kids and actually sleep in a real bed. Most of all I cant wait to make new memories with you. Adam was touched

And walked over to Sharon. I love you so much Sharon. I can't breathe without you. Sharon put her fingers on his lips. You don't have to worry about being without me ever again. Adam hugged her hard.

I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again. I would never survive it Sharon. Sharon kissed him

You don't have to worry about that. Now that we know you're definitely going home there's something

I want you to have. Sharon was curious. Adam pulled out her engagement ring. This belongs on your finger. Promise me you will never take it off again. I don't care how much you want to protect me. We are stronger together than apart. We are only half alive when we are not together. I never want anyone else by my side to go through this life. You remember that. Sharon looked deeply in Adam's eyes and said always only you. Adam's face lit up and he began to tear up you remembered. Sharon said it just came to me and I had to say it. Adam caressed her face I'm glad you said it. You made my day.

The couple kissed. Adam pulled away I need to get you home. Drake went into his office and picked up

the phone and dialed. It's done she agreed to the hypnotherapy. The ball is in your court. Are you sure this is going to work Jax? Jax smiled Kevin assures me memories can be planted. Its obvious I cant turn her against Adam but I can have is going to create some memories for me and Sharon wont be able to stay away for long. She'll come banging at my door and especially when I name her head of Deception. Adam wont know what hit him. Drake then said I don't think you can separate these two.

I don't want anything to do with it anymore after this. I don't know what you have on Collins but I hope

It's worth it. They are legitimately in love. I think you should stop this. Patrick you and I both know love is a fantasy or you wouldn't have cheated on your wife. Don't worry you do this she wont hear it from me you slept with her co worker. Drake sighed Good Jax it wasn't good to see you again and stay away from me. Drake slammed the phone down. Jax smiled be happy now lovebirds because it wont last.

Jax dialed again Hey Doc how is my favorite psychiatrist you're about to have anew patient. This is exactly what I want you to do. Jax explained his plan to as he listened. You see Jax had something on everyone. He knew where the bodies were buried so to speak. It also helped that he had more money than god to grease palms.

Adam helped Sharon to the wheelchair as he wheeled her out of her room. Both were smiling as they headed home accompanied by the nurse Adam had hired. They helped Sharon into the car. Sharon held Adam's hand. He lifted her hand and kissed it. It's so good to be taking you home. Sharon nodded as she looked out the window. Sharon prayed her memories would come back to her so she could be herself again. She wanted to move forward in her life. She felt stuck right now the only thing she was sure of was Adam's love for her. Her love for him was growing again. They were falling in love all over again. Sharon was enjoying it. The memories that were coming to her of Adam assured her of her future with the man who loved her beyond belief. Sharon would do whatever it took to keep that love.

They arrived at the cottage as the family awaited Sharon's return. All her children were there Noah, Faith and Jared. Happy their mother was finally coming home .All except Jared understood

She didn't have all her memories but they knew she would eventually. Her family was glad she was alive. Sharon recognized the people but didn't remember all of them the kids she was starting to remember. She was just glad she was home. The family didn't stay long they just wanted to wish her welcome home. The nurse helped Adam and he said he would take it from there. Nikki & Victor took Jared for the night to give the couple some alone time. Sharon looked around the room and saw the pictures of everyone she loved including Adam. Sharon realized she was very loved. She smiled

Adam came down the stairs. Okay I have a bubble bath ready for you. I will carry you upstairs.

Adam swooped Sharon in his arms and carried up to the bathroom. He had candles and music.

Sharon was impressed. Adam sat her down and started to remove her clothes. Sharon watched him

Then had a flashback of her removing Adam's clothes and kissing him. Adam noticed she was distracted. Baby are you okay? Adam asked Sharon nodded Yes I had another flashback. Adam was happy. That's great of what? Sharon said of us in this bathroom. Adam smiled yes we do love this bathroom. Sharon giggled. Sharon grabbed his face you know I don't know what I did to deserve you?

Adam said I ask myself all the time about you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Sharon. Adam looked in her eyes and kissed her. Sharon got lost in the kiss. Her body was on fire as he kissed her neck and her bare chest. Adam pulled away I think I better give you that bath. Adam put her naked body in the tub. He took the soaped up sponge and began washing her down. Sharon moaned that feels real good to be in a hot bath and you here with me. Adam knelt beside the tub. I'm always going to be here. They held hands under water as they continued to kiss. Adam washed her down

And rinsed her off. He dried her off as she kissed her head. He carried her to the bed and started to get her dressed. She pulled the nightgown away from his hand. Adam looked puzzled. She put her fingers on his lips. Tonight I want the man of my dreams to show me how much he missed me and loves me

The only way he could. Adam was hesitant. I don't want to hurt you Sharon. She stood up to him and the towel fell. You would never hurt me Adam. We will just take our time and go real slow.

Adam smiled I can do slow I never wanted you more than I do right now. You look so beautiful.

Sharon pulled him closer I need you Adam more than ever right now. You make me feel loved and safe

And I never want that to end. Adam laid her on the bed Adam whispered it wouldn't ever. He whispered in her ear I love you so much. I'm never going to let you go again. Adam was careful and gentle as he made love to the woman he loved with all his heart. He was happy to have her home again. He poured his whole self into her as she opened her heart to him letting Adam love her only the way he could completely. Sharon was overwhelmed with emotion as she felt every touch, every kiss was just electric

She gave into the passion Adam made her feel. She felt her body in sync with his giving into the rapture

Adam gave her. Sharon didn't want the night to end. She thought how could she not remember a love this deep. Sharon knew in that moment no man would ever make her feel this way again. She let her body show Adam how much he pleasured her. The more she reacted the more he didn't want to stop.

They collapsed after making love all night. Sharon slept in Adam's arms and felt she was exactly where she belonged. She had no idea how intense her and Adam was. The dreams were just a fraction of what was displayed tonight. Jax was further from her mind. Sharon thought to herself Jax could never compare to Adam and why would he try. Adam pulled hr closer and asked. Are you okay you seemed so far away right now? Sharon looked up at him and shook her head. I'm nowhere but here right now

I'm so glad we spent time alone together tonight. Adam smiled I was worried I hurt you. Sharon kissed him no you made me feel everything I needed to feel. You showed me what our love was like and we are really intense. Sharon giggled. Adam sat up No we just love each other so much it just flows from us. I have never loved anyone like I love you Sharon and I never will. Sharon kissed him I know I just wish I remembered more. Adam put his fingers on her lips. Our love is something no one can take from us.

People have tried hell even we have tried but we can't escape how we feel for one another and no one can change that ever. Sharon nodded you're right Adam no one can take that from us.

Adam held Sharon close and her mind drifted and thought then why can't I stop thinking about Jax.

I can't think about Jax. Adam is my home no one else. They lay back down and talked until they fell asleep into the next morning.


	28. Chapter 28

Victor sat in his den waiting for Michael to return. Victor was cleaning up the mess Sam Gibson left behind as Jared being named his legal son. Michael had provided the courts with Adam's DNA

To have the records dubbed a fraud. With Sam Gibson's death everything went very smoothly.

Michael knocked on the den door and Victor said Come in Michael. Good Morning Victor all the paperwork has been completed. Sam Gibson has been removed from Jared's life as if he never existed.

The DNA test was 99.9 % match for Adam. The judge was especially helpful when he found out Gibson cause Sharon bodily harm to keep the secret. I'm going over to the cottage next to give Adam & Sharon the good news. Great Job Michael my son will be very happy with the news. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the homecoming. How is Sharon doing? Victor got up from his chair. She's getting stronger everyday

Save your trip leave me the papers Adam is coming this morning Jared spent the night to give Adam and Sharon some alone time. Michael then said that was very nice of you. You and Adam have become close. Victor nodded he's a family man now and since Sharon's return he has changed tremendously.

I see him as completely different man now. He finally realizes that family is the most important thing

There is. Now we have to talk about what are we going to do about the Jax brothers it seems they are going to go ahead with the Jax cosmetics deal. Michael proceeded to give information on Adam's deal with The Jax brothers. Victor didn't trust them as he pretty sure he knew his son didn't as well.

Victor would keep a close eye on this deal from afar to observe what was going to happen.

Adam woke up and the side next to him was empty was last night a dream. Sharon he called out

There was no answer. He got up and went to check the bathroom. Adam was horrified what he found.

Sharon was sprawled out on the floor. Sharon, Sharon wakes up sweetheart. Adam screamed Sharon

Wake up. Adam laid her back down gently on the bathroom floor and ran for his cell phone.

He dialed 911 yes my fiancée has collapsed she's recovering from a brain surgery. Please send someone

She's not waking up. The woman answered we will send someone right away sir. Adam hung up and went back to Sharon. Sharon wake up don't you leave me Sharon. I need you, our son needs you Sharon. Sharon please wake up I need you to open yours eyes baby. Please wake up and Adam started rocking her and crying. You can't leave me not now not ever. Sharon, Sharon, Sharon Adam yelled.

Sharon felt herself floating in what seem like a deep hole. She felt like she was just drifting. She could hear Adam's voice but she couldn't move. She wanted to go back but she couldn't she was stuck.

Then she felt something pulling her down, down way down until her feet hit the ground.

Sharon felt her feet again she looked around and it seemed empty where she was.

Hello Sharon it's really good to see you. Sharon turned and she recognized the figure she saw before her. It was Brad Carlton. Brad is that you? Sharon ran into his arms and hugged him hard. Hello sweetheart he said as he hugged her back. Sharon then said I'm so happy to see you brad. What is this place? Brad then said its limbo. You're caught between the land of the living and the dead. Sharon gasped am I dead? Brad patted her shoulder no Sharon. You're just hovering right now. I'm here to guide you to make sure you see a few things but you can't stay. It's not your time. Sharon was so happy to see Brad. I miss you so much Brad. Brad smiled I know sweetheart that's why they sent me instead of Cassie. I know you miss her but the message is about me. Sharon was confused what about you Brad? There's someone who's trying to hurt you I need you to be careful of. Sharon said whom Brad? Who wants to hurt me? I can't tell you that but I can tell you to be very careful whom you trust?

Are you talking about Adam? Brad then said like I said I couldn't really tell you too much. You were brought here to be warned and for you to be able to give what you need to handle what's coming your way.

Sharon then said what could you tell me Brad? Brad sighed as he took her hand and they sat down.

You and Adam are in for a bumpy ride but what you need to remember there are people who don't have your best interest at heart. How is it that I remember you Brad if I don't remember anybody else?

That's because your memories are coming back to you and when they all come back you have to be strong because you will force to relive all of them good, bad, sad and tragic. I know you and you can handle anything. I will be watching over you and guiding you along the way. Remember there is people who really love you and you will need their strength to get through. They could hear a faint yelling. It was Adam calling for Sharon to come back. Brad stood up and grabbed Sharon's hand

Remember sweetheart I love you and I'm always with you. Sharon felt herself fading from Brad.

Brad, Brad she kept calling. She heard she's coming back. She woke up can called out to Brad I love you. Adam remained stunned and couldn't move. You called out to Brad. Adam asked Sharon could see the look of disappointment in his face. Sharon tried to explain Adam Brad was in my dream he was telling me something. Adam shook it off and hugged her I'm just glad you're back with us. Adam didn't want to admit he was hurt she called out for Brad and not him. The doctor began examining her.

Well I'm afraid you're going to have to be more careful. You can't get out of bed by yourself.

Adam glared at Sharon for not asking for help. Sharon I thought I could do I realize I cant. The doctor continued I will speak with and see what he recommends and I will let you know. Adam nodded. He looked like he was still upset about Sharon's outburst. Sharon tried to grab his hand

But he pulled away. I'm sorry Adam I didn't mean to upset you. Please let me explain. Adam nodded

As if to give her permission to explain. When I was out I was in limbo and Brad came to me. He told to be careful there are going to be people who don't have my best interest at heart. Adam was curious

He came to you and told you this? Sharon nodded and I remembered him I don't know how but I did

Not because he was more important that you because he told me we needed to protect us.

He was warning something big is about to happen. Adam tried not to make Sharon feel like she was hallucinating. You think I'm crazy don't you? Adam tried to be supportive

Sharon you have to admit it sounds a little off don't you think? Who could possibly be after us? Everything is great with my dad; Nick and I are getting along. We are finally

rid of Sam. I don't see anyone else that could get in our way. Sharon sighed maybe you're right. I'm just paranoid because I don't have all my memories back yet. The

doctor came beach in I spoke to there no sign of bleeding or any damage . He says to follow orders or he will have you come back ns stay for observation . Adam

agreed happy to take Sharon home again . Sharon's words echoed in his head . Who would be out to get them . He finally had everything he ever dreamed except Sharon

not having all her memories back. Adam didn't realize his enemy's plan had already started working. Adam had been consumed with the deal at NE & taking care of Sharon

he had no clue what was about to hit them next.


	29. Chapter 29

Jax sat at Adam's desk staring at Adam's family picture. Jax ran his fingers over Sharon's face and dwelled on memories of her. Jax could wait until arrived and started his work with her.

So far Adam hadn't left her side and Jax hasn't been able to see her again. Dr. Collins will make it so she will want to see him. Jax thought his plan was brilliant. The true way to hurt Adam wasn't through his company it was through Sharon. Jax had decided he would ease up on the business end and go very personal. Jax had started to become obsessed with Sharon it seemed it was all he could think about. Jax got up and looked out the window. Great view he thought and he wondered what Sharon was doing now? Jared came running in saying mama. Sharon was happy to see him. Adam smiled grateful nothing serious was wrong. Adam picked up Jared and put him on his mothers lap. Jared kissed his mother. Leticia warned Jared to be gentle with his mother. Jared was just happy she was home. Sharon played with his hair. Adam suggested Sharon get some rest. Leticia will take Jared to the park and give her some peace. He had to go into the office. There were things that needed his attention. Sharon understood and sent him on his way. Leticia let Jared kiss his mother well bye as they headed to the park. The house was quiet and Sharon decided to take a nap. Her eyes closed immediately and felt herself fall asleep. She saw two people in front of the fire making love she couldn't see the faces only the bodies together

In motion. She stepped closer. She recognized herself and could feel the emotion demonstrated.

Sharon was intrigued by the scene and continued to walk towards the couple. Sharon recognized it was she with Adam and then the body changed as she stepped closer the face was different. She leaned over and the face turned to her it was Jax. Sharon gasped and woke up. Sharon woke up in a cold sweat. She shook her head what's going on here? Sharon asked Leticia was back and she answered are you okay Ms. Sharon. Sharon was to unnerved to answer. She just nodded Leticia didn't like the sound of it. Doctor Collins called stating he would be here later this afternoon. Sharon was anxious to get started. What did he say Leticia? He said he would be here later this afternoon about three. Sharon sighed heavily and thought finally. Adam was back at his office and walked in on Jax sitting in his seat. What do you think you're doing? Jax still had the picture in his hand. Adam didn't like this at all. Jax then said coolly I was told you were coming in and I wanted to wait for you. Adam then said you wait outside my office not in my office. Jax stood up and apologized. You know you have a very beautiful family. Adam didn't like his tone at all. Adam snatched the picture from him. Thank you but I would appreciate it if you didn't touch anything. Then Jax said so how is your Fiancée Sharon doing? Adam was trying not to lose his temper. How did you know her name? Adam asked Jax then said I heard it somewhere doesn't remember. Adam walked over to his desk and sat down. She' doing fine thank you. I don't like to discuss my personal life. Jax nodded okay I'm sorry if I over stepped. I came by because I was wondering if you gone over the proposal I sent you. Adam shook his head not yet I will today and get back to you.

Your office has been set up ,so I Would appreciate if you would not come into mine and if you need to see me schedule a time with my assistant. I like my privacy I'm sure you understand. Jax nodded

Again I apologize if I overstepped. Adam nodded please do not feel free to do it again. Jax left the office. Adam didn't like him at all and the way he said Sharon's name just sent off alarms in his head. He picked up the picture and looked at it. Adam wanted this deal over with already. Adam shrugged it off and continued to work. Dr. Collins settled into his hotel room at the GCAC and looked at his surroundings. He had come a long way to treat his new patient Sharon Newman. He read her file on the plane ride. She was a very interesting case. He spoke with . The family was known to be very powerful Kevin was curious what was Jax's interest in this woman. Why was he so determined to load her with fake memories of him? Kevin wasn't comfortable with this at all but he had no choice Jax was blackmailing him. Dr .Collins got dressed and heading to Sharon Newman's cottage

To see his patient and evaluate her for her hypnotherapy. He called a cab to pick him up and headed to go see Sharon.

Sharon decided she wanted to get up from the sofa she was feeling stronger and feeling visit would go in a positive direction. Dr Collins arrived at the house and introduced himself to Sharon.

Kevin could see why Jax was attracted to her she was beautiful. Hello Sharon My name is Dr. Kevin Collins. Nice to meet you Sharon greeted the man with a smile and shook

his hand.

Kevin began are you familiar with hypnotherapy? Sharon shook her head. Kevin continue to explain I'm going to hypnotize you to see if we can get back your memories. You

need to understand memories will come and go. There weren't be any particular order.

You may have a memory from yesterday or ten years ago. I will guide you through them to make sure the memories you do remember you can deal with. Are you okay with

that?

Kevin asked Sharon nodded her head. Kevin proceeded. So how much do you remember? I have some memories of Adam, like when we got married and when we were in

New Orleans a few years ago. I remember my old friend Brad Carlton and I have some memories of Nick. I have no memories of my children and …. Her voice became low.

Kevin was curious What ever you say in our sessions will be private Sharon so you can be honest with me. Sharon had a look of shame on her face. I remember another man.

Kevin became even more curious Sharon stuttered his name is Jax and I have memories of him. Kevin what kind of memories do you have that make you look so nervous.

Sharon whispered I have sexual memories but I don't think we have ever been intimate.

I have always loved Adam and I don't think I ever was with anyone else and I'm afraid to ask. Kevin nodded he understood how that could uncomfortable. Okay well lets try

to see what Memories we can get today. I want you to look at this crystal and concentrate on it real heard.

Sharon tried to focus but her thoughts were everywhere. She didn't think she could do it. Kevin noticed her jitteriness. I need you to take a deep breath and relax and let you thoughts go. Sharon to remain focused. She cleared her mind and she felt herself drifting. I want you to relax and feel like in a safe place. Somewhere you feel

comfortable. Sharon whispered by the creek in the park. I love it there I go there to think and her words became slower. Kevin then said okay Sharon tell me where you are?

I'm here at the cottage and I'm walking towards the door and I open the door and I see Nick on the floor with a woman. I can't turn away they are half naked and are

surprised to see me. I start yelling Apparently I'm married to Nick and he cheated with my best friend. Sharon started to breathe heavier.

I'm crying and I'm throwing things at them. Nick is trying to explain but I wont hear it and I run out the house and I'm back outside alone. How are you feeling Sharon?

Sharon then said I'm okay. Kevin then said then lets move on. I want you to go back in the house and see what you find. Sharon hesitated. Okay I will. Sharon opened the

door slowly and the scene changed it looks like It's somewhere else. I'm at Brad's old house and its thanksgiving. I'm sitting with Adam talkingAnd we are having a good time

but then I hear something upstairs.

Kevin then instructed her to Go upstairs and look what was going on. Sharon heard moans and put her hand on the knob And turned it slowly and opened the door. She watched

herself making love to a man but she couldn't make out the face. She got closer and closer. Sharon gulped it wasn't Adam or Nick. It was Jax and Sharon. She tried to turn

away but she couldn't.

Kevin instructed her to get closer to the couple. Jax was talking to her. She was too far to hear. She got closer and could hear faintly. She ducked down as if they could see

her. She listened closely. He paused for a moment Sharon you know I love you? Sharon nodded I love you too Jax. Sharon was shocked by her words. She didn't notice that

Kevin was feeding her the memory.

Sharon couldn't believe her eyes all she heard was Kevin's words. You're in love with Jax and you have loved him for a long time. Sharon was trying to make sense

Of what she was saying but Kevin gave a command for her to go deeper into relax mode. She felt herself floating. She couldn't get a hold of her feelings. She could feel the

passion the couple was demonstrating but she couldn't help but feel it was wrong. Kevin soothed her to leave the room and she left she proceeded to walk back out the door

and she was back in the woods. Okay SharonI need you to come back slowly and when you awake you will remember all your memories but none of my commands. You will

think these are your own memories. Sharon needed in agreement. She began to wake up slowly and started to feel grounded. She awoke and Kevin was facing her. Are you

okay? Sharon nodded and she remembered the memories and nothing else. She realized She had memories with Jax she couldn't explain and was hoping could help her

figure it out. Dr. Collins can I ask you a question? Kevin nodded sure go head. Is it possible to have memories you don't know about? Kevin was puzzled. You mean you did

something without knowing you did? Sharon nodded Am I crazy I feel my connection to Adam and I know I love him but with Jax

Nothing is certain. My body reacts to him like a new feeling its not like I know him at all. Kevin realized Sharon was smart and he had to come up with a good lie. Do you

think the relationship you had with Jax you surpassed your feelings because you're afraid to hurt Adam? OR is it because You're being told your place is with Adam that you

question what you're really feeling? I think You need to talk to Jax and see exactly what is between the both of you? Obviously there's something you're not dealing with and

I can help you with that. Kevin lied He knew he wasn't going to help her He was here to help Jax destroy her relationship with Adam but Sharon believed him. She didn't

realize she was putting her life in the wrong hands.


End file.
